Breath of Life
by FelicityHuffmanFan
Summary: A chain of events forces Lynette Scavo's oldest daughter Evelyn to face her fears forcing her to re-examine her life and figure out what matters the most.
1. Meet The Housewives

_My name is Mary Alice Young. If you would have picked up the morning paper on this very day three years ago, you may have come across the article about the unusual day I had the week before. Normally there is nothing very newsworthy that takes place on Wisteria Lane but that all changed since that fateful October day so many years ago. Everything seemed quite normal for the outsider looking in. Everyone performed their chores, completed their projects, ran their errands and in truth, spent the day just as they spent every other day; quietly polishing the routines of their lives till they gleamed with perfection . Yes, for the outsider looking in everything seemed perfect; but had they taken a second glace, they would have realized, they had never been more wrong. _

_Let me take the time to introduce you to the people I was lucky enough to call my friends. At the very beginning of my street in the beautiful yellow house, lived an equally as beautiful woman named Gabrielle Solis. If there is anything I can say about Gabby it's that she wasn't one to take no for an answer. Born in Guadalajara, Gabrielle graced the covers of countless fashion magazines before retiring her modeling career in her late 20's. Why did she retire at the top of her game you ask? It was none other than a labor of love. Gabrielle quit her modeling career to marry the rich and handsome Carlos Solis. Feeling desperate and alone Gabrielle had an affair with her teenage gardener and in turn Carlos had an affair with their maid Xiao-Mei. After many failed attempts to have children Gabrielle divorced Carlos and soon after married Victor Lange who is now the prominent mayor of Fairview. But like Gabrielle's one of a kind Jimmy Choo's or her 15,000 Zac Posen proto-type bag, she always wanted what she couldn't have. Shortly after her wedding to Victor, Gabrielle found herself back in the arms of the man she tried to so relentlessly to leave. _

_Mike Delfino, the neighborhood plumber lives to the left of the Solis home in a house Mike constructed with his own two hands. He moved to Fairview three years ago in search of his girlfriend Deirdre who had been missing after a drug deal went horribly wrong. After finding out the truth about Deirdre's "incident" he also stumbled upon the fact that he had a teenage son named Zack who just so happened to be the boy I adopted 18 years ago. After my death, Zack moved away with his adopted father and Mike pursued a relationship with Susan Mayer the bubbly brunette down the street. Hopelessly in love, one cool May night Mike made his way to the lake to meet Susan with every intention of proposing, but on his way there he was the victim of a vicious hit and run. After a slow recovery Mike woke up to find Susan in love with a man she had met in the very hospital he had lived in for the past six months. Unable to prove his adoration enough to change Susan's mind, they went their separate ways and with no place to go and a deal too good to pass up Mike ended up living just houses down from his former residence. After all of the work Mike put into renovations, his beautiful home has enough room for him as well as all of his secrets. _

_Two houses down to the right of Gabrielle lives Susan Hainsworth, but judging by the time she actually spends in her suburban home you wouldn't think anyone lives there at all. Susan was the first of my friends to move to Wisteria lane. I will always remember her as sweet and as charming as she was when I first met her, after she locked herself in her moving van. She and her husband Karl relocated here in search of a brand new start for them as well as their daughter Julie. What seemed like the beginning of a beautiful life quickly turned unsightly when Susan caught Karl cheating on her with his secretary. After her divorce she dated a couple of men including a self righteous cop and a loving doctor, but she fell head over heels for Mike Delfino. Through many trials and tribulations, things finally started coming together. Susan thought her and Mike were going to have the happy ending they always wanted when Mike got hit by a car causing him to endure a six month coma leaving Susan feeling vastly alone. That's when she met Ian Hainsworth, a married English businessman whose wife had suffered the same fate as Mike. They quickly fell in love but upon Mike's awakening Susan just couldn't bear to leave Ian abandoning Mike just as Karl had done to her. Having businesses in Europe and in the U.S. Susan and Ian live between their apartment in London and Susan's home here on Wisteria Lane where her heart remains. _

_Across the street from Susan lived a woman whose home was the model abode of suburbia. For as long as I had known Bree Hodge she always had the cleanest house, threw the most amazing dinner parties, and made the most amazing pineapple bran muffins. She was the epitome of what every housewife should be. Looking at her you would think she had everything. Bree was very good at keeping up a façade but lately she hadn't felt the need to. She has a perfect husband and two beautiful children; a daughter Danielle and a son Andrew; but things weren't always this way. Two and a half years ago with her marriage failing and her husband in bad health, Bree became very close to her pharmacist and friend George Williams. What seemed like an innocent friendship quickly turned dangerous when George began stalking her and his obsessive actions eventually led him to the murder of her first husband Rex. On a cool night when Bree was set to co-host a charity event, George committed suicide in the very same building the party took place. Bree moved on and married Orson Hodge a local orthodontist. Soon after her wedding Bree's daughter Danielle got pregnant and Bree hoaxed a pregnancy to spare her family the humiliation and to get a second chance at raising a child. After the delivery of the baby, Bree and Orson took over parenting rights and Danielle moved to Florida to go to school. Everybody thought Bree Hodge was absolutely perfect but if you ask me, I find imperfection the most interesting thing about a person._

_Next door to Bree lives one of the newest housewives on the lane, Katherine Mayfair. Katherine moved here from Chicago with her daughter Dylan and her husband Adam for the same reasons most of the residents did, to escape her past and start over. Even though Katherine just moved in, it was not the first time she had ever set foot on this street. Katherine lived her many years ago until an accident caused her to flee to the city in search of consolation. Her homecoming wasn't exactly warm and she butt heads with Bree from the beginning but I am sure if my friends give her time, she will open up and prove to be a worthy ally. _

_At 4355 Wisteria Lane, was a family of vast proportions. Lynette Scavo never planned on having any children. From the time she was old enough to really understand the family she had been born into, she had sworn off all offspring what so ever. When Lynette turned 23 fate stepped in and all of her predetermined values went out the window when she got pregnant with her first child after sleeping with her boyfriend for the first time. Evelyn Kendall Lindquist was born on December 9th, 1985 and instantly became the center of Lynette's whole world. Three years later Lynette thrust herself into the advertising world and quickly became the head CEO for her company. That is where she met Tom Scavo, fellow businessman and future husband. Lynette and Tom got married after a year of dating and set out to start a new life together. They moved to Wisteria Lane upon discovering Lynette was pregnant with twins. 9 months later, Preston and Porter Scavo were born. One year later Parker Scavo was born, and 5 years after that Lynette had Penny. When _

_Lynette put her foot down when it came to the discussion of having more children but as life would have it, Tom discovered he had a daughter Kayla from a one night stand he had before they were married. After proving herself a prominent problem, Kayla's mother Nora and Lynette came to an agreement and Nora bought a house in town and her and Tom share joint custody of their girl. The Scavo children are all one of a kind. Parker is at the top of his class, Porter and Preston won a science fair award last week, and Penny can talk up a storm but one element of the Scavo brood stands out above the others. _

_Everyone has a story to tell; Some involve the pair of red pumps they just bought, the kitchen they just remodeled, the pictures they took on a recent trip to Paris, the new recipe for lemon meringue pie, or the memories they left in the city, but Evelyn Lindquist's story is one so full of faith and love, sorrow, pain, hope and redemption it was a story too good not to tell. It all started on a cool September morning when Evelyn's world was turn upside down within a matter of seconds…_


	2. Unveiling The Truth

_At 46 years old, Lynette Scavo had been through her fair share of tough times. Growing up with an alcoholic mother had provided Lynette with a variety of life experiences she'd rather not recall. Someone once said that "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" but judging by the knot that was sitting in her stomach, she didn't believe that to be true. When Lynette was diagnosed with cancer four months ago she and Tom had made the decision not to tell her friends or her children in an attempt to keep life as normal as possible, but as her chemo continued she got tired and as she got weaker more responsibility had fallen on her daughter Evelyn. The inevitable happened at a party last week when Lynette had accidently revealed the disease she had tried so hard to conceal. With Evelyn at home at the time Lynette begged her friends to keep her secret for a couple more days. The day had finally come though, when the guilt weighed heavy on Lynette's heart and she new Evelyn deserved an explanation as to why she was so drained all of the time. Lynette had been through so much in her life but nothing could have prepared her for the conversation she was about to have…_

It was a cool morning that day on Wisteria Lane, the fall had set in and the leaves slowly beginning to change, making the world appear calm and surreal. While all of her neighbors were still asleep Evelyn tossed and turned in an attempt to obtain some sort of sleep before she had to begin her day. She checked the clock and groaned when she realized it was 4:45 am, too early to get up and too late to expect to fall back into a deep sleep. She turned over towards a small wooden chest that sat in the corner of her bedroom overloaded with picture frames. She loved pictures; it was a way to remember those little moments time tended to steal from people, and her favorites sat closest to her bed. Whoever said you didn't need anyone to survive in life, had no clue what they were talking about as far as Evelyn was concerned. She just figured anyone who would make such a statement obviously wasn't lucky enough to have the family she did.

The first picture that sat on that short oak trunk was a picture of her and Bree at the Governors Ball last year. Looking at the two together you would have thought they were family. Tall and thin, Evelyn donned the same auburn hair and green eyes that Bree possessed. Bree and Lynette had been friends long before either of them had moved to Fairview. They met when Evelyn was four and when Lynette jump started her career it was Bree who watched after Evelyn during the day, she had become an important fixture in her life, and when chaos transpired Bree was often the sounding board which kept her mind at ease. The next photo was of her and her mother when she was twelve. This was one of Evelyn's favorite pictures. It reminded of her of life before the everyday confusion, before the pizzeria, before the extended family when it was just the two of them. There was no doubt in her mind or anyone else's for that matter how much Evelyn loved her family, she really did but she enjoyed those days when her mom would come home from work and they would sit on the couch, watch old movies and talk through the night. She couldn't remember the last time her and her mom had actually done something together other than sit at the breakfast table for a brief few moments each morning. These days their quality time consisted of soccer games, PTA meetings, working at the pizzeria and loud dinners. One of these days she decided they would spend the day together, no phones, no kids just the two of them. She smiled when her eyes graced the next picture. It was a picture of her and Mike Delfino. They gracefully posed as they held up a huge fish they had caught in Fairview Lake last month. When Mike came out of his coma and found out about Susan he fell into a depression and that's when he began construction on the house he now lives in. Always seeing him working on his own, Evelyn offered to help and Mike one day and he accepted. Since then they became close friends, hiking together, watching football games and she even helped every now and then on a plumbing job. Mike teased her consistently about being more of a man than he was but she always laughed it off. She couldn't imagine life without Mike.

Evelyn swore she closed her eyes for mere seconds and when she opened them back up it was 7:00 in the morning. She quickly jumped out of bed and threw her long auburn hair into a clip. Throwing a robe over her pajamas she ran downstairs and started the coffee pot. When the coffee was done she made sandwiches, pulled bags of chips out the cabinets and juice boxes out of the fridge and neatly set three paper bags on the edge of the counter. She remembered when this was the sight she would see every morning, her mother with a cup of coffee in hand standing over the kitchen counter. Out of nowhere Lynette had quickly become tired and Evelyn noticed. She realized Lynette had worked so hard her whole life, she knew it would catch up with her sooner or later. Evelyn admired her mother and would do anything for her, waking up and making breakfast and lunches for the kids was a small gesture in the grand scheme of things. She popped some bread in the toaster and Parker was the first down the stairs just as he was every morning. He was dressed for school and barely awake.

"Hey kiddo" she chimed as she noticed his eyes barely open.

"Why do I have to go to school" he said plopping down in his chair and laying his head on the table.

"Because if you don't go to school, you won't get a job and then you won't have any money to buy that giant robot with the laser beam eyes you are so fond of". Not satisfied with her answer he groaned and turned to lay face down.

As Evelyn set a bowl of cereal and some juice in front of him Porter and Preston bolted down the stairs backpacks in hand and slammed into their chairs nearly knocking them over.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa slow down" she set two bowls in front of them as well.

"He started it he tripped me when I was coming out of the bedroom" Porter said accusingly.

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I did not did not did not."

"Cut it out you two" a deep voice said coming from the top of stairs. Tom made his way down the stairs clad in a pair of jeans and a bright orange Scavo Pizzeria shirt carrying Penny in his arms.

Evelyn quickly stretched out hers and grabbed the three year old from him. "Hello my lucky Penny" she said as she rubbed her nose against the little girls and set her down in her seat, pouring cereal into a bowl for her.

"Good morning sweet heart" Tom said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Morning Tom." She handed him a coffee mug as he sat down. The pop from the toaster caused her to jump and she quickly pulled the toast out and threw two bagel slices in. As soon as it was done she spread them with crème cheese and set them on a plate for Tom.

After making sure all of the kids were situated Evelyn turned towards back towards her step dad. "Where's mom?" she asked already aware of the answer she was going to receive.

"She is still asleep; she wasn't feeling really well last night so I didn't want to wake her".

"She needs to go to the doctor" she said as she took a bite out of a now cold piece of butter less toast.

"She is planning on it" Tom replied. Evelyn rolled her eyes knowing that it would never happen. There was no one more stubborn than her mother, especially when it came to her own health.

Tom took one look at his watch and jumped up from the table. "Come on guys we've got to go or we are going to be late". It was like angry bulls being released from their chutes, the twins went flying by her at an unmentionable speed. Parker slowly got up from his seat, pushing his chair in behind him and Tom lifted Penny out of her high chair. Before Tom could ask, Evelyn tossed him a small plastic bag full of cereal and he handed it to Penny. "You're the best".

"I know don't forget it. Christmas is only three months away". Evelyn smiled as she watched them run out the front door. Before she could comprehend the mess she had to clean up in the kitchen, a thought suddenly hit her and she raced to the living room grabbing a neatly covered book report off the desk. She darted out the front door tripping over a metal fire truck in the process, and ran after Tom's car that was already out of the driveway. As soon as she caught up to the car Tom rolled the window down.

"Parker forgot his book report". Tom quickly took it out of her hand.

"Thanks kiddo, see you tonight". She watched his car speed down the street and she took a deep breath and looked over just in time to catch Bree walking out of her house in her bathrobe. She always secretly smiled to herself when she saw Bree early in the morning. Bree always did her best to look perfect all of the time so it was always strange to see her without her faultlessly styled hair and perfectly styled clothes.

"Good morning Evelyn" she called from the front of her steps.

"Hey Bree" she responded as she walked towards her house picking up the paper in the driveway and handing it to her.

"Thank you. How are you doing this morning?"

Evelyn turned to look at Bree and caught a glimpse of concern and sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost".

Bree began fidgeting with her hands and looked up at Evelyn "No everything is fine I just wanted to make sure you were okay".

"I am fine just tired" she replied as she studied Bree's reaction.

"It seems everyone is these days." There was something Bree wasn't telling her and after a few moments of silence she didn't imagine she was going to give it up either.

"Well I am going to get dressed and start a pot of coffee. The girls are coming over so tell your mom to come on over when she gets up".

"Okay but…" before she could get another word out Bree turned to walk towards her house. A sudden feeling of dread overcame Evelyn and she knew that whatever news it was it couldn't be good if Bree was hiding it from her. She watched her walk into her house and turned to walk home. Forgetting about Bree's standoffish attitude, Evelyn took the time to enjoy her surroundings. She always loved the morning because she loved to watch people come alive. Lights started turning on, and people started climbing into their cars and heading to work, and in a way it was poetic. She stepped up the driveway, waving to Edie Britt, the local real estate agent who was completing her morning run, moved the lethal fire truck from the front porch and walked inside

Lynette awoke to the same sounds she had awoken to every morning for the last couple of months, silence. Obviously Evelyn had already gotten the kids to school and Tom had left the house. She pulled the covers up to her chin and took in deep breath to awaken her muscles and clear her mind. Today was the day. She had kept this secret from her kids for too long. She gently graced the tip of her fingers over her hairless scalp. The feeling of nausea set in as she kicked the covers back and threw her legs over the side of the bed. The floor was freezing to her touch and she grabbed a pair of wool socks from the dresser. All of her kids would be upset, she knew it. Even Kayla would show a bit of compassion; she thought to her current predicament but Evelyn, she knew would take it the hardest. She looked in the mirror with tear stained eyes and saw her daughters pain already reflected in her own. Her mind filled with agonizing thoughts of abandoning her children but she quickly pushed them away focusing on the positive things. Her doctor's confirmed that things were looking up but she knew she wasn't quite out of the woods yet, but she consistently was in search of the horizon. She grabbed her blonde wig out of the closet wrapped a grey sweater around her pale cool arms and opened her bedroom door.

The day went by slowly for Evelyn. After the kids went to school she cleaned the kitchen, despite her mother's attempts to do so, while Lynette had breakfast with her friends. Around ten Tom called and asked her to come help through lunch and she dutifully did so, serving pizza for six hours before she finally came home in enough time to help Porter finish his homework, pick Kayla up and have a cup of coffee with Mike. Later that evening after dinner Lynette and Tom excused themselves from the dinner table and walked into the living room causing immediate suspicion from the kids. Porter leaned his chair as far back as he could catching the two sitting on the couch and talking. He leaned forward causing the front two legs to knock against the wood floor.

"There talking" he said leaning forward and trying to stay inconspicuous.

"What did you do?" Evelyn asked leaning forward to join the circle.

"I didn't do anything" he chimed as he looked towards Preston.

Evelyn sat back in her chair and picked a piece of cheese out of Penny's hair.

"I bet mom finally found the cool-aid stain on her favorite white suit" Parker added.

His accusation caused Evelyn to nearly spew iced tea all over the table. "You got cool-aid on mom's 900 dollar suit..oh she is going to kill you." Preston immediately looked scared so Evelyn gave him some reassurance. "That's not what they are talking about; mom would have said something to me earlier."

"What do you think it is Evie?" Kayla asked looking concerned. Evelyn turned and smiled at her. "I don't think it's the suit. Mom would have said something this morning". After a few more minutes of silence, Tom walked in the kitchen. The look on his face was enough to warn Evelyn of the impending news, at that very moment she went from worried to scared. "Family meeting guys, your mom and I want to talk to you in the living room". Kayla and the boys went ahead while Evelyn picked Penny up out of her chair, she sighed resting her head on Evelyn's shoulder. She walked into the living and her heart hit the floor when she saw the look on her mom's face. She was always amazed at how the kids could pick up on little things like that. Penny grabbed tight around her chest and Parker and Kayla sat right next to her, resting their heads on either side of her shoulders.

Tom paced back and forth and Evelyn watched him with anticipation, "Listen guys we have been avoiding this conversation for a while now, we didn't want to tell you all because we were trying to keep things as normal as possible for as long as possible". Evelyn didn't know what to say, her mind was going in a hundred different directions and before her lips could even form a question, the words hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest. "Your mother is sick".

"What do you mean sick, like a cold?" Porter asked looking for affirmation in Tom's eyes.

"No Porter, like cancer".

Evelyn felt like she was going to be sick.

Parkers head flew off her shoulder. "Cancer? Isn't that what Aunt Jenna died from".

Lynette decided to take this one. "Yes Parker but that was a different kind. See I have a more common kind of cancer I guess you could say and I am half way through treatment and they are very certain that…"

"Halfway through chemo?" Evelyn asked with enough assertiveness to get their attention but calm enough not to wake a now sleeping Penny. "How long have you guys know about this?"

Tom looked at Lynette trying to search for the right answer to give her. "Honey, I wanted to tell you I just wanted everything to be normal for as long as possible. Listen you guys, everything is going to fine okay. I am just going to be a little more tired from now on. We are all still going to go to games, I am still going to help daddy out at the restaurant everything is going to be okay".

"Are we still going to go to the Gibson's for Andy's birthday party next week?" Porter asked.

Lynette smiled at his innocent question and nodded her head. "Of course you're still going, this doesn't change anything".

The three boys looked at each other and then looked back at Tom. "Are you dying?" Kayla asked.

"No of course not honey" Tom responded. "She is getting better. It is just going to take some time." Stillness filled the room, until Tom stood up "Does anyone have any questions". When silence filled the air Tom excused the boys who went running upstairs to get their pajamas on. It was much easier with the kids then either of them could have imagined. Tom and Lynette turned towards Evelyn whose face immediately looked worn and frozen. Lynette on the verge of tears walked towards her and sat down next to her on the couch. She moved a piece of hair out Evelyn's forehead and ran her hand down her back.

Tom walked up in front of her and tried to take Penny out of her arms but she quickly protested. "No its okay I will put her in bed".

"I don't mind I think you guys need to talk". Tom suggested but when he went to grab for Penny again Evelyn just clutched her tighter.

"I have her seriously".

Evelyn had learned a lot of things from Bree, most of which included things to do with gardening and cooking and cleaning but she also learned that sometimes it's easier to put up that façade and pretend you're happy rather than face that moment when you fall apart in front of everyone. So that's precisely what Evelyn did, it was the only defense mechanism she could think of. She had to get out of that living room. Within a matter of seconds she felt as if she was suffocating. She was on the verge of losing it and she tried to keep her composure the best she could. She stood up and smiled at Lynette "I am going to go put her in bed; everything will be okay I know it" Evelyn kissed her on the cheek and Lynette looked completely and totally stunned. She walked past Tom slightly squeezing his hand "I will see you in the morning".

Evelyn walked into Penny's room and closed the door behind her laying her in her little pink bed. She kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers tightly around her as if it would protect her from anything. She walked over and flipped off the light switch, backing herself against the wall. Her body felt as if there wasn't the tiniest bit of energy left in it. She slid down the floor putting her face in her knees, not being able to hold it back any longer she let the silent tears flow.

_When our children are born we do the best we can to protect them from the things we can control. We keep them healthy when they are babies and protect them from the germs that live all around us. We drop them off at school and watch them as they walk in, protecting them from the evil that walks among us. We do our best to keep them as young as possible for as long as possible and protect them from the harsh realities of life. In this world there comes a point when a mother has to realize she can't guard her children forever, she has to step back and let them find their own way through this ever changing world…_


	3. No Fights Nor Feuds

_No matter who we are or where we live, we as human beings are consistently doing things to enhance the projections of our lives. We put on our finest clothes, go to the finest parties and put on the prettiest smiles in hopes of leaving people with the idea that our lives are perfect, but what they don't realize is that clothes are merely clothes, parties mere silk screens and smiles simple decoys. It's like "doing yard work" Bree Hodge would say. You do what you can and work on your yard like it's the most important thing in the world. People have this preconception that if the lawn is green and sparkling on the outside, it will mask the pain and deception that occurs on the inside._

Evelyn slowly contemplated her next move as she took another sip of her coffee. It was still hot as it touched her lips and it was too strong as usual, but after months of drinking coffee with Mike nearly every day she had gotten used to it. "You're not playing your thinking too much" Mike said as he set his mug down and examined the chess board in front of him.

"I am playing I am just trying to figure out a way to kick your butt". She moved her knight forward in an attempt to block his, taking another sip when she was done. When Mike was younger his grandfather had kept a chessboard on his front porch. When Mike would come over they would play long into the night, it was one of Mike's favorite memories and he kept the tradition alive by the storing the same oak chessboard on his front porch. For some reason that morning they both had decided to sit down and play.

"So…" Evelyn knew that when Mike started a conversation with so it would never turn out good. He was prying and she wasn't ready to open up it was as simple as that.

"So. So what?" she said keeping a close eye on the board in front of her.

"Have you talked to your mom?" he looked at her with concerned eyes, she could feel it and she refused to look up at him.

"Mike…if I wanted to talk to you about his don't you think I would have brought it up earlier?" she moved another pawn and gave him the same sad look he had given her.

"Yes but all I am saying is that you have put that conversation off for way too long". At that very moment like an act of faith, Gabrielle Solis walked out of her former residence purse in hand.

"Hey Mike! Good Morning Evelyn!" They both waved in unison. Gabrielle crossed the lawn in her light purple heels and made her way to Mike's front porch. "Hey Evelyn, your mom just called, I am going with her to chemo this morning and I thought maybe you would want to tag along. I figured we could get some lunch maybe go shopping afterwards". Gabrielle looked at her with hope filled eyes.

"As much as I would love to Gabby I really have to get to work"

A matter of fact expression crosses Gabrielle's face. "Your mom and dad own the restaurant I am sure Tom won't mind if you miss lunch especially if you are going with us". Mike looked over towards her awaiting her answer.

"I really honestly appreciate the offer but I will go next week. I promise". As much as Gabrielle wanted to believe her she knew it wasn't true.

"Well if you decide later on you want to come you know where we'll be". Gabby walked down the driveway and over to Lynette's, Mike and Evelyn watched as she and Lynette climbed into Gabrielle's car. Lynette looked over and slightly smiled as they drove past her. That little smile broke her heart. In her heart of hearts she wanted to go but she just wasn't ready.

Mike got up from his seat grabbed both coffee cups and walked to the door turning around before he went in. Evelyn quickly looked away in an attempt to avoid the following conversation. "Evelyn you have to talk to her, you can't keep letter her go on thinking she has done something wrong this isn't her fault"

"I know it is not her fault" Evelyn said as she looked over towards her house.

"Then what are you waiting for" he asked.

"I will talk to her I promise". One of the things Evelyn loved about Mike was that he had this uncanny way of turning a serious conversation light when he sensed she was too uncomfortable.

"Sure you will kind of like the time you promised to help me paint the front porch, or the time you promised not to spray me with the hose. I know how that works".

Evelyn laughed and got up from her chair. "I wouldn't have had to do it if you didn't deserve it". She walked over to Mike and quickly kissed the side of his cheek. Before she left though, she turned back towards the chess board and moved a piece blocking Mike's king. "Check mate".

After sitting around the pizzeria for two hours Tom ended up sending half the employees home for lack of sales. Nearly everyone knew the exact reason why their business had declined that day but nobody dared to mention it.

"I still can't believe that asshole Rick opened his restaurant right across the street from ours" Tom said as he paced back and fourth behind the bar. "I mean out of all of the venues in Fairview he had to pick that one".

"Tom you know he is only doing it to spite you" Evelyn said as she jumped on the counter and took another sip of her glass of wine".

"It's the whole new restaurant thing" Joe added. "Its opening night, business will pick back up when the hype around his restaurant starts to calm down." Josephine Huffman had been working at Scavo's since it first opened. Canadian born, Josephine moved to Fairview to start her own non-profit family law firm for underprivileged citizens. She worked in her firm on the weekdays and took up waitressing on the weekends. She was there during Ricks whole run and understood where Tom's hostility for the man arose.

"Well whatever the case may be you girls can head home. Andrew and I are here and it appears that's all we will need for dinner, tell your mother I will be home as soon as I can."

As Tom walked away the wheels in Evelyn's head began to turn. She jumped off the counter and turned to Jo with an excited look on her face. "Why don't we go see what all of the fuss is about."

"As in actually set foot inside Rick's restaurant and risk being caught and killed by your dad? I don't think so".

"Oh come on Jo, well run in incognito grab a table check out the food see what the big deal is and get out." Evelyn could see the apprehension in her friends face and normally she would have backed off but she felt the need to look out for her parent's restaurant and this is something she felt she had to do.

"Evelyn, do you have any idea what will happen if Rick catches us in there or worse if your mother finds out we went?"

Evelyn thought about it for a minute, she knew both Tom and her mom would be furious if they ever found out they set foot in Rick's restaurant but someone had to do it.

After an hour of groveling and reassuring, both girls were dressed to kill and walking up the sidewalk towards the restaurant. They stopped in the ally way and Evelyn pulled two wigs out of her purse.

"Here". Josephine took the long brown wig from her with an absurd look on her face.

"Where did you get these? And we are eating not robbing a bank"

"I was Belle in the school play in high school and a hippie for Halloween two years ago, Just put it on" Evelyn remarked as she threw the blonde wig on. "In case you forgot Rick worked with both of us, I was thinking my red hair would probably be a dead give a way".

Jo threw the long brunette wig on and flipped her head back. "Just so you know you're evil"

Evelyn laughed and threw her arm around Joe's waist. "I know you are too that's why we are such good friends" Josephine smiled as they walked into Rick's.

They were immediately stunned upon entering, it was like walking into another world. The walls were adorned with beautiful Italian art, every table was covered in a white linen table cloth, and the smell of fresh flowers loomed in the air. It was a little early for dinner and nearly every table was filled.

"Holy crap I am not sure we are going to be able to afford to eat here" Evelyn said as she walked up to the podium, "Two please"

Jo knocked her arm and directed her attention to a beautiful replica of Michelangelo's David and the hostess lead them to their table. The place was packed; it was undeniable that people were curious. There only seemed to be one thing missing…waiters. Evelyn threw her purse down and didn't notice a small Scavo pizzeria matchbook fall out of her bag and across the floor. "This place is really nice Evelyn".

She checked out the menu. "I know but look there isn't anything on here kids would eat, at least we still have the family appeal".

After setting two pizza's down on a nearby table a large tan hand bent down and picked the matchbook off of the floor. He twisted it through his fingers before walking over to the table and pulling out a notebook.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Rick asked as he bent down eye level to Evelyn. Jo turned away.

"I'll just have water" Evelyn said as she pretended to look for something in her purse.

"Sure" Rick looked up to her and gently reached out his hand. "Oh I am sorry maam I think there is something in your hair". Rick slowly pulled a strand of her long blonde hair causing her long red locks to fall down across her back. "Hello Evelyn". He turned to look at Jo. "Oh and let me guess who could this be?" He then pulled the long brunette wig off of Jo's hair and she turned to him and smiled. "Josephine, I should have guessed".

"What are you two doing here? Did Tom stoop so low he sent you all to come check on me".

"Of course not" Evelyn said quickly defending Tom. "We were in the area and we were hungry".

"Sure you were, you just happened to throw a wig on this morning when you walked out the door. So curiosity got the best of you huh?" he said as stood back up with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said we were just in the area and as far as I can see there is nothing for us to worry about, the service here is horrible," Evelyn said as she popped the piece of gum she had been chewing in her mouth.

"Well that's because three of the waiters I hired called out so I had to leave the kitchen and now I am stuck out here waiting tables".

"Sounds like a personal problem to me" Jo said as she set her small black glasses on top of her head.

"Don't you think you should be waiting instead of talking?" Rick squat down to Evelyn's level again. There was no denying how good looking he was. His dark skin and soft eyes made him quite the charmer. He had made her mother feel good about herself when she needed it the most. She absolutely didn't blame Tom for being angry but Rick had been a good friend to her when they worked together. "Well I was going to let someone else take care of you guys but I thought I would give you lovely ladies a proposition".

Evelyn sat back in her chair "And that would be?"

"I need your help". Josephine immediately laughed causing Evelyn to turn her way and smile.

"And why would we want to do that?" Evelyn playfully asked turning back towards Rick.

"If you two help me out for two hours I will give you fifty bucks a piece, you keep all your tips and I will and feed you".

Evelyn turned towards Joe. "Can you give us a minute?" Rick stepped back and looked around panicked as if he was afraid of what would happen if they didn't stay.

"What if your dad comes over here?" Jo immediately whispered.

"He isn't going to come over here he can't stand Rick".

"Are you sure?" she asked genuinely concerned for both of their well being.

"I am 99.9 percent sure he isn't even thinking about showing up".

Jo thought about it for a minute. "It is fifty bucks" They both whispered indiscreetly for a couple more seconds, before Evelyn turned towards him.

"Make it a hundred a piece plus tips and thrown in your finest bottle of wine and were in".

"A hundred dollars, that ridiculous".

Evelyn slyly smiled. "Look around it isn't even dinner time and you're packed. Imagine what it's going to be like in about..." she looked down at her watch "oh I'd say about half an hour".

Rick smiled faintly remembering Evelyn had a knack for bargaining. "Fine but you can't go back in the kitchen for any reason other than to pick up orders, no snooping around for ingredients and if needed you bus your own tables".

"Deal" Evelyn said and Rick shook both their hands before giving them an apron and sending them to work.

Two and a half hours later both girls were exhausted. They had waited table after table after table before Evelyn was sure there was no brochette left to serve anyone. She walked back to the kitchen to grab the last plate of the night when she felt something nail her in the back at the full speed. Before she had time to think she was knocked to the ground. She looked up to find Jo lying on top of her. "Evelyn that .01 percent happened". Her palms immediately got sweaty and her face turned red as she eased up over the top of a table and sure enough there was Tom standing in front of the statue of David yelling at Rick.

"Oh my God what is he doing here?" They both began crawling underneath the tables in an effort to make their way to the bathrooms.

"I don't know I was cleaning up a table and I heard him screaming in the background saying something about having the same special as us and that's when I realized it was him". Evelyn knocked her head on the top of one of the tables and Jo tried her best to conceal a scream as she ran head on into a table base. After what felt like an eternity and a few disturbing looks from the remaining customers the girls reached the bathrooms locking themselves inside.

"What are we going to go?" Jo asked quickly scanning the restroom for anyone else.

"I don't know but we can't go back out there." Both girls looked up and as if inspiration hit they both jumped on the bathroom counter and attempted to climb out the bathroom window at the same exact time.

Jo got out first. "Oh my god the window is like eight feet off the ground." Evelyn continued to push her through.

"Just jump" she gave her one good shove and Jo hit the ground with a thud.

"I so did not go to law school for this".

Evelyn quickly attempted to make her way out the window when her dress got stuck on the latch. "I am stuck" she exclaimed trying to pull herself out.

"Just rip it Evelyn we have to go". She tugged one good time at the fabric causing her to flip out the window knocking Jo in the arm on her way down. Her descend from the window could not have happened at a worse time. They looked up to see Tom walking past the alleyway. "Shhh don't say anything maybe he didn't see us". They wouldn't have been so lucky. Tom stopped to find both girls lying on the ground with their eyes closed as if that would keep him from seeing them.

After helping them up, Tom walked silently behind them both all the way back to the pizzeria, that was worst than any yelling Evelyn knew was about to occur. They both entered the pizzeria with the slightest bit of hesitance. Andrew was standing behind the counter polishing glasses and looked at Evelyn imitating a knife going across his throat. Evelyn sarcastically smiled at him and both girls sat down and the nearest table. Tom began to pace back and forth again, without saying a word. Evelyn closely watched him and watched his face get redder and redder with each step. After two minutes which seemed like forever he finally stopped and turned towards them. "Give me the aprons".

They quickly stood up and as if it was a race to the finish they both ripped their aprons off as quickly as possible. With outstretched arms Tom snatched both aprons out of their hands and threw them into the trash. "Josephine go home, be back here at 9 tomorrow." Jo surprisingly looked over at Evelyn, fearing her friend would get the majority of the blame. " Mr Scavo it wasn't just Evelyn's fault please don't blame her for the whole thing I wanted to go".

"We can discuss it tomorrow" Tom said taking a sip of a glass he had sitting on the counter. She slowly rose up from her chair waiving to Andrew and sorrowfully waving at Evelyn who half heartedly smiled at her before walking out the door. The minute the pizzeria door shut it was as if a bomb had been detonated.

"What in the world is the matter with you? I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you decided to go over there".

Evelyn slowly chose her words before she released them. "We didn't do it as a malicious thing Tom I promise it was opening night and we had no business so we just wanted to go check out the competition that's all". He stopped with both hands on his hips and his lips pushed together.

"Well I am not sure but when I caught you sneaking outside the bathroom window wearing his aprons it didn't look to me like you were just eating there".

Evelyn looked down immediately regretting the decision to take the money and help Rick. "He offered us money to help him wait tables and…" she stopped momentarily noticing the anger that reflected in his eyes." I needed it so I told him we would".

"So let me just get this straight, On opening night, the one night that we would need him to give bad service, the one night the newspaper was going to review his restaurant, the one night that was our chance to get ahead of the game you decided to take a bribe, throw us under the bus, and go help Rick and for what huh? How much did he pay you?"

Evelyn quickly stood up to defend herself. "Tom it wasn't like that and you know it." Tom had been Evelyn's only father her whole life. They had always gotten along pretty well and he had never yelled at her, especially never like this. Out of nowhere he backed her into the chair she was sitting in and slammed both his hands on the table. "You went behind my back and helped the one person I had asked you numerous times not to go near". His breath was warm on her face and his eyes bored into hers with a red intensity. "You not only humiliated me but you humiliated your mother so I am going to ask you one last time Evelyn". He raised his finger mere centimeters away from her nose. "Don't ever go near that restaurant or that man again. Do you understand me"? Evelyn looked away and Tom quickly grabbed her face with his right hand and forced her to look back at him. "Promise me". Andrew quickly came out from behind the counter grabbing at Toms arm. "Mr. Scavo come on". His arm didn't move and his release on Evelyn's face didn't loosen up either. She looked at him "I promise" she said as he quickly let go of her face and walked away. Andrew bent down and looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn quickly smiled at him "I am fine" she said though he could see she was on the verge of tears. She stood up from the table and pulled her keys out of her purse. "I am going to run and relieve Mom from babysitting duty". Andrew tried to reach for her hand but she quickly starting walking towards the door. Andrew watched as she climbed into her dark grey Altima and sped out of the parking lot.

There is a ritual the housewives of Wisteria Lane have observed for years. Once a week they meet to play a game of cards and talk about their lives it had become a tradition and something each of them had looked forward to every week. As Lynette picked up her cards and examined her hand she sighed and thought about her family. " Ian got yet another job in Paris so he is flying out there next week" Susan exclaimed.

"Oh Honey, you just got back please tell me you are not going" Gabby said as she picked up a card and discarded another one.

"No I am going to stay. Julie is coming home this weekend so we are going to spend some time together".

"I think it's always so cute when moms and daughters get together to do stuff, maybe we can go out to lunch" Gabrielle added.

"Isn't it? Bree exclaimed.

"Do you have any exciting weekend plans?" Susan asked Bree.

"My kids are going to help me finish the garden out back and then I am working on planning for the benefit gala and that's about it" Bree looked up and smiled enthusiastically.

Lynette stopped what she was doing and looked up at Bree. "What did you just say" Lynette asked with a fake smile on her face. "Danielle isn't here you only have one".

Bree looked up from her hand and smiled at Lynette. "Excuse me?" Bree asked.

"You only have one child here". Lynette sat back in her chair.

"That's what I meant Andrew is going to help me". Lynette set her cards down on the table.

"But that's not what you said; you said my kids meaning you put Evelyn in the same category as Andrew".

Bree set her cards down and put an even bigger smile on her face. "Lynette I am sure she didn't mean it that way" Gabrielle added.

She looked at Bree and then back at Susan and Gabrielle "Okay". Lynette said picking up her cards. Susan and Gabrielle looked at each other and both hid their faces. Lynette felt as she hadn't quite got her point across. "But you do understand Bree that she isn't your daughter".

"Lynette I don't understand why you are getting so worked up I know she isn't my daughter I never said that she was, yes I referred to her when I said my children but it was an accident out of habit".

Susan and Gabrielle quickly got up from their seats. "Let me take some of the plates into the kitchen" Gabrielle said as they both walked away.

"Bree you get why I am just a little upset don't you?"

"No not really" Bree said as she folded her napkin and set it on the table.

"Bree, my daughter spends every waking moment of her life with you. She gets up feeds the kids, goes to class, and whenever I call her she is always "baking a cake with Bree" or "grocery shopping with Bree" just because your daughter messed up and you sent her off to school doesn't mean you have to take mine you can't keep taking her away from me."

Bree looked at Lynette astounded, and at that time the girls walked back into the room. "Is that what you think this is? Do you think I am trying to take her away from you?"

Lynette stood up and began to pace."I am not perfect Bree and I never have been, I just wish you both would stop punishing me for it. I am not the perfect wife I am not the perfect mom but I am doing the best I can." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her jacket tightly around her. "I know you think that you can do better and I understand that you two are close how can you not be? While I was off at the office you were picking her up from school and you were there with her those nights I worked late. I feel like all of those little pieces of her childhood I gave to you". Bree looked up at her sympathetically. "That is no one's fault but my own, and I am trying to make up for it. That's why when I had the twins I stopped working…those boys were my second chance".

Gabrielle and Susan walked over and laid a hand on each of Lynette's shoulders. "I am fine really I am done talking about it", when everyone thought the conversation was over and that was all that was going to be said Lynette did something no one expected. "Just stay away from her okay Bree, just for a little while".

Bree jumped up from the table "you can't do that Lynette, I need her."

Lynette turned around and broken heartedly smiled at her friend. "I do too…that's why I am doing this". Lynette stood up out of letting her friends hands drop off her shoulders and walked out the door with a single tear falling down her face.

_Regret…it a word used quite often when it comes to our children. We regret letting them get so out of control, we regret the time we left them stranded on the side of the road. We regret not being there when they fall asleep at night, and we regret burdening them with the horrible things that enter our lives. So how do we make the regret go away? We learn to accept the fact that everything happens for a reason, that the hard times you go through build character, and every step you take in life is working towards making you a better person._


	4. A Walk on The Wild Side

_There are many different types of people in this world but when you ask a child they are apt to break them up into two different categories; good people and bad people. There are good people who look for the good things in life, are kind, and are always willing to lend a helping hand. Then there are bad people who spend their lives hurting those around them and are on a lifelong search for self gratification. How you ask, do you determine between the two? You subconsciously jump into a friendship head first and hope for the best. As Evelyn Scavo prepared to close her parent's pizzeria she didn't notice the last guest that lingered outside of the door. Little did she know this person would change her life forever._

Setting down the last two plates of manicotti, Evelyn immediately felt relieved. Between the fight with Tom and dealing with the kids all morning, she was emotionally drained and ready to collapse. She began cleaning the marble counter in front of her when she looked up to find someone entering the restaurant.

John Hathaway walked in feeling tired and worn down. His band had been on the road for six months and it had taken its toll on him. When the band's drummer got a phone call that his ex wife and daughter had been in a car accident they were on the first highway to Fairview. He had been sitting in his small hotel room for the last eight hours and all he wanted now was a cup of coffee. When he walked into Scavo's pizzeria he didn't notice the art work on the walls, the game room in the back, or the two people that we sitting close to the door, he first noticed the tall thin redhead that stood behind the counter.

When Evelyn first saw him walk in she merely glanced up and smiled and continued to work. It wasn't until he sat down at the bar that she got a good look at him. He was slightly taller than she was and came in wearing tight jeans and a grey t-shirt. He wore leather bracelets on his right arm and she smiled thinking he was a little too old for the Bon Jovi look. He had short brown hair and his blue eyes looked up at hers with a slight hint of desperation. "How are you?" she asked smiling slightly uncomfortable from his focus on her.

" I am good thanks how are you?"

She slightly fidgeted with the cloth she had in her hand. "I am fine thanks. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just some coffee would be good".

Evelyn looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

John laughed and smiled up at her. "I am sure" he said as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Because you look like a hungry guy, we have spaghetti; the special today is a margharita pizza". She leaned over the counter closer to him. "You honestly can't say you walked into this fine establishment and are not the least bit hungry". John looked at her for a minute; she looked tired as if life had taken the same toll on her as it had on him. He long red hair was flipped back into a clip but her green eyes radiated an energy he couldn't quite put his finger on. "

Okay you convinced me the pizza sounds good". Evelyn smiled.

"Sorry I just turned off the oven". They both turned to find Andrew standing behind him with a sly smirk on his face.

Evelyn turned back towards John, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay" he nodded to Andrew.

"No don't worry I will find you something to eat, hold on". Evelyn walked back in the back and Andrew followed.

"Some body has a crush" Andrew said the minute the door closed behind him.

"I most certainly do not, I don't even know the guy" she said as she leaned over the serving counter. "What do we have left back there?"

A tall robust man shouted from the back, "I got enough pasta to make a plate of Cannelloni".

"Sounds good, throw it together and you all are finished". As the cooks behind the counter made the last plate of the night Evelyn turned back towards Andrew who was quick to continue his rant.

"You were flirting. I know you. You were smiling, you offered him food, and you did that little thing where you lean over the counter".

"Andrew you have lost your mind? He could be a serial killer for all we know". A plate appeared on the counter behind her. "Thanks guys, shut it down" She turned towards him and walked back out. She wasn't sure what had come over her. Why was she being so nice to this guy? She never was one to flirt, but she couldn't help it. As she set the plate down in front of him she noticed just how good looking he was. "That's all we had left in the kitchen".

John picked up a fork. "Is it safe to eat?"

"Its fine I promise" she said laughing. "So what brings you to Fairview?"

He took a bite out of Canolli and gently set his fork at the top of his plate. "My friend's wife and daughter got into a car accident so we drove out here from Houston".

Evelyn's demeanor quickly changed. "I am sorry"

"No its okay."

"Well, it was nice of you to come all the way out here with him".

John wiped his face and leaned back in his chair. "We are all in a band together, so it's a "where one goes the others follow" kind of thing"

"What kind of music?" Evelyn said as she looked at him coyly

"Rock mostly, and I can tell by look on your face that you think we are a bunch of old men having a mid-life crisis but it's not like that".

"I didn't say a word" Evelyn said as she took another sip of wine. "I think that's neat you guys all travel together, life gets boring if you let things get to normal and stale, you know?" She looked up at him with a hint of sadness and he wanted know why she seemed so disconnected.

They talked a while about their taste in film and music until John finished. "Well I better get the restaurant closed before my parent's wonder where I am at."

"Oh of course" John jumped up from his chair and pulled out his wallet.

"No, no, no, it's on me, it was the only thing left" John smiled and folded his wallet back in his jeans.

"Okay, thank you…." Evelyn quickly put her glass down and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Evelyn" she said offering him her hand.

"John" he said as he took it.

"It was nice meeting you John"

"You too, and thank you for dinner".

"No problem, if you get hungry while you are in town, you know where we are". He slowly walked towards the door and took one last glance at her before walking out.

As Evelyn scrubbed the floor and cleaned the glasses she couldn't help think about the man she just met. She really wasn't one to flirt, in fact she hadn't dated in a very long time but something about John kind of hung with her. Once she was done she took her apron off and grabbed her purse. "You ready?" Andrew asked as he pushed a chair into place.

"Yeah" Andrew held the door open for and they both walked out. As they locked the door and walked up the stairs they found John leaning against a lamp post.

Evelyn stepped back thrown off by his presence outside of the restaurant. Andrew protectively put his arm out in front of her and stepped forward. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk" John asked with his hands in his pockets.

Evelyn smiled. "At 11:30 at night you want to go for a walk?" Andrew asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence and finally Evelyn spoke up.

"It really is kind of late I better be getting home". John halfheartedly smiled and nodded and turned around to walk off. Andrew and Evelyn looked at each other and Andrew turned around but as if a sudden ball of energy had hit she suddenly turned around and before she could think the words escaped her mouth, "Actually some fresh air might do me some good".Andrew looked at her surprised and John even more so. "Let me go get my coat out of my car".

Evelyn grabbed her jacket out of the car and put her cell phone in her pocket. "How do you know this guy the next Charles Manson?" Andrew said as she closed her car door and turned around to face him.

"Because he isn't you worry wart. If you don't hear from me in half an hour give me a call okay? It's just a walk" She leaned forward, kissed Andrew on the cheek, and walked up to John, heading towards the hardware store up the road. After a small silent moment Evelyn kicked off the conversation. "So where does your family live?" Evelyn said turning towards him and walking backwards.

"Well my mom passed away when I was younger".

Evelyn turned back around and stopped on the street. "I am so sorry" John smiled at her and continued to walk.

"It's okay it was a long time ago and I am not sure where my dad is, he left before my mom died".

"What a horrible thing to grow up with no parents" she said as she stuck her hands tight in her jacket pockets.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Well my dad left after I was born, I saw him once when I was about four but that's it, he sends me a birthday card every year though."

"You have never wanted to see him at all?"

" Well my mom hates him for one, I mean you ask her anything about him and she just freezes up, she never wants to talk about it and when he sends me a birthday card he never puts a return address on it so I just figured he doesn't want to see me you know? At least he cares enough to send the card, there are kids out there that get a lot less".

"What about your mom?" John asked as they turned the street corner.

"I live with my mom and my step-dad now; they got married when I was eight. He is the one that owns the pizzeria. He has a daughter from a woman he met before my mom and they have four kids together…I am sorry I am sure you didn't want the lengthened version."

"No, I love to hear about big families".

" Well mine is nuts" John laughed as she got more and more enthusiastic telling him all about the antics her and her brothers had gotten into and how her step dad had been the only father she had ever known.

"My mom and I used to be really close but she got really sick and things have kind of fallen apart".

They continued walking for another couple of blocks in silence until John stopped. "This is where I am staying" Evelyn looked up and recognized the small hotel. She had been there once before while the house was being renovated.

Her attention though was quickly shifted to a large bus that sat out front. "Is that your bus?" she couldn't help but laugh as she said it.

"Yeah that's it, it's no 5 star hotel but it works, you want to see it?"

"Sure" she replied as they walked up and he unlatched the door. "Is the rest of your band in here?"

"No" he replied. "Tom is probably at the hospital and the rest of the guys are in the room I am sure". He opened the door and she climbed the stairs into a good sized living room which also appeared to be a makeshift bedroom. "Well this is the living room, and back here we have the kitchen". They walked past the tiny kitchen with a table, and into a hall with two bunks on each side. "All the guys sleep here and in the living room and my room is back here" John opened the door to reveal a small room with a full sized bed off to the side, a television on the wall, and a night stand and a small chair off to the right.

"Well how come they gave you the biggest room?" Evelyn asked nudging him in the side.

"Because I paid for the bus"

"Well that sounds like a pretty good reason". She looked around noticing how clean everything looked. When he said he was in a band full of thirty year old men she never imagined the bus would be the cleanest place but she was genuinely surprised.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" John asked and flashed her that smile that got her in this whole mess to begin with.

"Sure" and John left her to go start the coffee pot. What the heck was she doing? She didn't know this guy, he could kidnap her and take her to Utah for all she knew but there was something warm and inviting that told her he wasn't the type and she instantly felt comfortable with him. The silence was broken by ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Evelyn, where are you?"

"He didn't kidnap me if that's what you're asking Andrew". She pulled her jacket off and threw it over the chair; John listened to her conversation from the other room. "No I am fine, I am just going to have a cup of coffee and head home. Don't worry. Okay I will see you tomorrow, Bye". Upon hanging up the phone John walked in and handed her a cup. "Thank you" she said and she took a sip.

John walked over and sat on the bed backing himself up against the wall as if he was settling in for a long conversation. "So tell me about your mom". He could hear the sadness in her voice earlier and didn't want to push her but wanted to know what happened. "When people get sick isn't that supposed to bring family together?"

Evelyn set her coffee down as if she was contemplating her answer. "I suppose, I don't know what happened" she shifted in her chair. "I mean we were so close, I guess things really started changing long before she got sick, back when the twins were born, I mean don't get me wrong I love those kids more than life, it's just the transition you know? I wasn't her baby anymore. Then when the cancer hit, even though I wasn't even the one that got sick it felt like a part of me died. Isn't that a selfish thing to say?" John moved to the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"That's not selfish, she is your mother, it's only natural that it would have affected you the way that it did".

She picked her cup of coffee up and took a sip. "I haven't spoken to her in a week, a whole week. I mean we have said good morning and goodnight and that's about it. I don't know what's the matter with me, I mean I should be there for her now more than ever I know I should" she let a tear fall as she turned away and rubbed her forehead with her forefingers. "I am sorry I really should go" Evelyn got up and as she went to walk out the door she felt John's hand grab hers.

"No, stay it's okay I am sorry I never should have pushed you, I am sorry". John finally got her back through the door and she took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to be so emotional, it must have been that glass of wine I drank, when I get the tiniest bit of alcohol in my system I get expressive and tend to talk in circles and"…before she could get another word out John placed one hand on her face and the other in the small of her back and kissed her.

Evelyn tried to ignore her phone the first time it rang by putting the pillow over her head. John wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. The second time it rang she reached out from under the covers and scoured the bed side table without even looking. Finding her phone she flipped the blanket back and picked it up. "Hello" she said wearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Evelyn where have been?" She sat up and looked at the bedside clock. "Jo, its seven thirty".

"Who cares have you seen the paper this morning?"

"No, again its seven thirty in the morning". John kissed her on the shoulder before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"You had better find one, the review for Ricks restaurant is in the taste section". Without even thinking Evelyn jumped out of bed, throwing on John's jacket as she ran out the door. The concrete was freezing on her bare feet but it didn't stop her as she ran down the bus stairs and towards the office. She stopped at a newspaper vendor and frantically searched the pockets of the jacket for some change. She shoved two quarters in and pulled out the paper pulling out sections and dropping them on the ground. She opened the paper to find the review on the very front page of the taste section, with four and a half stars printed right next to Rick's restaurant logo. "Damn It" she screamed, when she looked up to see an old woman and a young child staring at her. "I'm sorry" they didn't budge and she looked down realizing the jacket had fallen open. Out of all the places for her to be at that very moment she was standing in front of the local hotel in the fall weather, in front of an old woman and a young girl in nothing but her under garments. She didn't say another word, she quickly wrapped the jacket around her and ran back to the room as fast as humanly possible. Nearly busting open the door, she quickly shut it behind her.

"Hold on she is back" John said as he handed her the phone. She snatched it out of his hand without even looking up".

"Who the heck was that? And did you read it?" Jo's voice echo'd from the other end of the line. Sitting down on the bed, the words on the page made her stomach churn. "Rick's proves to be a little piece of Italy right here in the small town of Fairview. With the statue of David standing proud, and the Italian art adorning the walls…"

"No keep going down". She felt John's hand on her back. "But more notable than the decorations or the food was the wait staff that made the restaurant come to life… oh shit"

"Oh it gets worse keep on going"

"I was waited on by a young red head with a knowledge of food wine more extensive than my own, with her suggestion I obtained the perfect dish with the perfect glass of wine which concluded the perfect meal at Ricks". As she set the paper down on the bed an impending feeling of dread fell over her. "I'll call you back in a minute".

"What's going on Evelyn?" John asked as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I screwed up big time, my step dad is going to murder me" John got up and walked around the bed kneeling down and laying his arms in her lap.

"Whatever happened he is not going to kill you".

"Yes he is, once he reads the paper…" Then like flicking on a light bulb an idea suddenly hit her. "Its almost eight. If I get there and grab the paper before it comes he won't find out" Evelyn immediately threw on her jeans, grabbed her things and ran out the door.

Before John could blink she was gone and he jumped up to run after her. "Evelyn! Wait! Am I going to be able to see you again".

Evelyn stopped in her tracks and turned around realizing she almost left without saying goodbye. She ran back towards him and quickly kissed him before turning back around. "Wisteria Lane!" she yelled as she ran back down the road.

A confused look came over his face. "What?"

"Wisteria Lane! If you want to see me that's where I'll be" and he smiled as he watched her turn the street corner.

Driving home she couldn't help but think about what she had just done. She wasn't the type of girl to sleep around at all, in fact her past sexual history had been somewhat non existent for some time. But when John kissed her it was like every muscle in her body collapsed and one thing lead to another. She just kept telling herself that he caught her at a weak point and that was it. She wasn't like those other girls her age in Fairveiw who saw sex and dating as a fox hunt.

When she pulled up to her house it was dark on the inside, the kids were still asleep and it appeared that Tom and her mother were as well. She stepped out of the car and searched around the yard for a newspaper but couldn't find one. She focused her attention on the other yards on Wisteria Lane and didn't see a sign of a paper there either. Maybe it hadn't come yet she thought to herself. So all she could do was waiting.

She walked up to the house and unlocked the door slowly pushing it open and softly closing it behind her, she walked over and started the coffee pot as she had each morning. She quietly climbed the stairs, jumping in the shower and throwing some jeans on as she made her way back down. Turning the corner she nearly tripped upon finding Tom sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper curled up and set off to the side. She immediately froze, she didn't know whether to sit down or follow her gut and bolt out the front door. His arms were crossed and his lips were pursed with a strong five o'clock shadow still lingering on his face. Evelyn as scared as she was decided to make the first move, "Listen Tom…I can explain." She moved closer towards the table and backed herself up against the kitchen sink. " It didn't start out as some deviant plot to go behind your back, Jo and I really wanted to go see the competition. We just walked in and grabbed a table and that's when Rick came as offered us money to help him. It was a total lapse in judgment and I am really really sorry."

Tom fidgeted with the paper some more and unfolded his arms and set them on the table. He wasn't saying anything and it made Evelyn extremely nervous. "I should be the one apologizing" Tom said as he looked up at her. She was almost in shock from the words the escaped his mouth. She could not believe it. She never thought she would live to see the day when Tom admitted he was wrong. " I never should have gotten that upset at you knowing you didn't fully understand what was going on". Evelyn moved towards the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "I mean I know you saw what was going on between your mom and Rick but I don't think you realized how much it hurt me. I was an idiot, I threw my back out and couldn't run the business that I had started and I took all of that anger out on her". He ran his fingers down his chin as he spoke. "I pushed her so far away instead of trying to talk it out like I should have. I blame myself for what happened but it doesn't mean I hate Rick any less. He already stole one of my girls, I didn't want him to get a hold the other one". At that moment Tom looked into the eyes of his daughter, not his step daughter…his daughter like she had been from the day he and Lynette married.

Evelyn laid her hand on the top of his arm. " I am sorry Tom, I should have known what I was doing, I just thought we were earning a quick buck I never thought about how much it was going to hurt you." Tom sat back up in his chair and relaxed his posture just a bit.

"So what about the review?" Evelyn asked. Tom smiled and balled up the paper and threw it in the trash can.

"What review?" Sitting at the top of the stairs still in her pajamas Lynette listened to the rest of their conversation. As they talked about the two of them taking the boys finishing she couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. Evelyn could confide in Bree and be honest with Tom what was the matter with her?

_People…good or bad are all around us. They bribe us to go up against our families, watch out for us even when we don't watch out for ourselves and reassure of us of our place in their lives. We try so hard to surround ourselves with good people but what happens when those bad people we have tried so hard to keep away…suddenly return. _


	5. An Aim For The Breaking Point

_When we are children, we often emerge ourselves into fairytales to avoid the abstract reality around us. Little boys are quick to take the role of the white night hoping to be the hero that saves the day. Little girls longing for love jump head first into Cinderella stories waiting for a prince that may or may not come. Grown women throw themselves into children's play briefly forgetting the fact that their mother's are sick and their fathers abandoned them when they were little. It's a fact of life though…all fairytales eventually have an ending. _

Evelyn held the plastic sword steady at Preston's throat as he stood with his hands tied on the edge of the couch. She gracefully moved around him clothed in an eye patch and a large pirate's hat, not removing her gaze from him for a moment. "Choose your words wisely Peter for they may be your last" she remarked in an accent. Porter who was lying on the floor underneath Preston opened his arms and closed them quickly "I am gonna eat you Pan!" he yelled smacking his arms repeatedly. Penny looked up at Evelyn with fear in her eyes wearing a small pair of purple fairy wings. "Go on Parker" Evelyn said smiling at him as he re adjusted the book in his lap. "Even though Peter Pan should have been scared he was not, for little did Captain Hook know, his friends were hiding a…amongs…a"

"Amongst" Evelyn corrected him. "It means around".

"His friends were hiding amongst him. As he stood on the plank standing over the open mouthed alligator a small green fairy suddenly appeared". Evelyn quickly grabbed Penny and sat her on top of her shoulders. Penny reached into her pocket and threw a handful of lint at Preston. "Fly Preston Fly" she joyously yelled as Evelyn set her back down, untied Preston's hands quickly and he jumped on her back as she ran him around the kitchen with his arm fully extended. "My turn my turn" Penny yelled as Evelyn set Preston down and swooped her up in her arms flying her across the living room and onto the couch. "I am going to get you Peter!" Porter yelled as he ran to Preston and they quickly engaged in full fledged sword fight. "Hey come on guys knock it off, I should have known anything involving sharp objects was a bad idea with you two".

Evelyn pulled the hat off of her head and pulled the eye patch back over her hair as she walked into the kitchen and began gathering plates of spaghetti and setting them in the sink. "Evie!" she heard Penny scream as she turned around and found Preston on the floor with a cut on his arm. "Porter!" she scolded automatically assuming that it was him that cause the damage. She quickly ran over and helped him off the ground. "I didn't do it! There is something sharp under the couch". Evelyn leaned down and pulled out a staple that was sticking out of the woodwork. "Come on let's get this cleaned up". With Preston's good arm in one hand and the staple in the other she walked into the kitchen and set him down at the kitchen table, wetting a wash cloth and draping it over his arm. "Here, put pressure on that and I will go get something to clean it with". She started walking up the stairs when Porter nailed her in the back causing her to trip and fall on the landing of the stair case. "I just saw a punch buggy drive down the road! No punch back!"

"God, Porter. It's called punch buggy not smack down buggy, get off of me". Evelyn tried to stand up but when she fell, her hair had fallen through the stair case rails and had gotten caught on the iron wiring of the desk on the other side. "Porter my hair is stuck." Porter quickly jumped off the stairs and attempted to untangle her hair while Penny ran over to Evelyn, sat on her stomach and began playing with her dolls. "You know what Penny I don't think you are helping much at the moment, Parker!"

Parker trudged in from the living room and his eyes widened when the saw the mess that had accumulated at the foot of the stairs. "Parker grab my cell phone and call Mike, ask him to get over here before I go to jail for manslaughter on four accounts" she said reaching back to try and help Porter.

"What?" he asked confused. "Just tell him to come over here". As soon as Parker hit the send button, the doorbell rang. "Someone is here!" Preston said as he jumped up and ran for the door. "Preston don't you dare open that door! Look out the window first!" but before Evelyn couldn't finish the sentence he swung the door open. She managed to lift her enough to catch an upside down glace of who was at the door. Needless to say she immediately wanted to sink through the stairs and quite possibly plummet straight to the basement.

"Evelyn?" John asked as he moved closer to the stairs and took a look at her impending situation. "Hi John, you found me". He tried to suppress a laugh as much as he could. "Yeah you said Wisteria lane and I saw your Land Rover out front I figured this must be the place.

"Who are you?" Porter asked as he left his task of untangling Evelyn's hair and stepped between her and John. "He is a friend of mine, its okay". Porter sat down on the stairs case and continued to stare, as John leaned over and examined her current situation. "May I?" he asked. "Please" she said as he walked around and carefully unraveled each piece of her hair until she was free. "Uh…Thank you!" she said picking Penny up off of her stomach and setting her down next to Porter. "How did you get here?"

"I borrowed a car from Tom."

"How is his wife?" she asked genuinely concerned. "They are fine; all of them are at home now". "That's good" she remarked. Just as an awkward silence filled the room Evelyn looked around and realized all of the kids were just staring at them with a stark look on their face. "I can come back at another time" he suggested. "No, it's okay I mean unless you want to go that's fine. But you can totally stay as long as you don't mind out of control children". Her face reddened a little, embarrassed from her nervousness. She managed a smile though and Penny clutched tight to her leg. "I happen to love out of control children" John said, reaching down and tapping Penny on the nose causing her to grin from ear to ear. It was apparent John had a way of charming the Scavo women.

"Well in that case…" she walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Would you like an ice cream sundae?" She slightly jumped as Parker, Preston and Porter screamed and ran towards the freezer and John and Evelyn both laughed aware of the chaos that was about occur. John couldn't help but just sit back and watch. Whatever sadness he had seen in her eyes back at the pizzeria was completely gone. He watched as she playfully sprayed whip cream onto Penny's nose, as she leaned over to kiss Porter on the top of his head, and he noticed how hard she laughed when Parker looked up at her with chocolate stained teeth. These kids were obviously her life, and he still wasn't sure why he wanted to be a part of it so badly.

After cleaning up the kitchen Evelyn set John up in the living room with the television and disappeared for about half an hour. John turned around as he heard her make her way down the stairs. She smiled at him and playfully leaned over the stair case, wrapped a strand of her hair around her neck and stuck her tongue out. "They are fed, bathed, and in bed".

"A job well done" John said and he jokingly bowed, as soon as he came back up he caught Evelyn's eyes and immediately a silence fell over them. John knew what was coming. It was a question that could not possibly be avoided any longer. "Listen John, what exactly is going on here? I mean what is that you want from me? At first I thought well maybe it was just a little fling while you're in town and I made a huge mistake but you're standing here in front of me and I don't know what to think anymore".

John walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Evelyn I know how bad this looks. I mean I am ten years older than you are, I am traveling around the country with a bunch of guys I know you think I just want to hook up with every girl I come in contact with the expectation of never seeing them again but that's not true". He grabbed her face in both of his hands as if he was trying to command her full attention, "I would never hurt you".

"How can I be so sure?" she asked, looking up at him with a hint of concern. She was just as confused as he was. Why in the world was she worried? She just met him yesterday it was not as if anyone could form that significant of a relationship in that short period of time. She didn't have too long to think about it because she heard a knock at the door and before she could even walk over to answer it Mike walked right in. John moved his hand away from her face and Evelyn took a step back. "Hey Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just barge in. I got your missed call on my phone I was on a job out in Mount Pleasant and when I tried to call back it went straight to voicemail. I saw your lights on and a strange car in the driveway" Evelyn looked at John awkwardly and then back to Mike. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. Uh...Mike this is my friend John. John this is Mike". John was the first to outstretch his hand and Mike hesitantly shook it. " Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure" Evelyn looked over at John apologetically and walked out the door with Mike it behind her. "What is it?" she asked looking slightly annoyed. "Is that the guy you were with last night?" Evelyn crossed her arms, "Yeah why?"

"I don't know you don't even know the guy and you brought him over to your house?"

"I didn't bring him over the house he found the house and came over". Mike ran his fingers down his chin and leaned against the door slightly laughing. "That makes it so much better, so he's a stalker type."

"Mike does this conversation have a point?" Mike looked out over the street and looked back at Evelyn. "I am just saying how well do you really know this guy? I mean you met him at the pizzeria 24 hours ago and now he's here at ten o'clock at night?"

"Are you jealous?" Mike didn't say a word and Evelyn stood up straight and poked him in the shoulder. "You're jealous aren't you? Aww that so cute"

"I am not jealous; I am just looking out for your best interest."

"Trust me Mike you have nothing to worry about. I am a big girl, I can handle myself"

"Just promise me you'll be careful". "I will Mike I promise". Mike stood up and kissed Evelyn on the forehead and walked down the walk way. He stopped before he hit the driveway "Oh and Evelyn make sure you use protection, I am not babysitting when you get pregnant."

Evelyn picked up a football and chucked it at him across the yard. She shook her head and walked back through the door. John was leaned over looking at a picture of a very pregnant Lynette leaning up against a car looking out over a beach. "Is that your mom?" he asked. "Yeah, that's her favorite picture".

"She is beautiful, you two look a lot alike".

"Thank you, that's me there in that big old belly of hers". Evelyn turned to face the door and leaned against the desk. "My mom always says I was her beach baby. She stayed in her grandmother's old beach house Rodanthe the entire time she was pregnant with me. She'll tell you she went swimming every day till she got so big she couldn't keep herself afloat". John laughed and leaned on the desk next to her. "You would never guess that woman in the picture and my mom are the same person."

"You should talk to her Evelyn, maybe if you explain how you feel you could bridge that gap you both have created". Evelyn immediately jumped up and turn towards John. "This is what I don't understand. John why are you so intent on helping me, and getting to know my family, what does it matter?"

John stood up and walked towards the front door quickly turning around. "To be honest with you I don't know" Evelyn walked towards the living room and began throwing toys into a wicker basket. "Yeah okay" she said sarcastically. John grabbed her hand with a small toy truck still in, he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't understand it any more than you do Evelyn. I have never felt like this before I have never met anyone like you before, just let me help you while I am here".

Evelyn blew a piece of hair out of her face and her eyes began to tear up. She looked up at John and shook her head then looked down resting her head on his chest. John wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin and kissed her causing her to drop the small red truck in her left hand and wrap it around his neck pulling him down on top of her onto the couch. The same fire that had consumed her the night before took over once again and she slipped his shirt off and he quickly unbuttoned hers. Too much of a good thing couldn't last for long though, as if the angry god's were watching Tom and Lynette walked through the front door. "The repair man has got to come in tomorrow and fix the beer tap, the football game is on Friday with no beer we are barley going to break even and whose car is that in the driveway?" Tom exclaimed as Lynette threw her purse on the table. As soon as she heard the door slam Evelyn knocked John on the ground and quickly stood up. Lynette looked over and saw John put his shirt on and Evelyn frantically buttoning hers up.

"Yeah I'll call the repair man in the morning everything will be fine" she said stepping in front of Tom and blocking him from sight of the living room. "Lynette what's the matter with you?" Lynette whipped Tom around so his back was to the living room and kissed him. Catching Evelyn's attention, Lynette eyeballed the back door and Evelyn acted quickly pushing John outside and closing the door behind her. "That was a close one; if my step-dad would have caught us we would have been slaughtered". John quickly kissed her twirling a piece of her hair in his fingers as he did so. "I am sorry to get you in so much trouble" he said smiling as he placed his hand on her face. "It's okay but you have to go now".

"Are we ever going to say a goodbye that doesn't involve running?"

"One of these days" Evelyn exclaimed as John kissed her one more time and ran around the house. Evelyn straightened her shirt and her hair and walked back in. "Evelyn" Tom yelled as she walked into the house. "I am right here" she said walking around the corner. "Who's car is that out front?

Evelyn looked over his shoulder and saw the headlights pulling out of the driveway. "It's Jo's".

"Since when does Jo drive a mustang?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face. "She just bought it she is fixing it up".

"I didn't know she knew anything about cars."

"You know there is a first time for everything". Tom was not a hundred percent convinced but accepted her explanation. "Right well I am going to go shower. I will see you in the morning, your riding with me to work right?"

"Right" she said and Tom kissed her on the cheek and made his way up stairs. She quickly turned around and looked for Lynette. "Mom?" she said walking back into the living room. She noticed they had knocked the throw pillows on the ground and she picked them up and threw them back on the couch. She heard the front door slam and walked around the corner. "Where'd you go?" Evelyn asked as Lynette walked in headed for the kitchen. "I invited your friend to the party tomorrow night."

"What?" Evelyn asked. Lynette looked up at her with a serious face. "If you going to have sex with this guy I at least think we need to get to know him first". Evelyn walked over and collapsed into a chair. "Mom we were not about to have sex and that is so embarrassing" Lynette looked over at Evelyn and slammed her purse on the table. "Well you probably should have thought about that before you started making out with him on my couch." Evelyn looked at her mom is disbelief. "Don't look at me like that Evelyn, you're the one that brought him into the house, it's only fair that we get to meet him and it's a neighborhood block party it's not like I invited him over for some one on one time. I also just saved your butt; the least I can get is a little bit of thanks". Evelyn stood up from the table shoving her chair in. "Mom I am twenty three years old, I am old enough to date whoever I want I don't need your approval".

"Well as long as you are living under my roof, you'll do I say, please don't argue with me" she said frantically pulling a pill bottle out of her purse.

Lynette pulled a glass out of the cabinet, filled it up with water from the sink and pulled a pill out of the bottle, throwing her head back as she swallowed it. . "I'll move out then is that what you want?" Evelyn asked.

"I didn't say that. I am just saying it would be nice to know who you are spending your time with these days. Evelyn you don't let me into any aspect of your life anymore. You never tell me where you are or who you're with, I don't even feel like I know my own daughter".

In that very moment Evelyn's heart broke a little but like she had been doing for the past couple of months she didn't let it show. Her heart told her she should apologize and run into her mother's arms and tell her how much she loves her but something broke and she decided to fight back. "Well maybe you should have taken the time to ask."

"I have tried Evelyn, I have bent over backwards to try and figure out what is going on with you, but you act as if nothing I do is good enough for you" she slapped the top of her hand into her palm as she spoke and Evelyn knew that was a sure sign she was getting angry. "What do you want me to do?, I don't have time to strap you to a chair and pry the information out of you"

"Girl's what's going on?" Tom asked as he quickly came back down the stairs.

"I am not asking you to tie me to a chair mom, I am just saying why don't you just get your ass off the pizzeria long enough to spend time with me every now and then" Evelyn said, both girls ignoring Tom completely. Lynette's face turned an off shade of red, Evelyn knew right then it was time to back down.

"I am doing my best Evelyn but in case you haven't noticed I have cancer and don't quite have as much energy as I used to if it matters to you at all".

"Yeah well what was your excuse before you got sick…" and without thinking Lynette slapped her daughter right across the face.

"Lynette!" Tom yelled, but it was as if the whole room had froze. Lynette looked at Evelyn with horror and disbelief of her own actions, Tom looked at Lynette with an inability to comprehend what had just happened and Evelyn looked at her mother as if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Hand held tight to her left cheek, she quickly ran upstairs slamming her door behind her.

**

The morning flew by. Evelyn awoke before anyone else and quickly ate breakfast before taking her own car to work rather early. Tom wasn't surprised to find her there; Evelyn often dove into work rather than face what was going on around her. That is precisely why he didn't say much throughout lunch. It was when things calmed down and the restaurant was empty that he decided to approach her. Evelyn was refilling the pizza toppings when Tom walked up behind her. "Hey kid".

"Hey" she said looking up at him and forcing a smile. "About what happened last night" he said leaning against the pizza counter. "Listen Tom I appreciate you trying to smooth things over between mom and I but I will talk to her later on tonight".

"I know, but it wasn't right, she never should have hit you". Evelyn smiled and gently picked up a pinch of parmesan cheese and let it run through her fingers. "I deserved it" she said looking up at Tom slightly teary eyed. "It was my fault I never should have said those horrible things to her. I pushed, and pushed and pushed her knowing full well she was getting angry".

"Hey, what happened last night, that wasn't your fault. You have both just been stressed out lately, you need to get through the night and you can talk to her tomorrow. Come on, you guys have put this conversation off for way to long". Evelyn looked up at him and then took a deep breath. "Okay I will sit her down and talk to her tomorrow". The moment it came out of her mouth she wasn't sure why she said it. She wasn't ready to deal with everything that came with confronting her mom but she sure was tired of everyone telling her she had to do it.

"Yeah"? Tom said excited to finally get things patched up between the two. "Yes, I promise" Evelyn said and Tom kissed her on the forehead. "Alright" he said slapping his hands together. "It's Sunday evening and we have no customers, I think it's time to close up shop and get to the party". Evelyn smiled and took off her apron and hung it on a hook in the back. The big neighborhood parties had always been her favorite. The park would be covered in tables and chairs and tiki torches, the men would surround the several different barbeques that would emerge from each other's houses while the women mingled and caught up with old friends. She was especially looking forward to this specific party because Julie was back in town. Even though there was a five year gap between the two, Evelyn had managed to grow close to Julie over the years and was heartbroken when Susan married Ian and Julie went to live with Karl.

The cleanup process was a quick one and Tom, Jo, and Evelyn quickly locked up the restaurant and headed up the alley way. "I will see you guys later" Jo said waving from the street as she headed towards her car

**

When Evelyn got home she jumped out of the car and darted towards the house, avoiding her mom and the kids who were out helping set up. She showered; blow dried her hair and slipped into a light blue dress, throwing a white sweater over it as she headed downstairs. She opened the door to find John sitting on the front porch swing. He stood up and she couldn't believe how well he'd cleaned up. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans which to her surprise were free of any tears or holes and a button up shirt. His arms were free of any bracelets and his hair was left undone, it looked natural and free and made him slightly less rigid. He looked like a perfect gentleman. "You clean up nice". John smiled and eyed her playfully "Eh ,you look okay".

Evelyn punched him in the arm and he grabbed her as he had the night before. "You look beautiful".

"Why thank you" she said quickly pulling out of his embrace and heading for the driveway. "I cannot believe that you accepted an invitation from my mother". He ran down the stairs catching up with up with her. "Well what did you expect me to do? She ran out to my car and quite frankly your mother scares me". Evelyn laughed under her breath not daring to reveal what had happened the night before. "I wasn't supposed to bring anything was I?"

"No, you didn't have to bring anything."

"Well what if they don't like me?" Evelyn stopped in the middle of the street and turned towards him. "Mr. Big I Sing on Stage Every Night is scared of my mother and a neighbor barbeque?"

"I am not scared, just slightly nervous". Evelyn smiled as did John and they continued walking. As Evelyn rounded the street she could immediately smell the propane, signaling that the men were ready to fire up their grills. In the center of the park there were fifteen to twenty tables all covered in white table clothes, and there were people everywhere. She spotted Bree across the grass and waved. Bree quickly signaled for her to come over. Evelyn placed her hand on John's arm and he followed as she weaved through the massive amount of families that had made their way into the subdivision over the last couple of years. Bree greeted Evelyn with a hug and lead her towards two people standing near one of the many refreshment tables. "Evelyn there is someone I want you to meet, this is Walter and Anne Schilling, they just moved here from Chicago. Anne is in commercial real estate and Walter just bought a night club". Evelyn reached out to shake both of their hands. Walter was tall and looked as if he stepped right out of an Al Pachino film. Anne was much shorter than he was and reminded Evelyn of an old Southern Pageant Queen well past her glory years. She looked sad, and that was something Evelyn noticed immediately. "This must be Danielle, you look just like your mother" Walter said smiling. Bree laughed "No this isn't my daughter this is Tom and Lynette's oldest girl".

"The one with the adorable twin boys?" Anne asked. "Yes" Bree replied beaming.

"Well you could have fooled me" Walter said smiling. John looked over at Bree and noticed the sense of pride she obtained from the mistake and smiled. "Hey Walter" someone yelled from across the park. "Excuse us for a moment, it was nice to meet you Evelyn" Walter said and he and Anne walked off. "And who is this dashing young man?" Bree asked smiling. "This is John".

"Ahh the musician, it's wonderful to meet you I am Bree Hodge I am a friend of the family"

"I have heard nothing but good things about you" he said, taking her hand. "Well that's good to hear although I couldn't imagine anything else coming out of Evelyn". Evelyn smiled at Bree slightly embarrassed and Bree began to look around her obviously distracted. "Listen I am sorry sweetheart, but I have about a thousand things left to do…"

"Say no more, I will see you a little later". Bree hugged her once more and began to walk off. "Oh and John, Don't run away too quickly after dinner. You have to be the first guinea pig for my new Lemon Meringue pie recipe".

"I wouldn't think of it Mrs. Hodge" he yelled. "You can call me Bree" she said hurrying towards her house. Evelyn turned towards John and she wrapped her arms around his waist and turned to face him. 'So what do you think?"

"I think you're a lucky girl, you have a lot of people that love you". "I am very lucky" she said taking a deep breath and looking out over all of the people.

"So who else lives on your street?" John inquired. Evelyn walked over to a nearby table and sat down. "Well… see that couple over there, the guy with the goatee and the beautiful brunette? That's Carlos Solis and Gabrielle Lang. Carlos and Gabby used to be married but Gabby is married to a Senator now but those two are still friends".

"Really?"

"I personally think there is still something going on between them, or if there is not there should be. Have you ever met two people and instantly known they are supposed to be together? That's how it is with Carlos and Gabby. It's just a matter of time I am telling you". She then shifted in her seat " See those two men standing over there in corner? The one on the left is Orson, that is Bree's husband and the other one is my step dad Tom".

"Well I am glad I am seeing him for the first time here rather than in your living room".

"I am too, trust me". Evelyn looked around and saw Katherine out in the street speaking with Adam. "That woman over there in the blue dress with the long brown hair, that's Katherine Mayfair. Her and her husband just moved here from Chicago and listen to me John whatever you do. This is a cardinal rule okay if you break it, sudden death ensues"

John couldn't help but laugh. "Sudden death got it, what's the rule?"

"No matter what Katherine tries to offer you, when Bree Hodge asks you who's desert you like better; because she will. You always say hers".

"No exceptions?"

"Absolutely no exceptions if you value your life what so ever"

"I will definitely keep that in mind. Who is that?" John asked? Watching Susan and Ian walk up to one of the neighbors.

"That's Mike's ex wife Susan and her husband Ian"

"Who is that standing behind Ian?" Evelyn leaned back a little to see who he was talking about. "Oh my god it's Julie!" Evelyn exclaimed jumping up from her chair and running towards her friend. John stayed seated as he watched the excitement that overcame her.

"How ya doin?" he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around to find Mike standing there holding two beers. He handed John one and sat down in the seat next to him. "Thanks man" he said not taking his eyes off Evelyn".

She is something else isn't she?" John commented as he watched Evelyn's face light up as she talked to her friend. "She is indeed" Mike responded as he closely watched John drink his beer.

"What exactly is your plan?" he asked. John looked over at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're in a band, your only in town for a while, you're going to leave. What did you think starting a relationship with her was going to do?"

John rolled his eyes and set his beer down on the table. "Listen, I don't know who you are or what your relationship with Evelyn is but she is a big girl, she started the same exact relationship I did knowing full well that I was leaving at the end of the week". He took another sip of his beer and looked out over the party. "Do you have any idea who she is? I mean do you know her at all?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" John said sarcastically. "What's her favorite band?" Mike asked and John looked stumped. "The Beatles" Mike replied. "Do you know what her favorite movie is? It's Rear Window". Mike leaned back into his chair and continued his tirade. "She loves to read in fact she has a whole shelf full of books she has read a hundred times. She knows more than me when it comes to cars, and when she gets nervous she has this goofy but adorable laugh that sounds exactly like her mother"

John slammed his beer down on the table and turned towards Mike. "Whatever it is you have to say why don't you come out and say it". Mike set his beer down and leaned in resting his arms on the table un-phased by his aggressive attitude. "I am just saying be careful, she isn't in a good place right now, the last thing she needs is to be hurt by you". Before John could make a rebuttal, Evelyn and Julie came strolling up to the table in all smiles. "John this is Julie". John quickly got up for the table and outstretched his hand. "It's nice to meet you Julie, Evelyn talks about you all the time".

" Awww. Thanks Evie" Julie said elbowing Evelyn in the side. "Like he would know" Mike said sarcastically under his breath. Evelyn and John gave him a quick scowl and both girls took their seats quickly ending the conversation that begun between Mike and John. "I am going to go find your mom Julie, good to have you home" Mike said as he walked off. The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Lynette and Evelyn had managed to avoid each other despite the tight settings; Susan relaxed long enough with Mike around to enjoy herself. Andrew, John and Julie got along like they had been friends forever and Mike had managed to keep his outburst to a minimum. It wasn't until it the sun began to set, that the darkness began to settle in.

"Did anyone see where Mike went?" Evelyn asked as she stood up from the table. "I think he went home" Julie said. "He would not have left without saying goodnight, Excuse me for just a second". Evelyn left the table and went to search for him. She finally found him in the corner talking with Tom and her mother. She walked towards them and put a smile on her face for the sake her mother and the party. Tom waved at her and Mike smiled but Lynette stood there with the same look that had fallen across her face the night before. "Mom what is it?" Tom and Mike looked down at Lynette then all three of them quickly glanced in the direction she was looking. In an instant Evelyn felt as if her legs had turned to Jell-O. A tall man with dark hair smoothly eased out of the back of a black car that had just pulled up to the party. In his hand he carried a small gold box and began to look around as if he was in search of someone. "Do you know that guy?" Mike asked. Evelyn wrapped her hand around his arm with a firm grip as if she was trying to keep herself from falling. "I think that's my father".

_All Fairytales come to an end sooner or later. Some people lean on those around them to make up for the images they have been forced to leave behind. But some head in the complete opposite direction, hurting those closest to them and grabbing hold of those who never truly value them for who they really are. _


	6. Who Said Goodbyes Were Easy

_Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this last chapter up, work has been crazy the last couple of months and I haven't had much time to write. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and that you for those who have waited for this chapter. You all are amazing! 3_

_At the precise moment we are born until the day we pass on we form bongs with those that are closest to us; whether it's the mother that gave birth to us, the friends that help us through the hard times or the step-dads that love us even when they don't have to. No matter who they are we never ever expect them to leave. _

Time seemed to stop for just a moment. Was that her father? He looked just like the man in the small picture she kept in the tin on her dresser just older. Why was he here? She watched him gracefully enter the party carrying a small golden box with a bow. He was looking around as if he was trying to find a face he could recognize. Would he recognize her if he saw her? Of course not who was she kidding, the last time he saw her she was barely out of pull-ups. She felt Lynette's hand grab her arm and the silence in her mind lifted and she was suddenly aware of everything around her. She noticed that John caught her worried face and was headed over to her; she heard all of the laughing, and the clinging of glasses. She heard Kayla yell at Parker across the yard and she felt Mikes hand fall across her back. "Wait here Evelyn don't move" Lynette asked and hurried across the lawn. She looked over at Tom and saw the same worry in his face that was so blatantly reflected in her mothers. "What's going on?" John asked squeezing in next to Tom but nobody could answer, they just watched.

Lynette was overwhelmed with emotions to say the least. She was scared, and angry and wanted answers from the man that left her and her daughter so many years ago. As she crossed the lawn her emotions only got stronger. He looked almost exactly the same if that's possible after nearly twenty years. His cheek bones were still firmly sculpted but his face was still soft and warm. His black hair was firm in place as if he spent time readjusting each piece in the mirror and he looked very well put together in his black suit, but none of that mattered, all Lynette could feel was the fury. "What the hell are you doing here Vincent?" she demanded as she reached him on the corner of the street. "Hello to you to Lynette, you still look as beautiful as ever" he said a coy smile crossing his face. "I am serious, I don't want you here".

"Well that's good because I didn't come here to see you I came to see Evelyn". Lynette pierced him with a solid gaze. "Come on, I haven't seen her since she was four, I am doing business a couple miles away I just wanted to stop by and see my daughter".

"Your daughter…Since when?"

His demeanor immediately changed and is face hardened. "You're the one that sent me away Lynette did you forget that?" He slid his hand down his chin and wiped the perspiration off his forehead. "I came back to you and Evelyn and you sent me away so don't blame me for not being around".

"You knew it was for the best Vincent, I couldn't have her around your family and you knew it. You weren't even there when I was pregnant with her anyway. I wanted her to be happy, and safe for that matter I had to do what I could to protect her. I don't know why you're so upset; you never wanted a family anyway"

"Is this what were going to do, play the blame game? Nothing has changed with you Lynette absolutely nothing, you're the same controlling and selfish woman you were when I met you".

"Selfish how am I being selfish?"

All Evelyn could do was watch from across the yard. She was grateful for the loud music that was playing; only a few people nearest to her mom had turned to see what all of the fuss was about, but the majority of the guest didn't notice. "Maybe I should go over there" she said and turned to Tom for approval. He shook his head and she wrapped her arms around him just like she had when she was younger and squeezed him tightly. "Love you kiddo".

"I love you too Tom" she said and walked away. She knew this was going to be hard on him, he was the only dad she had ever had.

She took a deep breath and laid her hand on her moms back causing her to jump slightly. Lynette looked over at her, her face was flushed and she looked anxious. Evelyn slid her hand down her back and grabbed her hand, she knew it was hard on her mom him being here. She took a breath and looked up at the man standing across from them, her father.

He looked like he was in shock, his green eyes grew wide and his breathing slowed. A wide grin fell across his face and before she could blink his arms were around her. Evelyn let go of Lynette's hand and wrapped one of her arms awkwardly around him.

"Evelyn" he said and they both stood there in silence for a moment. He finally let her go and couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I can't believe how big you are, your more beautiful than I would have imagined"

"Thank you". There was an awkward silence that surrounded the three of them. "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked and Evelyn turned to her mother. Lynette forced the smallest of smiles and nodded her head slightly. Vincent put his arm around his daughter and led her out into the street. Evelyn caught one last look at Lynette as she put her hand on her forehead and turned around to speak to Tom, Mike and John.

She couldn't believe it, if you would have asked her years ago if she thought there would be a day when she would walk down Wisteria Lane with her father she would have said no. But here he was, slightly taller than her, surrounded by an overwhelming air of confidence and an uncertain smile on his face.

"So you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw a couple of kids running around, they looked like little clones". She slightly chuckled and smiled up at him.

"I have three brothers; Preston, Porter, and Parker and two sisters; Kayla and Penny and they are all just crazy, and funny and out of control".

They both were laughing at this point but Evelyn's face immediately turned serious and before she could think her thoughts escaped the grip her mind had on her mouth.

"Can ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why did you leave?"

His smile faded and Evelyn noticed the lines that formed in his forehead. They walked a little further and finally he spoke. "Evelyn there is no good reason as to why I left you, nothing is going to make up for what I did to you".

"I know there is no good reason, but what's your reason". Evelyn stopped walking and so did Vincent, they were standing face to face in the middle of the street she wanted an answer.

"I was 25 years old and I wasn't much of a man". Vincent walked over and sat on the corner of Bree's yard and Evelyn followed. "I know that sounds about as cliché as it gets but my family wanted me to finish graduate school and your mother didn't want me around and I understood. I wasn't there while she was pregnant with you and that was a whole nine months of her mother telling her she didn't need me and her thinking I didn't want her. By the time I came back and you were born she wouldn't even let me see you. Years later I got a court order and saw you twice but it seemed that I was gone so long you barely remembered me. I figured it would only hurt more if I kept coming around. Your mother wanted me gone completely but she agreed to let me send you a birthday card every year. I should have never came back, I never wanted to hurt you but I didn't want you to go on thinking I didn't love you either"

Tears streamed down Evelyn's face and she looked over at him. "I am sorry Evelyn, I truly am sorry".

She took a deep breath; all of those years of wondering if her father ever cared for her were resolved. He could have been lying but she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't, and why would he bother coming all the way out here if it wasn't true. "What's in the box?" Evelyn asked as she gently wiped the rims of her eyes with her sweater.

"Oh I almost forgot" he said, his frown turning into a smile. "I brought this for you" and he held the box out on his palm. She took it from him and smiled and gently untied the dark red bow that graced the top of the box. Inside was another black box and when she opened it she couldn't believe it. It was a solid gold locket accented with small green emeralds and an "A" engraved on the top. "It's beautiful" she remarked running her fingers around the outer edges. "But I can't take this, it's too nice".

She quickly wrapped the bow around the black box and handed it out to him, he immediately pushed it back towards her. "I want you to have it, it belonged to my mother. That's what the A stands for Antonelli".

"Antonelli" she repeated quietly. "I'm Italian?" she asked looking at him. "Probably less than a quarter or so but yeah". She ran her finger along the clasp on the back and then gently pulled the locket open. Inside was a small picture of him and a small little girl with curly red hair. Immediately Evelyn's eyes widened and she looked back up at her father.

"That was the last time I saw you" he said the sadness still lingering in his voice. "I thought you might like a picture of the two of us".

"I love it thank you" she looked back down at the picture. "Listen I have to get going, but I am doing business right outside of Fairview, I would love it if you would come have dinner with me on Saturday".

"Really?" she asked. "Really" he said and smiled at her. "Okay I'll be there".

Vincent jumped up off the curb and smiled. "Great". He pulled a card out of his pocket and wrote an address on the front of it. "This is my card; my cell phone number is on the bottom. I have a meeting at this casino right outside town early but will be at the restaurant in the hotel next door at 8:00, that's the address on the bottom".

"Were eating dinner at the Carlton?" she asked taking the card from him. "Yes, unless there is somewhere else you would like to go."

She got up from the curb "No of course not, that's just a really nice and expensive restaurant".

"That isn't anything you have to worry about, trust me" Vincent put his arm around his daughter and they walked back towards the party. All eyes were on the two of them when they walked up to the black car. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a scene".

"Ah don't worry, in this neighborhood; everything is a scene."

Vincent stared at her for a couple of seconds and then kisses her cheek. "Goodbye my girl, I will see you in a couple of days".

"Bye Dad" and as the words left her mouth it sounded strange. "Dad" she repeated to herself quietly. She sighed as she watched his car drive away and slid the locket underneath the cloth of her dress so it was unseen. Within seconds she was quickly bombarded by Tom and Lynette who quickly grabbed her face like a child who had fallen off her bike.

"Are you okay? Sweetie what did he say?" Evelyn grabbed her mother's hands and pulled them away from her face. "I am fine mom, he didn't say anything other than he just wanted me to know that he loved me, he explained why he left and said he just wanted to see me before he left town".

"Did he say anything about coming back?" Lynette asked earnestly. "No he is leaving town tonight, he won't be back" Evelyn said and once again the rims of her eyes began to tear. She didn't cry because he was gone or because she was overwhelmed by seeing him, rather she cried because she had lied to her mother. Her sick, tired, overwhelmed mother, but she had to…because the truth would have upset her even more.

***

After Vincent left, Evelyn said goodbye to everyone and her and John left the party in all its gossipy glory behind. John grabbed Evelyn's hand as they walked down the street but didn't say a word. It wasn't until he followed Evelyn upstairs and she closed her bedroom door that the first word was spoken.

"Oh my god" she said collapsing on her bed and letting out a long exhausted breath as if she had been holding it through the whole ordeal. She laid her arm over her eyes and John sat on the end of the bed and slipped off her left shoe.

"I couldn't believe it. The minute I saw him walk out of the car I knew exactly who he was. Isn't that crazy? I mean I don't remember him at all and did you see the look on my mom's face? There is someone somewhere who has it out for me I am telling you. They look down and say "Hey Evelyn Scavo had an easy day so let's see how much stress we can put on her before she cracks".

"I can't believe he just showed up out of nowhere" John said gently rubbing the bottom of her foot. "What I don't understand is why he would stop by for ten minutes or so and just leave again? It really doesn't make any sense."

Evelyn just stared towards the window, she knew she should tell John, she knew she should tell somebody, but she didn't want to risk it getting back to her mom because she knew there would be an argument. She listen to the quiet for a little while until John stood up and walked towards the large bookshelf in the corner. "Mike said you were a reader" he stated as he looked through the six shelves of books.

Evelyn turned to lie on her side facing him. "Yeah, I am kind of a dork when it comes to books".

"You have really read all of these?" he asked.

"Yep, most of them more than once"

"Which one is your favorite?" John asked and smiled anxiously awaiting her selection. Evelyn thought about it for a moment and gently got up of the bed and walked to the bookshelf. She perused for a moment then pulled out a small thin book with the cover missing.

"Persuasion" John read out loud.

"Persuasion" Evelyn repeated and watched as he read the back cover of the book. "After years apart unmarried Anne Elliot encounters the dashing naval officer others persuaded her to reject" he stopped reading and looked over at her. "It sounds depressing".

She playfully snatched the book out of his hand. "It's not, its beautifully written. Her family pressures her not to marry him because he has no money. Then years later they meet and they are two totally different people and they have to persuade themselves to fall back into love with each other.....how do you do that?"

"Do what?" John asked. "You have this crazy way of totally distracting me, I totally forgot about everything there for a second, it felt good".

John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, "I believe I have other methods of distracting you as well". Evelyn laughed and smiled at him, "You really don't value your life at all now do you? If my parents come home they're going to kill you."

"Some things are worth dying for" he said laughing. "Well can we at least eat before we die, there was all that food at that party and I didn't eat a thing". Evelyn grabbed his hand and she dragged him downstairs. After they ate Tom and Lynette showed up with all of the kids. Evelyn could tell that Lynette wanted to talk to her but she wasn't going to give her a chance, at least not tonight anyways. It seemed as if John was immediately part of the family. The kids tackled him when they walked through the door, Lynette even warmed up to him as the night went on and talked about music, and John and Tom shared a beer in the garage with Orson discussing the latest football game. It eventually got so late she had to drag him out of the garage so she could go to sleep.

"My lord, you cannot tell me you spent all of that time talking about football".

"It's a very complex sport" John remarked as they walked down the driveway. "We were supposed to spend the whole night together" Evelyn said making a puppy face at him as they walked. John laughed before turning towards her to answer, he grabbed the back of her neck and leaned in and kissed her. "Tomorrow night, I am all yours".

"Hmm" Evelyn said smiling. "I'm talking a restaurant, an old movie then the whole rest of the night on the bus, just you and me".

"Promise"?

"I promise" John said and kissed her, a kissed that felt like it lasted forever but in a good way. After he let her go he smiled and she watched him walk away and jump into the small red mustang. At that very moment a cold rush of wind blew through her hair and she wrapped the small sweater around her arms and headed into the house.

***

The next day flew by, each hour leading Evelyn closer and closer to Saturday night. She woke up early and got the kids off the school, covered a shift at the pizzeria and hurried home to shower and change for her and John's night together. She was taking off the necklace her father gave her when she heard her mother call from downstairs. "Evelyn I think John's here".

She ran to the window and laughed when she saw his tour bus sitting outside, she had no idea as to what he had planning that involved that huge thing. She hit the stairs running and couldn't help but smile as she walked out and saw him standing there. It was a matter of seconds though, when her face turned white and she noticed what was going on. Tom was driving and John was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt. "What's going on?"

"Listen Evelyn, one of the guys got us a gig down in Texas.."

"You're leaving now…" she said solemnly and looked out over the street.

"I am sorry, there just isn't any way we can pass this up. There is supposed to be a record contractor there who is actually interested in listening to us, this could mean big things for the band".

"We knew it wasn't forever, we knew it had to end sooner or later" she said and smiled at him.

He kissed her on the forehead, and then laid his cheek on the side of her face. "Sweet Evelyn, always has to be strong." She laid her nose on his cheek and they stayed like that for a moment. She thought maybe if she didn't say anything he couldn't feel all the emotions that were rushing through her body. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to kiss him and tell him to stay, that she would get him a plane ticket to Texas in a couple of days but she knew that couldn't. This was his dream and he had to do what he had to do, she had to let him go. The quick honking of the bus jolted them apart and John sent a snaring look at the boys who were watching him out the window. " This was supposed to be our day" John said smiling at her.

"Its okay" she said her voice cracking in between the words. John looked at all the bracelets on his wrists and gently pulled off a small leather one. He buttoned it around her wrist and gently kissed the inside of her arm. Evelyn thought for a moment and then her eyes sparked. "Hold on just one second, please" she turned around and ran inside. After a minute she came back out and placed a small book into his hands.

"Persuasion"

"Read it" she said and gently took a step back. " I will maybe more than once" he said and that caused her to smile. She then nodded and began to walk away. She could feel him watching her and her chest began to hurt more and more with each step. There came a moment when she felt as if her heart was going to explode. It was then that she turned around and ran into his arms and kissed him. She hit him so hard she nearly knocked him down, yet it didn't take long for him to reciprocate her forcefulness. She felt his body lean into hers and she knew that would be the last time they would be together. After a minute or so she let him go and they just looked at each other. There wasn't anything left to say, so Evelyn took in a long ragged breath and forced a smile. "Goodbye John".

"Goodbye Evelyn" he said. She turned around and walked away and this time she didn't look back.

_From the moment we form bonds we truly believe with all our heart those we love will never leave. It was a truly wise person who came along and informed that all good things must come to an end. _


	7. Uneasy Revelations

Disclaimer: Sorry about the chapter that was previously posted under the same title. Thanks to the wonderful (and very observant..lol) Serena, I realized I posted a VERY ugly and VERY rough almost to the point of being embarrassing draft of the first couple pages of the next chapter. So I am sorry if anyone caught it and I hope it didn't spoil anything. This is indeed the chapter that was supposed to be posted. Thank you again Serena!

_Anything can happen over the course of a single day. In just a few short hours babies are born, marriage vows are spoken and doctors inform their patients they've beat the illnesses that once threatened to take their lives. Though for some of us, the events of a single day are not so blissful, they change the person life has sculpted us to be and shake us down to our very core. _

Evelyn tried to keep herself as busy as possible in order to forget about John leaving and focus on the meeting with her father. So it came as no surprise to her that Saturday morning had come so fast. That night Katherine and Bree were hosting a benefit party that Tom and Lynette were attending and Mrs. McClusky was going to watch the kids. Evelyn was supposed to go into work for a couple hours after her parents left to help close but traded the shift with Jo in order to make time for dinner. After nearly forty loads, or so it seemed, of football jerseys and princess t-shirts, she finished up the last of the laundry and dodged fighting children to make her way up the stairs. As she passed her mother's room she caught a glimpse of her looking herself over in the tall floor length mirror. The chemo had made her thin and worn but if asked at that very moment Evelyn would have said she had never seen her look more beautiful. The red dress held tight to her skin and loosely flowed out through the bottom. Lynette had pulled her hair back and the long silver earrings suited her thinning face. Lynette looked over and smiled. "What do you think?" Lynette asked. "Is it too much?"

"You look beautiful momma" and Lynette smiled as if Evelyn's conformation was all she needed. She walked over to her and gently placed her hands on Evelyn's shoulders. "I really am sorry about your dad sweetheart, it was for the best though" she said with genuine regret flickering in her eyes and Evelyn nodded.

"You've just been through the ringer this week. Things are going to get easier".

"I am okay I swear. I just want you guys to have fun tonight and we can talk tomorrow morning"

"Do you really mean it"? Lynette asked looking surprised. "Yes I promise" Evelyn said. Lynette smiled and kissed her on the cheek hoping she was serious about her offer, they had way too much to discuss. Lynette looked at her for a second then smiled and headed down the hallway. Tom came busting out of the bedroom looking frustrated, quite the contrast to her mother's graceful exit. "You know I really hate these things, I hate having neighbors that are constantly throwing parties" Tom said as he tried to adjust his tie. "I know I pity you" Evelyn said grabbing the tie and helping him fix it. "I pity you A: because you have to go to a ravenous party and mingle with fabulous people, Poor you" she commented making Tom smile. "And B: because you have worked in advertising for how long and still can't put your tie on".

"It's not my fault public functions drive me crazy" Tom said kissing her on the cheek and rushing down the hall. "Thanks kiddo. Why don't you take the kids over to McClusky's in a hour and enjoy the quiet before you have to head in?".

"I will" she said and picked up the laundry basket and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. The minute the house was empty she began getting ready. She quickly showered but took her time fixing her hair and putting on make-up. As she looked in the mirror she realized she had equal amounts of her parents in her as far as looks we concerned. She had her father's piercing eyes, and mother's short little nose. Her ears looked just like her fathers and she had a mixture of both when it came to her mouth. Where people really saw the resemblance was in her facial expressions. She couldn't tell you how many times she had looked surprised, nervous or excited and people pinpointed just how much she looked like Lynette. After putting on some mascara she drew back from the mirror. The black dress was a little tight for her liking but didn't look too bad on her she decided. The heels were going to be challenge this evening for the simple fact that she hated wearing them but this was defiantly an occasion for such a thing. She took a deep breath, threw on her long black coat and headed down the stairs.

Once out the front door she quickly walked to her car nervously unlocking the door. Before she could get the key out she caught someone walking down the street out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Mike with a skinny blonde in tow. They were walking shoulder to shoulder and headed right past her house. "Hey Mike" Evelyn yelled waving from her driveway. Mike stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and if Evelyn didn't know any better she would have sworn he stared a little longer than he should have. "Hey Evelyn, headed out?" he said stopping

"Yeah I am headed to the Carlton for dinner" she said and saw the blonde looked out towards the street as if she was trying to ignore her." Wow, John certainly has expensive taste".

The name hit her like a semi truck to the stomach. She had thrown herself into work since he left and just realized she hadn't even taken the time to tell Mike. Here and now was not the appropriate time either, so once again, instead of telling Mike the truth Evelyn told yet another lie. "Yeah I think he is trying to impress me" she said forcing a smile. "Who is this?" she asked looking towards the woman who was blatantly disregarding her.

"Oh, I am sorry this is Jennifer" he said and put his arm around her and nudged her forward. "Hi Jennifer it's nice to meet you". Evelyn outstretched her hand and Jennifer hesitantly took it. "Same to you" she said in a snarky tone and once again turned away. "What are you two up to?" Evelyn asked playfully smiling and silently pushing her nose upward.

Mike smiled and jokingly rolled his eyes. "We just got finished eating dinner and we are about to head back to the house and watch a movie…Hitchcock" Mike smiled and gave Evelyn that knowing look. Obviously the date wasn't going very well and Mike didn't plan on doing anything else to make Jennifer comfortable. He would turn on the film and once she realized things were going to go any further she would leave. Mike had such a twisted sense of humor, but it never failed to make Evelyn laugh.

"Well you all have a lovely time and I will see you two crazy kids later" Evelyn remarked and without another glance from Jennifer she crawled into her car and drove off.

It didn't bother Evelyn to see Mike with other woman as they were just friends but for some reason Mike had a strange way of picking the wrong ones. Susan was the only woman she ever thought really suited Mike, and since her his prospects weren't very admirable. He seemed to have a knack for picking up the girls that made up in breast size what they lacked in intelligence.

Thoughts of Mike didn't last very long, eventually the nerves hit and she didn't even have time to let them settle before she pulled into the hotel parking lot. She was twenty minutes early so she parked her car out front of the casino. She slowly walked across the parking lot and watched as the fancy cars pulled up to the Valet parking booth and people got out in their fastidious clothes carrying their gold studded clutch bags. She didn't want to think about how much money would be lost in the casino that evening. Evelyn never cared for gambling, she had watched her grandmother loose way too much money in the past and saw the toll it took on her family. The hotel was more beautiful than she could have imagined. She had never stayed there or eaten at the restaurant but she had heard stories of its great magnificence. Once she was seated she finally had time to take it all in. She ran her fingers over the beautiful crystal glasses, she toyed with the edge of the white silk napkins and took a sip of her chardonnay as she waited. Time went by and it seemed like she sat there forever, she made her way through two glasses of wine and was starting on a glass of water. "Where was he?" she wondered, "He said eight o'clock". She reached in her purse to find her cell-phone only to realize she left it at home, so she stopped a nearby waiter. "Excuse me, what time is it?"

"It's fifteen minutes after nine miss, are you waiting for someone? Would you like me to get you a phone?"

"No that's okay, thank you". She watched him as he walked away. She really didn't know what to say. "Maybe something happened in the meeting, or maybe he got sick" she wondered. She was pulling things out of a hat at that point but refused to believe she had been stood up or worse he had forgotten about her. She got up from the table, retrieved her coat, and stormed out of the hotel door. The temperature had dropped considerably in the last hour but Evelyn failed to notice. Her heels hit hard on the cement as she made her way next door. It was perfectly logical that the meeting could have run longer than her father expected but her mind was full of nothing but doubt. She entered the casino and the smell of cigarette smoke immediately overtook her. "Can I take your coat miss?" she heard someone ask her and forced a smile as the young man gently slipped the long pocketed coat off her shoulders. She looked around at the massive amounts of people that had filled every nook and cranny of the building. Old women were playing their slot machines, and younger women were draped over their perspective players whispering in their ears and blowing on dice when asked. Unsure of who to ask, she trekked back to the information desk in search of someone that could locate her father. "Can I help you?" a young woman with dark hair asked smiling and leaning over the counter. "Yes I am looking for a Vincent Antonelli, he was supposed to meet me for dinner next door nearly an hour and a half ago, he never showed up and he said he had a meeting here earlier today".

"Let me call upstairs" she offered. "Yes do you have a Vincent Antonelli registered in any of the conference rooms?" Out of the corner of her eye Evelyn caught a man stop when she mentioned her father's name and sure enough, she turned around and he was smiling at her. It wasn't a warm and inviting smile like the young concierge had offered rather his was sinister, like he knew something she didn't. His black slacks were offset by a white button up shirt. His blonde hair was long but tamed and his mismatched eyes glared at her with a predatory intensity. She knew right off the bat her and this strangers weren't going to get along. "Did I hear someone ask for Vincent?" he asked in a British accent that was enough to make any woman go weak at the knees.

"Yes sir Mr. Richardson, she is looking for him" the young girl remarked as she hung up the phone. "He's out of the scheduled meeting". The man looked over Evelyn once more before taking her hand and kissing it. "I am Stephen Richardson, I own this casino, but most people call me Shelly", He took a brief pause as if he was waiting for her to fall to her knees out of admiration. She quickly jerked her hand out of his, "Do you know where my father is?" she asked forcing a phony smile. "My my love, aren't we testy" he said leaning up against the counter and closer to her. He smelt of rich spices and as the space between them got smaller she grew more uneasy. "Do you know where he is or not?" she remarked

"Your father and I were discussing business earlier this evening, I left him with a few of my associates they are taking care of a problem outback" he said as he admired the rings on his fingers.

"It's really important that I talk to him. So if you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction I would be much obliged"

"Oh no. I think it would be best if you waited until he was done then I will send for him. If you would like I would be more than happy to escort you to my office, the area might be more comfortable". He smiled the most sinister grin she had ever seen. The points of his teeth stuck out from underneath his top lip and his eyes burnt right through her. If he hadn't opened his mouth she might have swooned at the sight of his beautiful features but his arrogance, especially at a time like this, just made her want to hit him square in the face. "I will wait right here thanks" she said taking a seat in a nearby stool. "Suit yourself my dear, it was lovely to meet you" he said as he nodded and walked off. Evelyn took comfort in knowing that he hadn't forgotten about her and also that Shelly had left her alone. Her feeling of contempt didn't last long though, eventually time and her nerves got the best of her and again she went looking for her father. She stopped a young man in a casino uniform near an exit door on the wall. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the area out back of the casino". The young man looked at her surprised for a moment as if he wondered why she wanted the directions. Evelyn flashed him a smile though and he didn't stay silent for long until he gave her the information she needed.

***

As Evelyn hastily walked down the back corridor, she officially declared that everyone in this place certifiably gave her the creeps. It seemed as if they had something to conceal and she wondered what sort of business could be keeping her father so long. The more she walked and the more corners she turned, the dingier things became. Chandeliers were soon replaced with single bulbs that lit the way as she walked down a cement ramp which led to a door with the words "Employee's only" scrawled on the front. Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks as she heard muffled cries coming from the other side. She gently pushed the door open and nothing could have prepared her for what was on the other side. It was a large warehouse that was nearly completely empty except for one corner which was sealed off by a chain link fence. Evelyn could hear the screaming but couldn't see what was going on. Old poker boards and tables and chairs blocked her view of what was happening on the other side. She quickly pressed herself up against the wall and slowly made her way around the room. "Come on Joey, I don't deserve this please!" she heard a man say. "My kid has college funds, I'll sell my house. I will pay you back all the money I lost you guys" he said in a plead of desperation. As she got closer and looked through the cracks of all of the piled garbage, she could see a young man, who couldn't be any older than 30, lying on a dark table. His face was bloody and he was sweating refusly, the poor guy was terrified. Another man walked up behind him carrying a piece of long steel piping. He was much taller than any man she had ever seen, and had the tail end of a brown cigar hanging out of his mouth. "You probably should have thought about that before you came into Shelly's casino carrying a pocket full of rigged dice". Evelyn sank back against the wall, she knew this was about to get ugly and just as she turned to leave she saw him. There was her father sitting back in the shadows lighting a cigarette. She couldn't believe it, he was about to just sit back and let this happen. "Please don't do this Joey" he yelled again in agony.

"A casino is its owner's home" Vincent began, as if he has recited this speech a thousand times. "Do you think Shelly sees it as a sign of respect when you come into his home and lie?"

"No, No I don't Im sorry…I'm sorry" he said one more exasperated time. "We could indeed kill you" Joey said circling him like a vulture would a rodent. "I think we'd be better off just giving you a token of our appreciation" Joey said and before Evelyn's mind could register what was going on, Joey brought the pipe down hard on the young man's leg. Evelyn didn't know which one registered louder in her mind, his screams or the deafening crack of his leg. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle her own screaming but her efforts to stay silent proved futile when she tripped over a hub cap that was sitting on the floor. "What the hell was that?" Vincent asked as he whipped around the corner. Evelyn had never seen anyone's expression change so fast; his eyes went from livid to petrified in no time. "Evelyn" he said faintly. They didn't have time to think before Joey came around the corner. If Evelyn hadn't seen him fire the gun, she never would have believed it to be there, its shot was so quiet. Luckily he missed and before she could think she kicked her heels off and took off running. A quick look back caught Joey right behind her and Vincent right behind him. She didn't think about the gun or getting caught she just ran. Every few seconds she could hear something break or hit a wall and she could hear Vincent yelling for Joey to stop, but she didn't dare look back. All she could think about was getting the hell out of the casino. She ran back down the long grey corridor and out a side door with an exit sign over it. She recognized the area as the same parking lot where her car was and made a b-line for the Landrover praying to God she wouldn't get caught. She finally made it to her car when she felt something graze her leg and blow out her front tire. The bullet didn't pierce her skin but startled her enough to cause her to hit the ground, falling face first. Before she had enough time to get up she felt a hand pull her up off the ground, grab her throat and slam her into the car. "Who are you?" Joey demanded. Evelyn couldn't even speak, she was out of breath and his large hands were pressed tight against her windpipe. Without even a thought Joey brought the gun down hard on her shoulder causing her to hit the ground once more. She let an agonizing cry that didn't seem to phase him one bit. He grabbed her by the arm once more, jerked her up and threw her up against the car. " I am going to ask you once more time princess, who the fuck are you?"

Evelyn would have sworn the next thirty seconds happened in very slow motion. She felt everything all at once; his breath on her face, the tightness of his hand around her throat. She felt the blood splatter all over her and Joey's grip loosen as he hit the ground. Time stopped as Evelyn stood there covered in blood and her father stood behind Joey's lifeless body with a gun in his hand. Evelyn's mind stopped. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't even seem to make her brain work. Vincent quickly ran up to her and put his hand on her unhurt shoulder and one on her face. "I am sorry baby..I am sorry"

"I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I promise" he said as he hastily kissed her forehead. He turned around quickly to see Shelly and three other men running out of the same side door she had come through carrying a bigger gun than he was carrying. "You have got to get out of here Evelyn, if they find us we are both dead. Just run and don't stop until you make it home". She didn't move. "Evelyn go" he yelled and once again she took off. She ran as fast as she could weaving through the cars and straight into the woods that would take her to the interstate. Once inside the wall of trees, hidden from sight she turned around to see the men dragging her father back inside. "Get the girl Sam!" she heard Shelly yell in the distance and saw one of the men weave though the cars and run down the hill towards her. She ran as fast as she could across the cold ground. About halfway through the woods without warning it began to rain heavily. Thunder filled the sky and every moment or so lightening would fill the area so she could see where she was going. She couldn't tell you how much time had passed but eventually she came to an opening in the road up ahead.\ She was almost out of the woods when her foot caught a tree root which sent her once again to the ground. For a moment she didn't move. She felt as if she didn't have enough energy to do so. Her mind was so overwhelmed and so exhausted that she couldn't tell her body to keep going. Then the idea of being home safe gave her the strength to push just a little bit harder to make it onto the road. She pushed herself off of the ground and ran straight into traffic, flagging down anyone who would stop. It took three cars to totally pass her by before one finally stopped, it was a Fairview cab, undeniably just leaving the casino.

"Are you crazy you almost got yourself killed running out into the street like that" the driver explained as she jumped into the cab, but upon catching a glimpse of her, his tone softened. "Well I don't even need to ask, I'll take you straight to the hospital".

"I need to go home" she said frantically searching out her window through the rain for Sam. "I don't think so maam look at you, your covered in blood and practically freezing to death, I am taking you to the hospital" he said forcefully as he began to pull off.

"I don't need to the go the fucking hospital, there is someone after me please just take me home". The cab driver stopped in the middle of the road with a blank and panicked look on his face. "I'm really sorry, it's just really important that I get away from him and to my family, please" she turned back towards the woods and saw Sam run out crouching over and trying to catch a breath. "Where do you live?"

"4355 Wisteria Lane, please hurry" the cab driver looked over and caught a glimpse of the man running towards the cab and slammed on the gas. The ride there was completely silent but she noticed him look back at her every now and then. After what seemed like forever he pulled up in front of her house. She frantically searched her pockets and realized her bag was in her car. "It's okay, just get inside and get to your family" he said with a look of pity. She didn't know what to say, so she smiled and nodded sliding out of the car. The cab driver didn't even notice her slip the gold ring of her finger and leave it in the backseat.

He left her standing in her driveway and she frantically searched for anyone that appeared to be following her. Her mind was in vast contrast from its previous state. It wouldn't stop whirling, and she couldn't figure out what her next move was. She couldn't go over to McClusky's, the last thing she wanted to do was get the kids involved. The weight of the night's events weighed too heavily on her mind and Evelyn was slowly loosing it. He had to have followed her she was sure of it. Any minute someone was going to pull onto the street and grab her. She couldn't just stand there in the middle of the road, she had to do something. "Protection" she said out loud was what she needed. So without thinking she quickly ran to Bree's ignoring the feeling of the blood on her skin, the ache in her shoulder and the wound on her leg. The lights were on inside but she knew everyone was gone; all of the neighborhood was at the benefit dinner. She turned around to go grab her key and remembered they were gone; she left them in the pockets of her coat, which hung at the casino. Without thinking she slung her fist through the window next to Bree's door and opened it from the inside. She quickly grabbed a throw on a nearby couch and quickly wrapped it around her arm; Bree would have a cow if she came home and there was blood all over the carpet. She knew exactly what she had to do and flew upstairs and reached for the box that was hidden beneath Bree's bed. She pulled the shot gun out and pulled a bullet out of a separate box. Her hands were violently shaking and she dropped it on the ground. "Damn it" she muttered picking it up and putting it back in. She cocked the gun back and quickly closed the case and shoved it back underneath the bed. She ran across the street, thankful that the neighbors were away or else someone might have thought she was crazy. She grabbed the spare key from underneath the front carpet and quickly locked the front door behind her. Once she was in she took her first breath in what seemed like hours and slowly slid down the door taking a moment to rest on the cold hard wood floor.

_Life is made up of a mixture of moments that shape who we are. At a beautiful banquet dinner a prestigious redhead and her partner congratulate each other on a benefit dinner well done, knowing they have a bright future ahead. Somewhere a tired plumber fixes a broken sink after a long night wondering if he will ever find love after a lost date. And somewhere in a house in the suburbs a young girl clutches tight to the barrel of a shot gun fearing what will happen if she has to come face to face with those she fears the most. _


	8. A Broken Spirit

_People find comfort wherever they are able: some find it in a clean and well maintained house, some in the arms of a lover, and some in the depths of a bottle. There comes a time in everyone's life though, when the comfort we have come so accustomed to possessing suddenly disappears and we are forced to face the world, bare of the securities we once held. _

Evelyn leaned back against the front door to her house with her head in her hands. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, something in her was broken. The events of the night had taken their toll on her and she was lost as to what to do next. She didn't bother turning on any of the lights in her house, rather she slid behind the couch in the living room and clutched tight to the stolen shotgun.

Mike Delfino yawned as he pulled onto the street. It was very rarely he got late night calls and when he did they nearly took all of the energy out him. He was nearly asleep behind the wheel when the reflection of the red and blue lights in the windshield caught his attention. He quickly pulled into his driveway and then spotted Orson shaking hands with the police. "Hey Orson what's going on?" Mike asked as he walked up the street and the police got into their cars and left. "Someone broke into our house" Orson said rubbing his forehead and placing his arms across his chest. "Jesus, do they know who it is?" Mike asked.

"No, they took Bree's shotgun and used the throw in the living room to bandage some sort of wound, but other than that nothing is missing. They left all of the silver and all of Bree's jewelry sitting on the dresser. I really hate to think of some sort of criminal running around our neighborhood with a loaded shotgun".

"I am sorry man. I hate to say it was probably some kid trying to…." Mike stopped talking when he saw a small red drop on the concrete. "Did the police see the blood over here on the street" Mike said looking down. "I don't think so" Orson replied as he moved closer to where Mike was standing. "There's another" he said taking three or four steps forward.

Mike and Orson followed the drops of blood across the street to the Scavo's front porch. "Do you think they're in there?" Orson asked leaning down and whispering to Mike. "I don't know, but there is one way to find out". Mike pulled his wallet out of his pocket and slid out a credit card. He placed it in between the door and the frame and popped it open with ease. "Why do I get the feeling you have done this before?" Orson asked looking at him skeptically. Mike just shot him a glare and quietly entered the house. They silently entered into the kitchen, and crept through the living room. He looked down and rolled his eyes when he saw the orange plastic bat in Orson's hand. "Where did you get that?" Mike asked. "I found it on the porch, they could be armed". He just shook his head and took a few steps forward nearly hitting the floor when the solid double barrels came out from behind the couch. "Step Back" Evelyn said moving the shotgun forward a few inches. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" Mike said doing just as she asked. He noticed the shotgun was shaking violently and followed the black iron all the way up to its carrier. "Evelyn?" he asked in disbelief, all he could see in the dark was a pair of shadowy green eyes.

There was another moment of silence and nobody moved. Orson seemed to lose all fear and casually stepped forward, "Evelyn did you break into my house?" Mike put up his hand to stop him from saying anything else. "Evelyn it's me, it's Mike, just put the gun down and sit down and we can talk okay?" She still didn't move, so he hesitantly shifted a couple inches closer and latched his hand around the barrel and held it away from his face. "Come on Evelyn let go, its okay".

"Mike" Evelyn said wearily in a clear moment of recognition and she let the gun fall loose from her hands and drop to the floor. She fell into Mike's chest and grasp tight to the sides of his shirt. "Evelyn what the hell happened" he asked pulling her away from him and taking a good look at her body. There were small cuts all over her face, and a huge bleeding gash in her shoulder. Mike couldn't tell whether her chest or stomach was bleeding because she was covered in thick dark blood. It was also caked on both of her knees and her bare feet were covered in dirt.

Evelyn tried but she couldn't speak. Her clothes were soaking wet and the cold had settled in every inch of her body. Mike grabbed a blanket off the couch and threw it around her trying to quickly warm her up; he walked over and sat on the couch, pulling her so close she was almost on top of him. "Orson, why don't you call the police back and tell them that we need an ambulance." Mike gently pulled her away and grabbed her face. "Evelyn look at me, tell me what happened, did John do this to you". She took a deep breath as if to steady her pounding heartbeat. "No it wasn't John" she muttered not unlocking her eyes from Mike's stare. "Who was it then?" There was a few moments of silence between them before Orson walked back into the house and began turning on the kitchen lights to illuminate the once dark home. Evelyn frantically jumped up off of the couch and began slamming light switches down. "We have to keep the lights off or else Sam will know were here and he will kill us just like Dad killed Joey". Orson and Mike exchanged worried looks and Mike jumped off the couch and slowly approached her in an attempt to calm her down. "Evelyn who is Sam?" Orson asked from behind Mike. "He is going to kill me because I made dad kill Joey" she said wiping the perspiration off of her forehead. Evelyn quickly walked over the window and opened the curtain a few inches then slammed it shut running for the gun that was still sitting on the floor. "Evelyn you are not making any sense right now, you're not thinking rationally, so just give Orson the gun…."

"I am not giving Orson the gun Mike he is coming".

Orson slowly walked up next to her. "Sweetheart nobody is coming tonight, Mike and I are here and the police are on their way, just give me the gun and tell us what happened". Evelyn looked towards the window contemplated her next move then surrendered the gun for the second time. Orson placed it on a nearby coffee table and turned back towards her as she began to pace the living room floor. "I went to see my dad while he was in town on business. I drove down to the Carlton to meet him for dinner but he never showed. He said he had business in the casino next door so I went to go find him and I ended up in this warehouse". At the point Evelyn began to sob. Mike walked up and kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest, he could feel just how hard her heart was pounding and how bad her body was shaking. "My dad and this guy Joey were beating this young guy with this pipe. All I could hear was his screams and they wouldn't stop"

"Then what happened?" Orson asked. "My dad saw me and I ran. I ran out of the building and into the parking lot and that's when Joey caught me on the shoulder. My dad was right behind him and shot him in the back, he died right in front of me. Then I took off into the woods, you know the ones that lead to the freeway. They sent this guy Sam after me and they got a hold of my dad, I don't know what happened to him."

"It's okay" he said not letting go of her. "I am sure he is fine".

Evelyn slowly stepped back and turned to Orson. "And I am sorry Orson I broke into your house, I just knew Bree had a gun and I didn't know what to do, I was afraid and wasn't thinking I am sorry".

"No, no it's okay" Orson said as he gave her a reassuring hug. "Everything is going to be fine" Orson gave Mike one more unknowing look before the police cars once again made their way back down Wisteria Lane.

***

Lynette was totally and completely exhausted. The party had been beautiful and the food exquisite, although she didn't expect anything less from Bree and Katherine. It was a little early to be heading home, but two dances in and she was done. It seemed that any outside activity combined with the chemo thoroughly exhausted her. She rested her head on the inside of the car window until the line of neighbors and the ambulance on the road caught her attention. "Lynette I think that's our house" Tom said as they pulled further down the street. "Oh my god it's probably one of the kids" she said opening the door and jumping out before Tom could even stop the car. "Lynette wait!" he yelled but to no avail. A million different thoughts ran through her mind as she raced down the street. If something horrible had happened to one of the kids while she had been out partying she never would have been able to forgive herself. She plowed past the ambulance and before she could see who was inside she was stopped by a pair of strong arms. "Lynette wait!"

"Is it one of the boys? What happened?" she asked trying to look past Mike. "Lynette its Evelyn, she went and saw Vincent" Lynette froze and immediately stopped struggling. "She got into a fight or something with a guy he works with and she's pretty banged up. Her heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketed and they had to give her a sedative" Lynette couldn't stand there and listen to him anymore. She squirmed out of his and grasp ran around the ambulance not in the slightest bit prepared for what she saw. There was Evelyn, but not her beautiful sunny eyed daughter. Her face was pale and lifeless and she was staring out at nothing. "Oh…baby what happened? You're covered in blood. " Lynette said running her hands over her cheeks and down her arms. " Evelyn can you hear me? I'm here baby, I'm here" Lynette said as her voice cracked didn't acquire any reaction out of Evelyn. Lynette looked at all of the bandages and then grabbed her hand; it was ice cold to the touch. "Good god" Tom said running up behind Lynette. "What the hell is going on?"

"She probably is going to be unresponsive for a little while, we had to give her something before she went into shock" a young woman said as she jumped out of the back of the ambulance. "She is freezing" Lynette said as she rubbed one of Evelyn's hands in between hers. "She will be fine; we will give her some extra blankets on the way to the hospital". Lynette just stared in disbelief at the EMT's nonchalant attitude. At that moment it was as if something in Evelyn awakened. "I'm gonna stay here" Evelyn said groggily. "I don't think that's a good idea" she heard the woman say. "Nothing's broken but we need to take you in just to have a doctor check you over". Evelyn weakly grabbed her mother's hand and said in a panic "Please mom I just want to go to bed I'm okay, I don't want to go to the hospital." Lynette quickly grabbed hold of her daughter and ran her hand over her back until she could silent her worries. "Is it really necessary for her to go to the hospital tonight? Can't we just let her sleep and take her in the morning". The EMT looked at her with a look of annoyance, but her demeanor changed when she saw the distressed look on both of their faces. "I can't tell you not to go, but I can't force you all to go tonight either" Lynette looked over at Evelyn contemplating whether to take her inside or make her go. She looked so weak and so tired and decided it would be best to keep her home tonight.

Evelyn didn't remember much of what happened in between then and now. She vaguely remembered Tom picking her up and carrying her into the house. She remembered him setting her on the couch and covering her up as he went into the kitchen. She felt Bree's lips touch her forehead and she remembered her mother's warm hand not leaving hers until there was a knock on the door. She awoke feeling tired and undeniably sore, she looked around and it took a moment for her to register that she was back home. She could hear Mike, Bree, Tom, her mom and a man's deep voice talking in the kitchen and it brought her comfort to know they were all here. She wanted to get up and go to them but she just couldn't find the strength. Quietly she shifted over her onto her side and closed her eyes.

"We got a pretty good description of this…Shelly" the detective said pulling a small notebook out of his pocket. " With all Evelyn told the police when they got here and the help from Mr. Delfino we will do our best".

"What does that mean, do your best…. your gonna get him right?" Tom asked leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. "We as the police for the county are going to do our best. As we speak the cops are going through the last of the casino and the adjoining hotel. It appears we are dealing with a skilled bunch of criminals as there is no trace of anything." Lynette quickly turned and laid her hands on the sink, quietly looking out the window. "Shelly has disappeared, along with Mr. Antonelli, Joey and the John Doe they beat up in the warehouse. We've placed a cop car outside the house and I think it would be best not to let Evelyn go anywhere alone at least for a little while. Here is my card" the detective said as he placed it in Tom's hand. "Call me if you have any information or if you need anything at all, I'll do the same" he said nodding to them all and walking out the front door. "Good God" Bree said dropping her head into her hands. "I should have known she was going to go look for him, I should have said something to her about it earlier" Lynette claimed as she walked and sat down at the table. She felt Tom lay both of his hands on her shoulders but she didn't bother moving. "None of this was your fault Lynette, don't blame yourself. That stupid son of a bitch knew exactly what he was doing when he invited her to dinner" Tom said with a serious look in his eyes. The room suddenly fell silent. There wasn't anything for anyone to say, this was the kind of stuff people saw on television, not something that ever happened to your own family. The silence was suddenly broken though when a disheveled Evelyn walked into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket from the couch. If she were completely lucid and alert she might have been bothered by everyone's stares but she didn't notice. The blood suddenly felt very prevalent on her skin and she felt every muscle in her body go weak, it was then she realized maybe she should have gone to the hospital. Noticing the little color that was left drop from her face, Mike quickly ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Come on Lynette, put her in the car, we should have put her in the ambulance before they left" Tom said reaching for his keys. "No" Lynette said, her voice slightly cracking. "She just needs to sleep" Lynette said walking towards her. "Mike will you bring her upstairs?" Mike nodded and followed Lynette. "Lynette this is crazy, she needs to see a doctor" Tom said from the bottom of the staircase. "She's exhausted and she wants to be home we can take her in the morning just let her sleep in her own bed tonight" Lynette just looked at Tom and he recognized that pleading look in her eyes. He just turned around and looked at Bree, he wasn't going to argue with her on this one.

Mike looked down at the beaten and bruised woman lying in his arms and wanted to wake her up and tell her just how sorry he was. Sorry for not seeking her out after he hadn't seen her in a couple of days, sorry for not realizing just how nervous and anxious she was when he met her outside and sorry for not asking her about John or meeting her father for the first time. What a good friend he turned out to be. "Don't look so sad Mike, I'm not dead" he heard her say startling him out of his thoughts. Mike smiled as he trailed past the master bedroom and up the attic stairs. "I can walk its okay" she said and Mike set her down keeping his arm around her and helping her to a love seat that sat next to her bathroom door. Lynette didn't look back as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "That's my cue to go" Mike said as he gave her one more sorrowful look and turned around. It was Evelyn's voice that stopped him in his tracks as he turned to see her standing, obviously in pain. She walked up to him and slowly slid the arm she could move around his neck. "Thank you Mike, thank you for everything" she said as he wrapped his arms around her back, burying his face in her hair. "I am glad you are okay Evelyn, I wouldn't have known what to do if…"

"I know" she said nearly in a whisper, not wanting to think about what could have happened any more than he did. They stayed like that for a couple of short seconds and Evelyn pulled away just as her mother re-entered the bedroom. "I started the shower for you, are you going to be okay?" Evelyn nodded and forced a hint of a smile as she walked into the bathroom and slowly shut the door. Lynette let out a deep breath and walked over and sat on the bed. Stillness filled the room for what seemed like forever until Lynette broke the silence. "What am I gonna do Mike, I don't even know what to say to her" she said looking up at him with a fear stricken face. Mike walked over and sat on the love seat, "I don't know Lynette, she is in way over her head…we all are at this point".

Lynette sat silent for another moment and a sad smile fell over her face. "When Evelyn was born I was only twenty three years old. Everyone said it was plenty old enough to have a baby but I wasn't ready. I never wanted children and even after she was born I told myself I didn't want any more, one is hard enough. I was just out of college and was going to get my masters, and take the advertising world by storm, who had time for a baby?" she said throwing her arms in the arm and letting them fall in her lap. "When I first found out I was pregnant I…" she stopped as if she was about to reveal her deepest secret. "When I first found out I didn't want her" she said and dabbed her forehead and her cheeks with the back of her hand. "One of these days you're going to have kids and I am telling you Mike they will turn your whole world upside down. I was at the hospital, by myself because I didn't tell my mother I went into labor and who knows where Vincent was. Thirteen and a half hours after I got there, they brought her to me and put her in my arms and I can't describe it". Lynette looked up with tear filled eyes, "at that very moment I had never been in love with anyone or anything more in my whole entire life. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I promised her then I would do anything for her and anything to protect her."

"How the hell did I let this happen?" she asked him looking at him as if he held all of the answers. "Lynette none of this was your fault, you had no idea Vincent was going to come back and no idea what kind of person he was, Evelyn doesn't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself either" Lynette looked out over the bed room and took a deep ragged breath. They both turned when they heard the shower turn off and Mike reassuringly squeezed Lynette's hand and walked down stairs.

***

_Evelyn could feel the cold concrete on her bare feet as she ran…_

_She turned around and Joey was right behind her. The look on his face revealed he was visibly intent on killing her. The wind was blowing hard towards her and her long dress kept getting wrapped around her legs, making it difficult for her to keep going. The gun shots rang loud in her ears and she had to cover them while running to keep from collapsing to the ground._

_She heard her father call her name but it wasn't enough to stop her, nothing was at this point, except for the loud gunshot that hit Joey in the back. She turned around and realized she stopped much too short and Joey's lifeless body fell right on top of her. She closed her eyes for a split second trying to get out from underneath his enormous body but upon opening them, found it was her mother not Joey that had her pinned to the ground. She was completely unconscious and blood was quickly staining the white dress she was wearing. _

"_Oh my God" Evelyn managed to get out before she dropped to the ground. "What did you do to her" she screamed loudly at Vincent but she looked up and there was no one there. "Mom please wake up! Mom "but there wasn't anything anyone could do. She just let the blood cover her hands and clothes as she rocked her mother's lifeless body. _

Sleep was not on the top of the list for Lynette, after Evelyn got out of the shower and crawled into bed without saying anything Lynette knew things were going to get worse before they got any better. So at 4:55 in the morning she sat in the living room drinking coffee and watching the rain fall over the lawn. Tom was asleep on the couch next to her and she wished her mind could have settled enough to do the same. The silence was shattered though when she heard Evelyn's deafening screams coming from upstairs. Lynette knocked Tom on the shoulder and ran as fast as she possibly could up the stairs nearly falling as she rounded the corner to attic.

"Mom!" she was screaming as loud as she possibly could when Lynette came through the door. The tiniest bit of relief swept over her when she realized there was no one there and it was just a nightmare but her heart still raced as she ran over to the side of the bed. Lynette crawled over the twisted covers and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Evelyn wake up your okay, it's just a dream" and Evelyn's eyes opened and she sighed when she realized she was safe. She leaned forward and pressed the top of her head against Lynette's chest as she tried to catch her breath. Tom looked in through the door shaking his head in disgust and letting them have a moment to themselves. He knew whatever Evelyn had seen had tainted her forever and he hated Vincent for giving someone so young such a burden.

Lynette ran her hands down Evelyn's arms just as she had done earlier, "Take a deep breath, your okay". Evelyn looked up at Lynette and her heart shattered. Evelyn's eyes were broken, jaded and red from all the tears that had fallen. Lynette leaned against the backboard of the bed opening her arms and Evelyn crawled into them nearly sitting her lap, just as the sobs began to rack her body. Lynette wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt her head fall onto her shoulder clutching tight to her arm, just like she had done when she was a little girl. "Oh Evelyn …its okay" and Lynette knew that was a lie the moment the words left her lips. In truth she really didn't know if everything was going to be okay but for her sake she had to make herself believe it, at least for one night. "I am so sorry. I should have listened to you." Her sobs grew quiet until she was barely whispering. "I can't stop thinking about it, I can't get it out of my head and I am so tired but I can't sleep" she said. Lynette frantically stroked and kissed her hair in an attempt to calm her down as her own tears began to fall. "You can sleep Evelyn it's okay. Just lie here and we'll think about something else, I'm not going anywhere." Evelyn slid down and placed her head in Lynette's lap pulling the covers tightly around her. Lynette pulled her long hair out of her face and gently smoothed it down her back. "Do you remember when you were little?" Lynette asked her voice a tired whisper. "Whenever you would have a nightmare you would bolt down the hallway in that apartment in Riverside and fly into my bedroom".

"Yeah" Evelyn said her voice still unsteady. She turned so she could look straight up at Lynette. "I think I almost gave you a heart attack a couple of times". Lynette leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and smoothed back her bangs as she talked. "I used to sing and sing and wouldn't stop until you fell back asleep, it worked every time".

"If I think hard enough I can still hear your voice echo off the hardwood floors" Evelyn said as she took in a deep breath. She heard her mother sniffle slightly and heard her tired voice sing:

_Fly like a raven  
Black honey into the night  
Soft like the air beneath  
A swan in her flight_

Evelyn looked up at Lynette and closed her eyes causing a tear to fall from the edges down the side of her face. She reached back and grabbed one of her mother's hands and turned on her side, resting her cheek upon her palm.

_Then return back home to bed  
Bring the dancing stars  
Sleep and dream of a white wolf howling  
And know that I am near  
_

Lynette reached over and turned off lamp and held back her own sobs as she continued trying to soothe her daughter as well as herself.

_Shh  
Close your eyes  
Don't ask why  
Let's dream together you and I  
Oh, close your eyes  
We will fly  
Dreaming together you and I_

_Even the strongest of men and women need comfort every now and then. Whether we like to admit it or not, it's the little things that keep us going, like the hug from a neighbor or a lullaby from a mother. Sometimes people tend to lose sight of the things that mean the most and it takes a truly traumatic event to remind us… that we are never really alone. _

Authors Note: I do not own any of the above lyrics; they are written and sung by the amazingly talented Jewel Kilcher. I had about five different lullabies in mind when I wrote this but thought hers was absolutely beautiful. She really is amazing. As always thank you to all of those who continue to read this story. You guys are awesome and, it really means a lot.


	9. A Crack In The Facade

_Lies, the dictionary defines them as false statements made with a deliberate attempt to deceive or create a false impression. Such a little weapon so many women in the suburbs use each and every day. We lie about our ages, we lie about how many pounds we gain when give birth to our last child, and we lie about how much money our husband makes to impress our neighbors. What happens though, when we lie so much and so often about how we feel? We are eventually trapped and tortured by our own sentiments. _

Tom Scavo sat in his kitchen unsure of what his next move was going to be. Earlier that morning he woke up in the living room and quietly snuck upstairs to find his wife and his daughter barely asleep next to each other, both of their faces covered in pain. He knew things were going to get ugly when his wife's ex showed up, but nothing prepared him for the events of the previous night. His mind didn't have too much time to wonder though, for his thoughts were quickly pushed to the side when he saw Evelyn's car pull into the driveway. He jumped up from the table nearly knocking over his chair and ran out the front door. Vincent slowly emerged from the car with a limp and was caught off guard when he turned around and Tom nailed him in the side of the face causing him to hit the concrete. "Get up!" Tom yelled, but Vincent didn't. He adjusted himself on the ground and tightly gripped his ribs. Tom grabbed his arm and picked him up, slamming him into the side of the car as he held him in place. He couldn't believe it when he finally got a good look at him; he looked about five times worse than Evelyn. His clothes were torn and there was so much blood on his face Tom could barely recognize him. "Look you have every reason to be angry with me" Vincient said in a hoarse voice, as if his throat was made of sand paper. "But I got what I deserved".

"You got nothing close to what you deserve" Tom said only inches away from his face. "You weren't here to see her sitting in the back of an ambulance. You didn't see the look on her face when we found her. I am the one who has been her father for the last eight years" he said as he pointed to himself the anger not quite subsiding. "She is my daughter and an amazing sister to those kids; when I looked at her I could see that little bit of youthfulness and pureness she has tried so desperately to hang onto. When I saw her last night it was gone. You broke her and do you have any idea how long it's going to take her to recover from this? Do you?" he asked slamming Vincent hard against the top of the car one more time. All Tom wanted to do was nail him in the face again but he couldn't. The guy could barely talk, none the less put up a good fight. So he let him go and picked Evelyn's car keys off the ground. He headed towards the house and turned back before he reached the front porch "Just get as far away from here as you can. No calls, no letters, and no more visits. She doesn't need you" and with those last couple of words Tom walked back inside locking the door behind him.

He waited and watched the driver of the black car that followed Vincent jump out and help in him into the back seat. As soon as they were out of sight he sat back on the couch and drifted into a light sleep. It was well into the afternoon before he felt Lynette's light body crawl on top of him. "Happy Birthday Tom" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his neck before laying her head on his chest. He couldn't believe that in all of the madness he had forgotten his own birthday. "I've got to call Bree and cancel the party" Tom said sitting up and sliding Lynette off of him. "Don't cancel Tom, Evelyn will feel horrible".

"She already feels horrible Lynette after all we have been through in the last 24 hours I just don't think it's a good idea".

Lynette grabbed her knees and brought them close to her chest and looked over at her husband "Do you remember last month when she got whatever it was that she bought you for your birthday? She was so excited".

"She walked around the house for the rest of night trying to get me to guess what it was" Tom said as he stepped back from the cordless phone that sat on the end table. "Talk to her first, see if she wants to go and then make your decision. It's going to take a while for us to figure things out, a party over at Bree's might take her mind off all of this mess for a little while.". Lynette stretched her legs, got up and headed for the kitchen, running her hand down Tom's arm as she passed him.

***

"I can't cover them up" Evelyn said as she lay upside down on her bed rubbing the crème colored foundation over her skin for the third time. "The bruises are dark purple chick; paint primer is not going to cover them up" Jo said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to her friend. "Let me see it" she said and grabbed the small bottle out of her best friends hand. "I cannot believe I am going to this party. I should have told Tom no when he asked but I just couldn't do it"

"Are you kidding? I have been waiting a whole month to see the look on his face when he opens that envelope, if you canceled I would have killed you". Evelyn closed her eyes and Jo skillfully covered up the cuts. There was nothing she wanted more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away but it was Tom's birthday and after all she had put him through he deserved a fun night.

"Did Tom go get your car this morning?" Jo asked jolting Evelyn out of her thoughts. "No my dad dropped it off and just left" Evelyn responded taking in a deep breath.

"He is an asshole anyways. You should just forget about all of this and put everything behind you. It's not worth dwelling over. Did you figure out what you're going to tell the kids yet? They are going to freak when they see you" she said dabbing a small amount of makeup on a bruise near her ear and sitting back to examine her work. Evelyn sat up and looked out her bedroom window. In truth there wasn't an easy way to explain any of it. How do you tell a group of children that their sister witnessed a crime and got the shit beat out of her for it? " We're going to tell them anything but the truth, they are kids they shouldn't have to worry on my account" With that being said she pushed herself up off of the bed and examined herself in the mirror. "Not too shabby" Jo said with an added little bit of enthusiasm.

The slow walk down the stairs seemed to take forever and made Evelyn totally and completely uneasy. It had been nearly a whole day since she had last seen the kids and didn't know what to expect when they saw her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs there was the smallest bit of initial shock reflected in their eyes and immediately Porter nearly knocked her over as he wrapped his arms around her. She jerked back as his head hit her bruised shoulder and Porter looked at her fearfully. "I'm sorry" he said quickly but she couldn't help but smile. "It's okay; I just knocked my shoulder pretty good".

" I can't believe you got all those cuts from falling down the stairs" Parker said as he walked up to her and put his arm around her. Evelyn looked up and Tom and he smiled and nodded his head. She hugged both of the boys and thanked God that Tom hadn't told them the truth. "You still look beautiful" Kayla said as she ran her hand down her back.

"Thank you sweetie" Evelyn replied and kissed the forehead her sweet little sister.

"Come on kids let's head across the street and give the girls a minute" he said picking Penny up and heading for the door. Once they were all outside Lynette turned to Evelyn "Are you sure your okay to do this? You don't have too if your too tired".

"I'm sure" Evelyn said and Lynette grabbed her hand and the followed the brood across the street. Halfway across Bree's lawn Lynette felt Evelyn jump. "I forgot Tom's present" she said and quickly turned around.  
"It's okay I'll go get it, you two go ahead" Jo said and quickly ran back into the house.

The party was as beautiful as could be expected. Everyone from the neighborhood came and Evelyn suspected Bree must have given everyone a lecture before they arrived because no one asked her any questions about where any of the bruises. The night was full of sympathetic looks though, especially from Bree and Lynette. If it wasn't for Tom's birthday Evelyn wouldn't have bolted, you could cut the air in the room with a knife. She managed to slide into a corner unnoticed until Orson brought out the chocolate cake Lynette had made. Tom quickly blew out the candles and suggested they open presents before they cut it. Lynette walked over and gave Evelyn an encouraging nudge and she moved and sat down at the table to watch. He slowly opened and was very appreciative of the expensive bottle of champagne Gabby and Carlos brought. He smiled and thanked Susan and Ian after opening a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant. She watched nervously as unwrapped a few more packages and finally picked the small package Jo had retrieved earlier and set it in front of him. "This one is from Evelyn" he said proudly as he recognized the handwriting on the front. "You have to open the gift first, then the envelope" she said quietly. Tom smiled and slowly began removing the blue wrapping paper. "Wow" he said trying to mask his disappointment. He never would have expected "the big surprise" was a new electric razor. "I love it" Tom said looking up at her and smiling genuinely. "Really?" she asked with a sly smile knowing there was something bigger in that small envelope.

"Of course" and he got up and kissed her on the forehead. He walked over and began picking up the crumpled up wrapping and shoving it into a plastic bag. "Well I guess its cake time" Orson shouted and everyone began to shuffle until Bree's voice rang out over the crowd. "Don't forget about the envelope, Tom".

Everyone turned back around and silently waited as he opened the last present of the night. He reached out and tore open the end of the envelope and removing the neatly folded piece of paper inside. "What is this" he asked confused unfolding it and reading the first couple of lines. "The Fairview City Council officially approves the request for name change. Evelyn Kendall Lindquist born December 9th, 1985 will now legally be identified as...." before Tom could finish something caught in his throat and he looked up at her. "Evelyn Kendall Scavo"

Lynette took in a quick breath and looked over at Tom. She knew Evelyn was sometimes bothered by the fact that she still had the same last name as Lynette's father but never thought she would ever change it. "Is this real?" Tom asked still in shock. Evelyn nodded at him and smiled and Tom ran over and hugged her. "Thank you" he said in a whisper and let go of her. "This is just….I couldn't have asked for a better gift". There was a moment of silence that was quickly broken when Orson slapped him on the back and congratulated him. Lynette, Susan, and Bree walked over and commended her on her choice of a gift, then everyone gathered around Tom so he could cut the cake.

***

After everyone settled in for cake and coffee, Evelyn quietly slipped out the back door and walked onto the patio. She took a seat on an old cement bench and looked out over the yard. She thought she had escaped unnoticed but wasn't surprised when she felt someone sit next to her. "Hey" Bree said as she pulled her shawl tightly around her arms.

"Hey" Evelyn said not making eye contact and continuing to look up at the stars. "You know if you didn't want any cake, there is some pie in the fridge I could heat up for you". Evelyn smiled, Bree would try and fix the world if a home cooked meal would do the trick. "Its okay, I am too full from dinner, it really was a beautiful party Bree".

"Thank you and that was a beautiful gift you gave Tom, that's something he is going to remember forever". Evelyn really was happy, happy that Tom loved it so much and happy to finally be a Scavo on paper. Something she had wanted from the beginning.

Both of them looked up just in time to catch Nora coming around the side of the house. "Nora? What are you doing here? Evelyn asked. "I came to pick up Kayla" she responded as she walked onto the brick walkway nearly tripping over a flower pot. "Are you drunk?" Bree asked and her belief was quickly affirmed when she was taken aback by the potent smell of vodka. "Do you think I would show up to pick up my daughter drunk?" she asked. The minute the last words left her mouth she threw up on the side walk. "Good god Nora couldn't you at least have made it to the bathroom, that is absolutely repulsive" Bree said as she got up and headed inside. "I'll be right back"

Evelyn didn't even acknowledge Nora as she unsteadily made her way to where Evelyn was sitting until she nearly fell on top of her. Evelyn couldn't stand Nora from the minute she met her. They had butted heads from the beginning but she tolerated her for Kayla's sake.

"Ewww Nora please, if you throw up on me I am going to drown you in it" she said scooting farther away from her. "You want to know something?" Nora asked, leaning back to fix her hair and almost falling off the bench. By then Evelyn wasn't sure how much longer she could handle the smell, between the puke and the alcohol that lingered on her breath Nora was a walking stink bomb. "I would tell you No but I don't think it would stop you any way so go ahead".

"Your kind of a bitch Evelyn" she said looking over at her in disbelief.

"Why thank you Nora, it's one of my proudest accomplishments" she said smiled, rolled her eyes and then turned away from her. "No wonder Tom doesn't love you, your evil"

Evelyn turned back around. "What a horrible thing to say Nora, what the hell is the matter with you? Why don't you go home and have another drink or something". Evelyn tried the hardest she could to keep joking though Nora's words had cut her like a sharp knife.

"It's true; Kayla came home the other day and told me all about it. Tom said Kayla was his favorite and he was only nice to you because he felt sorry for you". Evelyn had finally heard enough and stood up. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard Nora, why don't you go make someone else's life miserable for a while huh?"

Evelyn began to walk away but stopped when Nora grabbed her by the arm and she turned around and they were face to face. "Nobody really loves you. They just take pity on you and your pathetic life".

Bree walked out the back door with a plastic bucket and Tom and Lynette in tow just in time to catch the unfolding events.

"Until you have the slightest idea about what you're talking about why don't you get out of my face" Evelyn said pushing Nora in the chest and causing her to step back a few feet. "Hey girls break it up, come on" Tom said as he ran over and grabbed Evelyn by the arm.

"Just wait, there will be nobody left here for you when she dies." And that was it. That was the comment that finally sent Evelyn over the edge so she wasn't thinking in the slightest when she tackled Nora to the ground and begin to swing.

"Evelyn get off of her!" she heard her mother yell but couldn't stop. She just wanted to rip Nora to pieces and make her take back all of the horrible things that she had just said. Tom tried to pull her off Nora but to avail. She just kept going. Finally she felt someone grab her by the waist and quickly rip her away from Nora's grasp. Mike said something that was meant to calm her down but she wasn't able to hear it over her labored breathing. By then nearly everyone had come out of the house to witness their charade, but that didn't stop Nora from throwing the next punch, figuratively speaking. After Tom had picked her up of the ground and she smeared the blood that was emerging from her nose she finally threw the fatal blow. "If you ever think I am letting Kayla come over her again you have lost your mind" she said slurring.

"You can't do that" Evelyn said angrily trying to step forward but was stopped by Mike. "She is my sister"

"Not anymore" Nora said as she opened her purse and tried to light the wrong end of a cigarette. Evelyn lost it again, screaming as she lunged for once more Nora but couldn't get out of Mike's grasp.

"Get her out of here" Tom yelled as Mike picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "She is psycho" Nora said as she tried to regain her balance.

"Go to hell!" Evelyn managed to yell, kicking and screaming all the way out of the back yard. Nora continued to try and light the cigarette as she turned to Bree. "I really thought between you and Lynette you all would have taught the girl some better manners".

Bree walked up and tore the cigarette out of Nora's mouth and broke it in half. "First off there is no smoking in my house, and second I have an assortment of guns inside and you have about thirty seconds to get off my lawn before I bring them out here and show them to you, got it?"

Nora looked at Bree in disbelief just before she passed out in the lawn. Susan quickly ran to help Lynette and Tom tried to console Kayla, as she sat in his arms in hysterics.

***

Mike carried Evelyn all the way to her driveway until she finally managed to wiggle and kick her way out of his grasp. "I hate her!" she said pacing back and forth down the drive way and wringing her hands together. "Evelyn calm down, she was drunk I am sure she didn't mean what she said".

Evelyn stopped pacing and just looked at Mike. "Are you defending her?" Evelyn asked taking a few steps towards him. Mike had seen the same look on Lynette's face many a times and decided it would be best not to comment on the situation any further.

Evelyn didn't give Mike time to answer before she started pacing back and forth again. " She can't keep Kayla from Tom, if Kayla can't come visit and have the least bit of normality in her life she is going to grow up and be nuts just like Nora".

"She is not going to take Kayla away Evelyn" Mike said hugging her. She sat still for a few seconds then broke away from the hug and wiped her face with her hand. "I can't stay here tonight; I can't be here when Kayla comes back".

" You don't have to Evelyn, you can stay at my house tonight, just calm down" Mike offered as he put his hand on her back.

She walked over to the center of the yard and fell to her knees. "What is going on?" Evelyn asked quietly to herself. "When did my life fall so off track? What am I supposed to tell Kayla when she asks me why I hit her mother?"

Mike didn't have time to answer before Tom and Lynette ran across the street. "Are you okay honey? Did she get your face?" Lynette asked as she ran up and put her hand on Evelyn's shoulder, only to have her knock it off. "Hey don't throw this back on her this isn't her fault" Tom said as he started to walk toward Evelyn but was stopped by Lynette. "Don't push us away Evelyn please, you have been doing this for the last couple of months, things didn't used to be this way we used to talk all the time. You have to talk to us, tell us what happened, what did Nora say? ".

Evelyn just continued to stare out over the street. She wasn't ready for this, she hadn't wanted to tell anyone what had been going on with her but she figured it was time.

"I….." Lynette stepped forward as if to make sure she could hear her daughter clearly. "I have just been so angry. Lynette was waiting for a crack in her façade and waiting for a moment when Evelyn would finally tell her what was wrong, she was expecting her to be sad or scared…but not angry.

"Angry? Angry about what?" Tom asked before Lynette could speak. Evelyn suddenly felt her pulse start to race and her blood begin to pump. "Angry because nobody ever asks me how I feel about anything!" she said throwing her arms in the air and avoiding eye contact. "Honey, I asked you a couple days ago what was wrong and you wouldn't say a word" Lynette said sighing.

"Yeah but I had to stop talking to you to get you to do so."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tom said with a hint of aggressiveness in his voice. "It means I feel like I have gone completely unnoticed for the last couple of years especially with you, Mom".

"That's ridiculous we…" Tom stopped talking when he felt Lynette's palm on his chest.

Evelyn's voice was soft as when she started but got louder as she spoke. "Nobody asked me how I felt when you went back to work. I was struggling so bad in school and felt completely lost but Parker had an imaginary friend and I had to be there to take care of him. Nobody's asked me how I felt when you got shot at the supermarket. It didn't matter that I was so terrified of losing you I snuck into your bedroom every night for a month just to make sure you were still breathing. Nobody even once asked me how I felt when Nora and Kayla came along because " I wasn't Tom's daughter to begin with but I never ever thought that way" she lowered her voice and let a tear fall. "Nobody asked me how I felt when you got cancer, I just had to be strong and support the family"

Lynette got down on the ground and took one of Evelyn's hands in hers. "It doesn't matter that every day I wake up and think to myself let me go do what Mary Alice did because I am not strong enough to deal with loosing you anymore I am not strong enough". Evelyn brought Lynette's hand to her heart and looked right into her mother's tear stained eyes. "I know I hurt your feelings because Bree and I got so close but I didn't turn to her because I love her more but because there was a point in her life where she understood what it felt like to wake up every day and pretend you're happy even when you're not. She understood where I was coming from. I can't keep acting like everything is okay because I just feel like I am going to go crazy." Evelyn kept her mother's hand close for a couple more seconds and dropped it when she saw Mike turn to see Susan, Ian and Bree quickly walking across the street.

Evelyn thought about staying but didn't have enough left in her to deal with anything else that evening so she figured she would take Mike up on his offer. "Listen I just want to be alone tonight so I am going to go stay with Mike, I think it would be best to go before Kayla gets back" She stood up along with Lynette and wrapped her arms tightly around her small frame. Lynette ran her hand down Evelyn's hair and held tightly to her for a few more seconds. "I love you" Lynette whispered in her ear as she let go.

"I love you too Mom" Evelyn said and hugged Tom tightly as she walked towards the street. She walked past Bree who expected her to stop but instead Evelyn lightly squeezed her hand and let it fall. Bree watched her walk away in astonishment and turned towards Tom and Lynette who looked as if they aged ten years in the last five minutes. "Is everybody okay?" Bree asked as she walked up and put her arm around Lynette.

"No not really but we will be" Tom said as he watched Mike hold his front door open for Evelyn and watched her disappear into the shadows. "Did she get hurt?" Ian asked as he and Susan walked up next to Bree. "I don't know" Tom said as he and Lynette both left their concerned neighbors standing on the front lawn.

_A lie is such a little thing, but when used consistently it can take over our lives. We lie to avoid having to tell our children how their sister really got beaten and bruised and we lie to our mothers to keep them from discovering the worry that is present in our minds every single day. There comes a time when the majority of lies are uncovered, and even though at first we believe the world has fallen apart, deep down we feel like we are finally able to breathe._


	10. What It Takes to Be Happy

_What exactly is a home? Some would say it's merely a foundation, four walls, doorways and windows. A place for families to form, to grow and to eventually leave. As teenagers we feel like prisoners, counting down the days until we can finally call ourselves adults and go out into the world. For certain individuals though, their home is a safe house… somewhere they can hide from the demons that walk among us and hold tight to those they call their family. _

Evelyn was in the shower when Lynette stopped by and dropped off some clean pajamas and a toothbrush. Mike didn't know what to say when she showed up on his doorstep with long tear marks down her face. A couple of years ago Mike would have thought that the Scavo's were the perfect family. Tom and Lynette always seemed happy enough and Evelyn was always smiling, he had never seen a family fall apart so quickly. He set the pajamas outside of the bathroom door and grabbed some sheets out of the hallway closet. He had the whole couch made up by the time Evelyn made her way down the stair case. The flannel plaid shorts clung tight to her small frame and were overshadowed by the oversized Northwestern University sweatshirt. She sat on the end of the stairs and wrapped her arms around her legs and looked over at Mike. "What are you thinking?" Mike asked as he walked over and sat next to Evelyn placing his arm around her. "I am thinking I totally fucked up…" Evelyn said as she laid her head on his chest and began to sob. Mike didn't know what to say so he let her cry. For a solid couple of minutes she sobbed uncontrollably and clung tight to his shoulders. In an effort to soothe her he pulled her off of him and put his hands on each side of her chin. "You have to stop Evelyn any normal person would have reacted the same way; you have been under a lot of stress lately and Nora never should have pushed you as far as she did, don't beat yourself up anymore".

"Wha…what am I going to tell Kayla" Evelyn said with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You're going to tell her you love her" Mike said pausing and running his thumbs under her eyes. "You're going to tell her that sometimes words cut us so deep, that we let our emotions get the best of us" he said as he let his hands rest on her cheeks. "And you're going to tell her that you are only human and that we all make mistakes sometimes". She reached up and put her hands on top of his and closed her eyes. The last few weeks flashed before her. She saw her sick mother and her angry father and opened her eyes to see the scared look in the eyes of the man that sat across from her. She didn't deserve someone that cared about her so much, especially after all of the horrible things she'd done. She really looked at him and there was something in his eyes she had never seen before. It took her by surprise when he leaned in and kissed the edges of her eyes, leaned down and nuzzled her nose and pressed his soft lips against hers. She stayed still for a moment and so did he, it wasn't the sort of kiss that swept someone off their feet but the sort of kiss that instantly made you feel comfortable and made you feel anything but alone. "I..I'm sorry" Mike said looking away from her and jumping up off the stairs. "It's okay" Evelyn said softly and Mike turned back to see her still staring at him. The last of the tears gently fell from the corners of her eyes and her face softened. She slightly smiled and stood up "I think I better get some sleep, thank you for making up the couch…." She started to walk off and was stopped when Mike grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come upstairs" Evelyn took in a deep breath, "Mike there is too much going on I can't do this now not tonight"

"I am not trying to seduce you Evelyn" he said seriously. She took a moment and looked at him, right at him. He was her friend, her best friend for four years, and this would change everything. It would forever change the dynamic of their relationship and could ruin things in the long run. She stood still for a moment before she realized this is what she really wanted. Her whole life she had done things for other people and for once she wanted to make a decision for herself. After so long going through it alone she needed him, so she didn't surprise herself when she stepped forward and Mike swept her off of the floor and carried her up the stairs. There was a simple beauty in the fact that neither of them said a word. Every couple of steps Mike would look down as he had when he carried her to her room. He walked into his bedroom and gently set her on the edge of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and smoothly closed the door behind him. Evelyn took yet another deep breath and pulled the sweatshirt over her head and threw it in a nearby chair. She straightened her t-shirt and pulled back the covers and crawled in the bed pulling she sheets tightly over her and closing her eyes. Mikes sheets smelled rustic, kind of like the trees in the middle of the fall, they smelled just like he did. She didn't think either her or Mike really knew what they were doing, but she couldn't think about it anymore what's done is done, all she knew was that she was extremely tired and sleep was overtaking her. She was nearly out when Mike walked out of the bathroom in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He walked around the bed and crawled in next to her. He wasn't even touching her and already her heart was racing. It would be a lie to say she had never thought about them being together. Why wouldn't she? There was no denying how good looking he was and age had never really mattered to her. His dark skin and deep eyes had caught her attention more than once; fear had just stopped her from admitting it to herself. She finally got up enough courage and turned over. Mike was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Are you thinking this was a bad idea?" she asked holding her breath. "No" he said and looked over at her. "I'm thinking, Man I better not screw this up". Evelyn looked over at him and smiled. Mike put his arm around her and she curled up close to his chest and they both fell asleep, content not to say another word and content to just to be together.

* * *

Morning came quickly, or so it seemed. Evelyn opened her eyes, and sat for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was. Suddenly the events of the night before hit her like a tons of bricks, and then she froze. Mikes arm was casually draped around her waist and his face was mere inches away from her hair. She quietly and carefully slipped out from underneath his arm and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. From the top of stairs she could barely see that Tom's car wasn't in the drive way and that her mother was sitting out on the front porch. It was Saturday so she was sure the kids would be home, including Kayla. She felt Mike's warm arms slip around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder. Right there in that moment she had never felt safer. If she could have frozen time she would have. She would have slowly taken in every single sensation: The way his arms felt perfectly wrapped around the curves of her hips, the way his unshaven skin felt on the bare skin of her shoulders, and the way he always seemed to know what she was thinking before she even said it. "You should probably go talk to her before the kids get up" Mike said as he lovingly let go of her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'll go make some coffee" he said as he headed down the stairs. Evelyn just stood there in front of the window looking dumbfounded. She wondered how this all came so easy to him. Last night lying there she was confused to say the least about jumping into this relationship with Mike but he seemed absolutely fine with it, like things had always been that way. She slowly walked into his room and threw the sweatshirt she took off the night before back over her head and threw her hair up into quick bun.

She took a deep breath as she walked down the street. The early morning fog was still stuck to the ground, making the road look dark and sinister which was an enormous contrast to its usual sunny sidewalks. She reached the end of the driveway before Lynette noticed her coming. She was wearing an old gray sweater that seemed to never leave her body since she started chemo and a red scarf that was a constant reminder that the cancer was still there. She was wrapped in a big blue blanket with a cup of coffee in hand. Evelyn stood at the bottom of the porch and looked over at her tired mother. She could tell Lynette hadn't slept at all. She slightly smiled when Lynette held open one side of the blanket and she crawled in next to her and set her head on Lynette's shoulder. They both stayed still for a few moments until Lynette wrapped her arm around Evelyn's shoulder. "Listen Evelyn, you have to believe me when I tell you that I am not going anywhere" she said softly. Evelyn sat up and turned towards her mother.

" I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier it's just I was too afraid to face the fact that it could actually happen and with all of this mess going on I was just totally and completely lost" she said rubbing the tears forming in her eyes and wiping the hair out of her face. "I have you, that's all I need to get better" Lynette said smiling. "You Parker, Penny, Porter, Preston, Tom and even Kayla give me something to fight for every single day".

"Mom…" Evelyn said taking a deep breath. "It's true" Lynette said tapping Evelyn's nose with her finger. "I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you here to cover my back when I was too sick to get out of the bed in the morning, or to yell at me when I put colored clothes in the wash with the whites" she added on causing Evelyn to chuckle. "Where is Kayla?" she asked scared to hear the answer. "She is upstairs asleep in your room; last night when Tom and Carlos peeled Nora off Bree's lawn they called her a cab". All Evelyn really wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep the day away but she knew she had to face Kayla sooner or later. She kissed her mother and hesitantly climbed the stairs up to the attic and opened her bedroom door. Kayla looked so tiny curled up in the center of the bed. Evelyn walked over and sat on the side gently touching Kayla's arm and causing her to jump. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Evelyn said apologetic. Kayla scooted back and sat up against the chestnut headboard. Evelyn looking right at her…she didn't see fear which was ironically, the thing she was most scared of, but rather Kayla looked apologetic as if the whole thing has been her fault. All Evelyn felt like she had done for the last 24 hours was apologize but if anyone deserved it, it was her. "I am so sorry for what you saw the other night Kayla, I should never EVER have hit your mother like I did. I am supposed to be an adult and I acted like a five year old…I…." before Evelyn could get another word out Kayla launched into her arms. "You're right…You shouldn't have hit her, but Mom should have never said those things about Lynette, especially while you were still hurting so much from what your dad did to you". Evelyn pulled her back and placed both hands on her cheeks. "Wait how did you know about that?"

"Mom told me" Kayla said. Evelyn was astonished. How did such a little girl process all of that information like she did?"

"You are wise beyond your years Kayla Huntington" she said as she kissed Kayla's cheek and hugged her again. "Just please do me a favor and don't tell the kids about my dad, I don't want them to worry".

"What about me?" Kayla asked, the childhood tone returning to her voice. "I don't want you to worry either. No more fights with my dad and definitely no more fights with your mother".

"Pinky promise?" Kayla asked. "Pinky Promise" Evelyn responded looping her finger through Kayla's.

Suddenly her smile faded. "What's wrong?'

"You know she is going to make me hate you don't you?" Evelyn's heart hit her stomach and came back up to her chest with a deafening blow. Evelyn knew exactly what Kayla's was talking about but for some reason opened her mouth". "What?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Mommy is going to make me hate you, and I have to pretend like I do so I won't get into trouble but I promise Evelyn I love you, don't believe anything she says". At that moment Evelyn really wanted to beat the shit out Nora, for playing her daughter like she was going too and for making her grow up way too fast. "I know you love me Kayla" she said quietly. "So don't you worry about that, and I love you too. Don't worry about all the technical crap or what anyone tells you. Were sisters, and I will always be here for you"

"Thanks Evie" Kayla said with a relieved grin on her face. "Now get dressed and come downstairs. There is no better remedy for a gloomy day outside than pancakes" Before Evelyn could make it to the door she heard Kayla's little voice. "One more question Evie" she said and Evelyn turned around. "One day when you get your own house, can I come live with you?"

"Of course you can sweetie" and Evelyn really meant it. She would do anything to get Kayla away from the woman who would eventually tear her little girl's whole world apart.

* * *

Evelyn could honestly say that she couldn't remember the last time that she had been as happy as she had been the last two days. It seemed like everything had returned to normal. That morning she had gone down stairs to cook breakfast and her mother helped her, hugging her or smiling every time she took a pancake from the stove. After Nora cooled down, Tom talked her into letting Kayla stay the weekend, insisting Evelyn wouldn't be home, so all the kids were together at least for a few days. The afternoons were spent working and playing football in the front yard and her nights were spent sneaking out the house to visit Mike. She was happy to discover that not a lot had changed, other than the physical aspect of their relationship. He still made her laugh and still teased her the way that he used to. She felt good with him and she felt that things would quickly progress between the two.

That afternoon Tom and Lynette headed into to help close the pizzeria and Evelyn was left to watch the kids. After watching the Lion King for what might have been the nine hundred and tenth time she let the kids finish playing the cards while she cleaned up the kitchen. She was methodically put the dishes away when she heard a shriek from the downstairs bathroom.

"Groooooossss!" She heard Parker say."Evie the toilet!" she heard Kayla scream. "There is water everywhere!" Evelyn quickly rushed into the bathroom to find Porter standing on the side of the bathtub and Kayla out in the hallway which was quickly becoming flooded. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Kayla said. "Porter what did you stick down there?" Evelyn quickly yelled. "Me? I didn't stick anything down there" he said defensively.

"Come on" Evelyn said grabbing Porter off the tub and setting him down in the hallway. "Get some towels and soak up all of this water". She quickly ran over to the phone and dialed the first number she could think to call.

Mike Delfino was across the street within minutes and was snaking the down stairs toilet. "I am really sorry to bother you" Evelyn said standing in the doorway of the bathroom with Penny in her arms. "Are you kidding me, I am a plumber this is what I live for" he said jokingly and flashed her one of those coy smiles. "Do you mind if I go put the kids to bed?"

"No go ahead, I'm not going anywhere" Mike said. Evelyn got all the kids settled down and in bed and headed back downstairs. She stopped as she passed by a mirror on the staircase. For the first time in a long time she didn't look so bad, her face had lost the sickening shade of grey it seemed to carry for so long and she finally looked like her old self. She took a deep breath, fluffed her hair and walked back down to the bathroom. "Are you sure you're helping to raise kids or heathens?" Mike asked as he pulled a small doll head out of the toilet. "Oh my god, someone decapitated Penny's doll" Evelyn remarked taking the small head. "She is going to freak if I don't find the rest of her" Evelyn said heading into the kitchen.

"Let me clean up and I will help you" Mike called from the bathroom. Mikes comment made Evelyn stop for a moment. She couldn't believe a grown man was going to help her find horseback riding Barbie's body.

After scouring the downstairs Mike and Evelyn moved upstairs, searching the boy's room, quietly searching Penny's room and then moving into the hallway. "Maybe it's in my bedroom" Evelyn said and started to head up the stairs. Mike stopped at the bottom as if he was trying to figure out if he should go or not. "Come on" Evelyn said with a smirk on her face. The minute she opened the door Mike's hand fell on her hip and he spun her around. "Mike, the boys are still awake" she said weakly as his lips fell on her neck. Then suddenly he stopped. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Evelyn asked. "That sound, it sounds like gas leaking or something". They remained quiet, and then Evelyn finally heard it. It was coming from the bedroom but she couldn't figure out where. She stopped in her tracks once she realized whatever it was, was coming from underneath the bed sheets. She slowly crept forward and threw back the sheets. Before she could scream she felt Mikes hand over her mouth. Her heart began to race and she felt like she was going to pass out as she looked down at the pile of rattlesnakes that lie in her bed. "Don't scream Evelyn, you're going to worry the kids. Just get out of here okay". Mike moved his hand and grabbed Evelyn's but she still didn't move. "Evelyn, go," he said and she listened. She went down the stairs and sat down once she got to the last one. There was no way all of those snakes just crawled into her bed, someone put them there and she had a good feeling as to who it was. It was one thing for Shelly to come after her when she was at his casino but this was her home…her house, it was a whole new ball game. Suddenly she realized she didn't know what or who else was in the house, for all she knew they could have gotten into any of the bedrooms. She turned around to catch Mike shoving one of the comforters from her bedroom into the crevice under the door. Without thinking Evelyn began grabbing sheets and blankets out of the closet. "Did you call the police?" Mike asked coming down the stairs. Evelyn just shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what's in this house Mike, if they got into my room without me knowing there is no telling where they've been or where they are. I just want all of the kids out of their rooms and into the living room".

"Why don't we just call the police and check the bedrooms. We'll wake them up if we move them".

"I don't care" Evelyn screamed and then just stood still and took a breath. "I just want them safe" Evelyn said looking up at Mike. "Okay, I'll check the downstairs and set up the bed and you bring the kids down.

* * *

As soon as Evelyn laid Parker down and covered all of the kids up, the blue lights reflected into the living room window for the second time that week. She and Mike both talked to the police and she finally had face to match with the voice when she met Detective Sheppard. Bree who had seen the commotion from across the street had come inside but was stopped by Mike so he could fill her in and Evelyn could have time to breath. She walked out and sat on the front porch steps; it was seconds until she heard a car door slam and looked up to see her worried mother running up the walkway. Lynette knelt down and grabbed her face while Tom ran inside to check on the kids. "Baby, are you okay?" she asked in a panicked voice. "I'm fine mom." Evelyn said as she shook her head and ran her hand nervously across her forehead. "You didn't get bit did you?"

"No Mom I am okay". Lynette sat down beside her. "Oh sweetie" she said tightly hugging her. "I am so sorry" Lynette said once again comforting her daughter. "All I could think…"Evelyn said looking up at Lynette, "was that the kids are in and out of my room all of the time".

"Mom what would have happened if Penny jumped on my bed? There were so many of them and she's so tiny…"

Lynette wanted to break down and cry with her daughter but she knew she couldn't. So Lynette did what she did best and put on a strong front. "Well she didn't. So don't worry about what could have happened. The police got here on time, the kids are okay. You're okay" Lynette said smiling and running a hand down her cheek. "We will talk to the police and see what to do about this whole mess". Suddenly Tom walked out of the front door with the detective right behind him. "If there was a police officer sitting out front how the hell did they get into the house?" he asked. "I don't know Mr. Scavo, we're trying to figure that out now, Watch out" the detective said as animal control came through with the snakes. Evelyn jumped off the porch and out of the way with her mother's hand in hers. "We've got the police checking the rest of the house but it looks like your room was the only they targeted" gesturing towards Evelyn. "I think the best thing to do at this point is for you to go away for a while."

"Go away for a while?" Tom asked impatiently. "Yes maybe stay with family or friends? Just get away from here, give us time to figure things out".

"With all due respect Detective Shepherd I can go anywhere right now" Evelyn said stepping forward. "My mother is sick, I have a job, little brothers and sisters. I can't just pack up and move".

"It would only be for a couple of weeks, maybe or a month or so. You know in cases like this we would normally relocate the whole family, but the Fairview police department feels like they are able to handle the situation given time. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

"No, no I don't" Evelyn said quickly and all too defensively. "Actually…" Lynette chimed in. "She can probably stay with my mother."

Evelyn turned around and gave her mother the most astonishing look. "Stella?" Evelyn asked in disbelief. "You know I can't do that" she said giving Lynette and Tom a pleading look. "Why can't I stay at Jo's or Andrews?"

"You have to get out of Fairview" the detective added. "I am sorry to interrupt" Bree said with an uncomfortable look on her face. "I have a suggestion".

_As teenagers we impatiently wait for the day that we can leave home and make our way into the world. What happens though, when we are forced to leave before we are truly ready? We are thrown out into the world to do what we can with ourselves and leave behind those we love the most. _


	11. Long Way Home

_It's human nature to want to run. Step outside in the suburbs at any given time during the day and you will find people doing so for many different reasons. Some people want to get in shape and some people need some time away from their children. For a certain few though, staying put is not an option. They have no other choice than to tighten their laces and delve straight into the unknown. _

To say Evelyn Scavo was less than thrilled to be packing was a complete understatement. After hours and hours of contemplating the night before, upon Bree's recommendation her parents had made the decision to send her to Florida. Staying with her grandmother was out of the question. She and Stella had never been close; she was more than aware of the abuse her mother endured when she was younger and even had her own stories to tell. She absolutely didn't want any part of it. Jo and Andrew both lived in Fairview so the only option she had left was to head to Orlando to stay with Danielle and Phyllis Van de Kamp. Evelyn and Danielle had been relatively close until Danielle hit her teen years and she turned into a totally different person. It all began with the constant fighting between her and her mother and eventually they just grew apart. She hadn't really minded Phyllis at all even though she was more than aware how horribly she got under Bree's skin. When Rex was alive Phyllis would come and visit for Christmas and would never treat Evelyn any different than she did the rest of her grandchildren. She was overbearing and controlling but she would take Phyllis over her own grandmother any day. Evelyn climbed up on the bed and sat on her overfilled suitcase, zipping it up and latching the sides. She walked over to the window and saw Mike filling up his truck toolbox, she caught him glance over at her house before he headed back inside. Evelyn felt a sudden urge to toss her suitcase out the window; she couldn't believe that one man had screwed everything up so badly. The one man she had dreamt about her whole life. She knew the last week was much too good to last.

Evelyn pulled her suitcase off of the bed and dragged it downstairs. She could hear Tom and her mother talking in the kitchen and they both stopped when they heard her suitcase hit the bottom of the stairs. "Is that everything?" Tom asked. Evelyn nodded and Tom grabbed the suitcases and took them out the front door. "I am going to go talk to Mike really quick" Evelyn said leaning towards the front door. "Okay sweetie" Lynette said sympathetically. "Don't be too long. Your plane leaves in a couple of hours and we've got to get to the airport".

"I won't" she said and darted out the front door. Tom walked back in and watched her as she ran across the street. "Where's the fire?" he asked. Lynette walked over the window and leaned against the pane. "She's going to talk to Mike before she leaves".

"She's been spending an awful lot of time over there lately. You don't think there is anything going between those two, do you?"

"He's almost twice her age" Lynette said surprised. "So, that doesn't mean anything these days" Tom chimed in. Lynette looked back over at Mike's house. "No, we would definitely know if there was" she decided. Vincent was enough drama to keep her mind completely occupied; she didn't even want to worry about Evelyn dating anyone right now.

Evelyn quickly got to Mike's house but slowly paced outside the door before knocking. She didn't want to say goodbye, not when their relationship had just started. She gently lifted her fist and lightly knocked. Mike opened the door and Evelyn walked in without saying a word. He closed the door behind her and turned to see her nervously rubbing her hand across her forehead. "I don't want to do this Mike…I don't want to leave" she said on the verge of tears and Mike hastily walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the floor and burying his face in her hair. "It's going to be okay". Evelyn laughed quietly, "That's what everyone keeps telling me". Mike set her back down on the ground and laid his hands along the bottom of her cheeks. "If everyone is saying it than it must be true". Evelyn smiled then looked at him. "You're going to go to Florida, you're gonna get some rest and in a couple of weeks you'll be back home and I will talk care of you".

"You'll take care of me?" Evelyn asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" Evelyn responded and walked over and sat on the couch. Mike walked over and sat next to her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you". Evelyn grabbed his hand in both of hers. "You can't control what happens to me Mike. Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything" he said seriously. "Wait". Mike looked over at her confused. "I know that this whole thing is new and that we don't really have any "rules" or anything yet but just wait for me".

"So I should call all of my other girlfriends and tell them not to come over?" Evelyn laughed and then playfully punched him in the arm. "It's impossible to be serious with you" she said and jumped off the couch and headed towards the door. Mike caught her arm and spun her around and kissed her, he kissed so deeply she would have sworn her knees buckled. She knew right then that she didn't have to worry about Mike, that kiss told her he would be there waiting as soon as she got back.

"Evelyn come on your going to be late!" she heard Tom yell from the street. They're lips parted and Mike ran his hands down her arms and grabbed her hand in his. "Everything…"

"Will be fine" they both said together. "I know" Evelyn said and smiled. They looked at each other for a moment and Evelyn gently whispered, "Goodbye Mike" as she walked out the door.

* * *

The ride to the airport was long and quiet, not because anyone was angry with each other but simply because there wasn't anything left to say. Upon arrival to the airport they were met by Detective Shepherd who provided Evelyn with the tickets she needed and also informed her that she wasn't allowed to make any phone calls for a couple of weeks. "So now you think they've tapped the phones?" Tom asked. "We're not sure " the detective said as he ran one hand through his hair. "We just don't know what to expect from these guys, so we are expecting the worst".

"Well how am I supposed to know what's going on, or how my mom is?" Lynette placed a sympathetic hand on Evelyn's back. "We will be in touch with Mrs. Van De Kamp we can relay information that way". Evelyn just took a deep breath, frustrated with the whole situation. There were lots of tears and lots of hugs as Evelyn boarded the plane and headed 2500 miles away from home. She hated long flights; they were filled with too much time to think and too much time to worry. She was going to miss being home, miss spending time at the pizzeria and miss spending time with Mike.

Evelyn had absolutely no trouble finding Phyllis and Danielle once she got to the airport. All she had to do was look for the woman frantically waving her arms and jumping up and down. "Evelyn! Evelyn, dear over here!"

Evelyn smiled and gently waved as she made her way through the crowd of people. She sadly smirked as she saw a young girl jump into the arms of her boyfriend, a son hug his aging father and a group of young girls greeting their mother. All she wanted to do was turn around and go back home.

"Hello sweetheart!" Phyllis said hugging her tightly. "My goodness, we are going to have to fatten you up while you are here, you're so skinny!"

"Thank you" Evelyn smiling. "That's not a complement dear, no man wants a stick figure, and you know what they say. Real woman have curves" she said grabbing her arm and walking towards the baggage claim area. "Danielle say hello to Evelyn".

"I would have said hi long before now if I was able to get a word in edgewise" Danielle said sarcastically smiling at them both. "Oh Danielle, no need for your theatrics, I am sure the poor girl has been through enough already. Danielle just rolled her eyes and hastily walked ahead of them. "Don't mind her" Phyllis remarked. "Her hormones never quite straightened back out after having Benjamin" Phyllis said smiling. Evelyn knew this was going to be the absolute longest trip of her life.

Phyllis Van De Kamp's home was located in what Evelyn believed was the largest retirement community she had ever seen. A huge apartment building was surrounded by smaller townhouses and recreational sports were crammed into every empty space in between. Phyllis whipped the car into the small driveway of one of the surrounding houses and Danielle got out and went inside before the car even stopped. "Give her some time, she will warm up".

"I'm sure" Evelyn said sarcastically walking around the trunk to pull her bag out. Phyllis showed Evelyn to her room informing her to rest up before dinner. She stood up from the bed and examined her surroundings. The house was beautiful, as she expected it would be. It was old but charming, the dark wood floors throughout the house made it homey and quite comfortable. The majority of the walls were covered with pictures from every single decade of their family or so it seemed. Outside the lawns were perfectly manicured and the streets were lined with palm trees. Down the street Evelyn spotted a large pool, she decided if she ditched the company she could definitely get used to this. She walked over to the bed and started pulling clothes out of her bag and stuffing then into the dresser but stopped when she saw a picture of Bree and Rex on the wall when they first got married. They looked so young and so happy, she couldn't believe how much things had changed.

"You know you just moved into purgatory right" Danielle said walking into her room and plopping down on the bed. "Come on it can't be that bad" Evelyn remarked walking over and grabbing a pile of tank tops out of her bag and shoving them into the dresser. "It's is" Danielle said. "There is ton's of stuff to do, there is this great bar downtime. It's got live music, dancing, that kind of stuff but it's impossible to get out of here". Danielle said pulling a book out of Evelyn's bag and thumbing through it. Evelyn just scoffed and kept unpacking. "My grandmother is like a prison ward, she won't let you go anywhere".

"She just worries that's all" Evelyn said. She heard Danielle hastily breathe in and watched her snatch an envelope of pictures that had fallen out of Evelyn's bag. "Bree sent those with me" she said cautiously. "Benjamin is getting so big, she thought you might like some updated pictures". Danielle looked through the stack for a second before picking them up and jumping off the bed. "Thanks" she said walking out of the room and shutting her bedroom door behind her. Evelyn couldn't imagine how hard the whole situation was for Danielle, she couldn't imagine ever having to give away her own child.

Nearly an hour later Phyllis called up and both girls headed downstairs for dinner. They all sat around a small table in front of the living room window and Danielle fidgeted with her salad obviously bothered by the pictures Bree had sent. "I couldn't believe it when Bree called and asked me if you could come stay with us. We were delighted weren't we Danielle, sit up straight" Phyllis said as she tapped her arm and Danielle rolled her eyes and shifted in her chair. "Delighted" Danielle said faking a smile and looking back down at her plate. "I am sure you're going to love it here. There is a ton to do and you won't find any snakes in your bed" she said laughing hysterically. Evelyn just smiled not really finding her "joke" very funny.

"Actually Danielle was telling me about a little music bar downtown, we were thinking about heading down there to check it out tonight, after we do the dishes of course". She smiled at Danielle when her head popped up at the mention of the bar. "Why I think that would be an amazing idea, go see the culture experience the nightlife. You girls just don't stay out too late" Phyllis added patting her on the top of her hand. Danielle smirked with a look of disbelief on her face and Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and quickly finished her roast beef.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got her to let us go out on a school night" Danielle said adjusting her stiletto heal as they hopped out of Phyllis's Oldsmobile. "All you have to do is be nice to her Danielle.

"It's not that easy" she groaned walking towards the main drag. "You don't have to live with her all of the time, it's almost as bad as living with my mother"

Danielle and Evelyn finally made their way out of the alley where the car was parked and headed towards a large club with a group of people standing outside. Once Evelyn got closer she noticed the large O'Malley's sign and all of the four leaf clovers that covered the door. "I never thought of you as an Irish pub kind of girl".

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me" Danielle pushing the large wooden door open. Despite the fact that it was a weekday the place was packed. The club consisted of two rooms. The first one was a large room with a huge bar in the center if Evelyn stood on her tip toes she could see a large stage in the adjoining room and tons of people crowded around it. Danielle confidently walked up and ordered herself a beer. "Not much for ID's here I take it" Evelyn said smiling. "As long as you have money they have beer" Danielle added. "I'll take one too" Evelyn yelled over the loud music. She took a sip of her bottom of the barrel drink and grabbed the closest bar stool she could find. She took in a deep breath and once her ears adjusted she could vaguely hear the band playing. The lead singer crooned a popular cover and his voice, though Evelyn knew she had never heard it before, sounded so familiar. "Let's go check out the band" Evelyn said quickly jumping off the stool and heading towards the music with Danielle in tow. "Oooh look at the drum player, he's a hottie" Danielle remarked as she elbowed someone out of the way. "Danielle I can't even see the band, none the less, make out anyone's level of hotness from way back here" she said laughing. Despite the rocky start and all of her preconceived notions, Evelyn really was having a decent time with Danielle. They finally found a slightly open area near the stage. Evelyn adjusted her shirt and nearly dropped her drink when she looked up and saw that the voice behind the microphone was none other than John. She stood in stunned silence for a moment and watched as he belted it out in front of the microphone. "Evelyn, are you okay?" Danielle asked noticing the lack of color in her cheeks. "I know him".

Danielle let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah I am sure and I slept with the drummer last week".

"I am serious, he's an old friend" Evelyn remarked not taking her eyes off of him. "Well if you know him why don't you go say hello". Evelyn thought about it for a split second and decided that this wasn't really the time. They finished playing and John stepped up to the microphone and thanked the audience. Everyone cheered for what felt like forever and Evelyn smiled proud of her friends accomplishments. "Well they are done now and if you're not going to do it I will… Hey!" Danielle yelled out over the crowd. John didn't flinch but Emmet; the lead bassist looked over at her and smiled. John walked over and grabbed a water bottle from a nearby stool. The crowd began to break up and people started walking over to the bar to refill drinks and prepare for the next act. As he was about to leave the stage Emmet walked over and whispered something in his ear causing him to turn and look in Evelyn's direction. He then possessed the same look of astonishment she did and he had to blink a few times just to confirm what he was really seeing. "I can't believe it" John said jumping off the stage and running towards her, picking her up off the ground. "What are you doing here" he asked with excitement. "I'm staying with family for a little while not too far from here" she said smiling. "Wow…I mean of all places".

"Of all places" Evelyn said smiling. Danielle cleared her throat. "Oh, Um John this is Bree's daughter Danielle".

"Who is that?" Danielle asked referring to a young guy with dirty blonde hair standing behind John. John grabbed his arm and dragged him over towards them. "This is Emmet's brother Rick, he was filling in with us for the night. Rick this is Danielle….." John gestured towards her. "Van de Kamp" she said as she shook his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Rick asked and they both headed towards the bar leaving Evelyn and John alone. Evelyn looked up at him and John's smile faded when he got the chance to really look at her. Her face was hard, as if her life had drastically changed in the weeks since he had last seen her and her eyes were lost, vacant of the warmth that once encompassed them and there were traces of bruises around her eyes."Evelyn what happened?"

"A lot happened after you left. You might have known had you called" she remarked staring down at her feet. "I just got really busy" he said knowing that his answer wasn't anywhere near what she deserved. "It looks like it" she said looking around the club. "Do you want to take a walk?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"Sure" Evelyn said. She looked over and caught Danielle and Rick sitting at the bar. Danielle smiled and waved when Evelyn gestured towards the door, and she felt shivers go down her spine when John placed his hand on her back and motioned her towards the exit. Evelyn let the cold air hit her face and she let go of the breath she had been holding onto. "Listen Evelyn, I am so sorry. I know there is no excuse for what I did it's just we got to Texas and met with this manager and he wants to take us into the studio, an actual studio" John said excitedly. "He got us a couple of gig's here and there. We are headed to North Carolina of all places after this and then we are going to New York City to record some music".

"That's amazing" Evelyn said sincerely. "Soon you're gonna be famous and you're not going to want to hang out with any civilians like me" she said smiling. "That will never happen" John said seriously, stopping on the sidewalk. He slowly moved towards her and put his hand on her cheek. "Evelyn, I thought about you ever single day since I left". She took a step back and John's hand fell away from her face. "John, how hard would it have been for you to pick up the phone and dial my number? You have no idea how badly I needed you".

"I am here now" John said walking up and kissing her. For a split second Evelyn surrendered. She let his tongue trace her lips and it felt as if nothing had changed between them. Then she came back to reality and pushed him so hard, she nearly knocked him over. "I'm with Mike" she screamed trying to catch her breath. "What?"

She was beyond flustered and her words came out in a jumbled mess. "Like I said a whole bunch of stuff happened after you left, I really can't get into it right now but he was there and you never called. I thought I'd never see you again." John took a step back and sat on a small crate near the back entrance to the bar. "I am sorry John".

"It was my fault" he said honestly. "I got so caught up in everything that was going on. It never occurred to me that you wouldn't wait. It was a dumb move" he said smiling halfheartedly. It was true. He never took any time he spent with Evelyn for granted but this was the first big break he had ever received and he immediately threw himself into his work. "Is there anything at all I can do to make it up to you?" Evelyn thought about it for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "I don't like that look at all" John said jokingly. Evelyn would never know how much it pained him to know she moved on, but he didn't want to lose her. "Take me with you" she said.

"You can't be serious" John said dumbfounded. "Take me to North Carolina with you, I promise I won't bother you or get in the way. I just have to get out of here".

John stood up and leaned against the wall. "So let me get this straight... You will forgive me for being such an asshole and all I have to do is take you with us".

Evelyn bit her lip and looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Pleeeeasseee?" she asked flashing him the puppy dog eyes. John looked at her and smiled. How could he ever say no? Earlier in the bar, she had been quiet and nervous. Once she finally opened up, John saw the playfulness and light that made him fall for her when he first met her, despite the serious predicament they were in. "Deal" he said.

Evelyn smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. She didn't want to betray Mike, but the last thing she wanted to do was let John go again. Now all she needed was a plan.

_When we are backed against a wall, our very first instinct is to run. The wind is in our hair, out legs are gaining strength and we feel free. When you run it seems as if the whole world is ahead of you. We are so focused on the future, sometimes we forget to think about those we have left behind. _


	12. An Escape from Reality

_Alcohol can be found just about anywhere. You can get a glass of Chardonnay at your favorite restaurant, a beer at your neighborhood barbeque or a shot at the bar around the corner. For a substance that can be found virtually anywhere it carries dangerous consequences upon consumption. It makes us feel invincible, makes us do things we know we shouldn't and makes us say things… we really don't mean. _

Evelyn paced back and forth anxiously waiting. It had been two days since the last time that she saw John and she could honestly say she was nervous about seeing him again. She didn't have the slightest idea as to what she was thinking when she asked him to take her with them on their tour, she just knew that she couldn't stay in Florida. She sat down on the bed and checked her watch again, 1:35 am. John was late and Evelyn was worried. Then all of a sudden her anxiety faded when she heard a sound outside her window. "Kawwww Kawww" she heard followed by a hearty laugh. She smiled and walked over to the window where John was standing outside laughing. "Shut up, you're gonna wake them up" Evelyn said smiling. "You didn't like my bird impression?" he whispered as he held his arms out. Evelyn gracefully tossed the large suitcase out the window, nearly knocking John over in the process. "Watch out, that suitcase is heavy". John rolled his eyes and set it on the ground, "You tell me that now". Evelyn turned around and grabbed her purse. She didn't look back. She wasn't about to stop and give herself time to rethink her decision. "Hurry up Evelyn I think I just saw a light turn on". She quickly crawled down the trellis and jumped onto the ground. John picked up the suitcase and walked around the big oak tree where John had a motorcycle propped up against it. "A motorcycle?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well I am sorry that our only other choice of a getaway car was a bus". Evelyn turned around and saw Phyllis walking down the stairs through the window above the front door. "Oh shit" she screamed motioning for John to hurry up. He quickly strapped the suitcase onto the back of the bike.

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Where are you going?" Phyllis yelled as she ran down the front steps. John jumped on the bike and tossed Evelyn a helmet. She put it on and wrapped one arm around John not even taking the time to buckle it up.

"Go, go, go!" she yelled just before Phyllis could get to her and they were gone. She clung tight to his waist as they blazed out of the neighborhood and weaved in and out of traffic. Evelyn was more than relieved when John pulled up to the large bus parked out by the pub. She pulled the helmet off letting her long red hair fall and jumped off the back of the bike. "That's what you were scared of?" John asked smiling as he too got off the motorcycle. "I didn't say I was scared, I just said that I didn't want to stay there." John walked up and put his arm around her shoulders as they headed to the bus. "You could have taken her; you're like twice as tall as she is".

"She has probably called the cops by now" Evelyn said seriously. "Ah no worries, you're over 18 and we have a meeting before our show tomorrow night so were leaving for North Carolina tonight". Evelyn stopped as they reached the doors of the bus. "Are you sure about this John? I mean what about the band? I am sure they are thrilled about me ruining the permanent bachelor party you all have going on".

"I promise you, they aren't upset. They love you." he said opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. She hesitantly stepped onto the bus and was immediately picked up by two huge arms. "Evelyn!" Tommy exclaimed as he picked her up and whipped her around in the small makeshift living room. "It's so good to see you" he said genuinely. Both sides of the bus were lined with small couches. Further on down was a small kitchen on the right and a bathroom on the left. There were two beds that reminded Evelyn of cubby holes on each side of the wall and then a bedroom in the back. "Hey Evelyn" Emmett said raising his beer from the couch. "I am so glad I am finally able to meet you" an older man said jumping out from one of the beds. His face looked worn but his blue eyes were soft as can be. "I am Marc, I didn't get to see you when they were in California but I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you" he said hugging her. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too".

"Rick is asleep up here" John said rolling his eyes and pointing to one of the beds on the wall. "I think he had one too many drinks with Danielle".

"You can just set your stuff down in here". Evelyn walked into John's room and sighed dropping her bags in the corner. "You can have the most comfortable bed on the bus, and I'll take the couch".

"No way, I'll take the couch and you sleep here, I'm not taking your bed." Evelyn said picking up her bags. "It's really okay. We will be in North Carolina in about 10 hours; the guys probably aren't going to go to sleep anytime soon. Plus its only for one night because Marc got us a great beach house for the week we will be there". Evelyn just looked at him wearily. "You look exhausted Evelyn. Just get some sleep tonight and we can talk in the morning."

"Thank you John, for everything". John took a moment to just look at her before he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. She went and sat on the bed and thought about what she'd just done. Her stomach started to tighten and she felt like throwing up. She knew John still loved her and yet she had used him to get out of Florida as fast as possible. She didn't know how everything had gotten so screwed up. She really did care about John, at one point she actually thought she had fallen in love with him but when he left she let all the feelings she had for him go, he really didn't give her a choice. She quickly changed her clothes and took in a deep breath before she collapsed on top of John's bed. She didn't even pull back the covers before she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Evelyn woke up to the smell of sand and saltwater. She quickly sat up and saw a note taped to the wall. "Got here early and didn't want to wake you. Meeting at 9:00 then were going to unpack the bus. House is unlocked if you wake up before we get back-John". She at up and stretched out her arms, they felt stiff from the way she had slept. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked outside. The bus was vastly out of place in the small beachside neighborhood. She stepped down and couldn't help but feel better, lighter almost, as if the atmosphere had already cured her of all her stress. The wind blew through her hair and she finally felt her body relax. She walked out from behind the bus to find an old two storied house right on the beach. It looked worn and weathered but cozy at the same time. She checked her watch and notice is was only 10:00. She guessed that John and the guys were still in their meeting and decided that she would take a walk before they got back. She walked around the outside of the house and kicked off her shoes and carried them before her feet sunk into the cold sand. She walked down towards the ocean and leaned down and let the cold water run over her feet and around her hands. She would have loved to have had the kids here to enjoy this with her and she suddenly missed them more than she realized. She walked down the beach for a while before she came upon a restaurant with a deck that ran down over the water. It was closed this early in the morning but she made a mental note that she would return while she was here. Up past the restaurant was what looked like a row of shops and out of the corner of her eye she caught a payphone. It was then that she realized she hadn't even called her mother; she panicked and quickly ran to the phone nearly tripping as she tried to put her shoes back on. Detective Shepherd had thought it would be a good idea to get rid of her cell phone so she hadn't remembered to call. She was sure her mom had been woken up by the call that her daughter had run off in the middle of the night.

Evelyn couldn't have been more right. Lynette and Tom sat at the kitchen table and started on their fourth or maybe fifth cup of coffee, they both had lost track by now. Lynette's heart immediately dropped when the phone rang at 2:00 that morning. She had to get Phyllis to repeat the story two or three times before she could calm down enough to understand her. It took her a while to convince herself she hadn't been caught in some horrible nightmare. First Vincent, then the snakes and then shipping her daughter off to Florida. She was convinced that God was playing a horrible trick on her. Lynette quickly snapped out of it though when the phone rang and Tom jumped out of the chair to answer it. "Tom?" Evelyn asked from the other end of the line.

"Evelyn? Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were when we got a call this morning that you had run off with some guy on a motorcycle?" Evelyn knew how frustrated her parents were with her so she just sat silently and listened as Tom vented. "Let me talk to her" she heard a small voice say in the background. "Your mother is so sick today and I am sure the stress isn't making her feel any better".

"Don't tell her that Tom, now give me the damn phone" Lynette asked with much less patience than the first time. "All I am saying is that you should have let us know what was going on". The whole time she was running she never once stopped to think about the physical effect it would have on her mother. "Hi baby" she heard her mother say, snapping her out her daze. "Hey Mom" she said already starting to tear up. "Don't listen to Tom, he was just worried about you, we all were".

"I know mom I am sorry. I really didn't mean to run off and scare you it's just I was suffocating there and John had a show and he offered me a ride, it was just perfect timing".

"You're with John?" Lynette asked incredulously. "He was playing in a bar and he offered me a ride to North Carolina".

"Are you both okay with each other, I mean are you really okay? Evelyn sighed and for one second she desperately wanted to beg her mother to come and get her. "Yes we are fine and I am fine. I think it will be good for me to stay away for a little while. Clear my head you know?" Lynette did her best to hide her disappointment; she didn't feel as if her daughter was truly safe unless she was at home to keep an eye on her. "Yeah I know". There was a short silence between them and then Lynette spoke up. "I miss you Evelyn". Evelyn closed her eyes and then looked back towards the water. "I miss you too Mom, more than you know". Evelyn truly believed that there wasn't a more intense, complicated and love filled relationship in the whole world more than that between her and her mother. No one could push her buttons or pull her heartstrings more than her own mother. "Detective Shepherd wants to talk to you before I hang up, I love you".

"I love you too mom" Evelyn said then waited for the Detective to get on the phone. For the next fifteen minutes she lost four quarters to the payphone and gained a heavy lecture from Detective Shepherd. He allowed her to stay with John, not that he really had a choice, but Evelyn let him believe he did. He also banned her from making contact with anyone, other than checking in with him everyday, but she convinced him to at least let Mike know that she was okay. She made her way back to the beach house opting for the road this time rather than the beach and got there just in time to catch the guys getting out of the car. "How'd the meeting go?" she yelled across the yard. "Great!" John called back as the guys started grabbing bags out of the car.

"Dibbs on the Master bedroom" Rick said grabbing a handful of bags and running into the house. "Yeah okay let me see the receipt for your contribution" Marc said laughing and heading following him in.

"We better get in there before we both end up sleeping on the floor" Evelyn smiled and John put his arm around her neck as they headed up to the house. After the fight over beds continued for the next twenty minutes: Marc ended up in the master bedroom, Tommy and Rick ended up in one room, Emmett on the couch and Evelyn and John ended up sharing a room with two double beds. Marc tried to trade with Evelyn but she insisted she wasn't going to inconvenience him on his vacation. "Attention! Can I have your attention please" Tommy called from the living room. Evelyn headed downstairs with John to find Tommy in the middle of the living room with a plate full of shot glasses. He began to pass them around and set the tray down before grabbing his own. "Oh here we go" Rick commented before being punched in the arm by Marc.

"Seriously, I would like to make a toast to all of you. First off for getting a week here in Carolina and then heading to Texas to visit family". Evelyn looked at John and John leaned down and whispered in her ear. "New York got pushed back a week, we are going to El Paso to visit Marc and Emmett's family". Evelyn nodded; she had never been to Texas. "To John for kidnapping Evelyn and bringing her here, it will be nice to have some estrogen around" he said winking at her then laughing. "And finally to New York City, this meeting with the record label is going to change our lives, I can feel it. To the band".

"To the band" Everyone said in unison and then threw back the large tequila shots. Little did Evelyn know that was only the beginning of the drinking that would occur that week in Carolina. The guys headed back to their rooms to change into their body suits for surfing and John and Evelyn were left in the living room. "Do you want to go for a walk?" John asked Evelyn.

"I think that's a good idea" she added. "Let me get out of these dress clothes" he said running into the bedroom. Evelyn walked out onto the back porch and took a deep breath as she leaned up against the porch railing. A couple seconds later John slowly made his way to the back porch. Evelyn looked up in time to catch him coming out of the screen door. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and he looked good. His skin had gotten darker and his muscles had gotten bigger since the last time she had seen him. They headed down the beach in silence until John took the initiative to break it.

"You look tired" John said and he playfully nudged her arm. "I am tired" she said, her voice catching in her throat. John stopped and lightly grabbed her arm. "Evelyn what's going on?" he asked seriously. "Sit down" she said and John walked over and sat down on a large rock near the beach dunes. Evelyn sat down beside him and began to tell him her story. John's face dropped when she informed him about watching her father shoot Joey and finding the snakes in her bed. She recognized the look of pity in his eyes and it immediately angered her. "Oh no you don't" she said as she stood up and pulled him off the rock dragging him towards the house. "I just wanted to let you know what was going on and I wanted you to understand that those guys are probably looking for me and if you want me to go I will but I don't want your pity John and I don't want to dwell on what happened the whole time we are here. I asked you to bring me to forget about it and that's what I have to do or else I am going to lose it".

"Are you ever going to deal with it?" he asked. His comment caused Evelyn to stop in her tracks, she turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes. " I have been dealing with it " she said beginning to cry. "I have been dealing with it but I can't take it anymore. I am not Evelyn Scavo anymore when I leave my house. I am the girl who got the hell beat out of her, I'm the girl who found the snakes in her bed, I am the girl everyone feels sorry for and I don't want to be her anymore. You know me John, you know me so please just look at me and see me please". John walked towards her and pulled her towards his chest quickly wrapping his arms around her. " I see you if. If there is anything I see when I look at you it's you. ".

Evelyn let out what she was sure were the few remaining tears left in her body and looked up at him. "Can I stay?" she asked. "Did you trick me into springing from your Florida retirement home lockdown?" Evelyn smiled and nearly knocked him over with a hug. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" she whispered. "Do you mind not telling the guys about all of this mess?"

"And giving them something else to gossip about? Think not they are worse than a bunch of women". Evelyn smiled thankful that he understood. Deep down she knew he really wanted to talk about things but for now she was thankful for his constant joking.

The next two days passed quickly. The afternoons were spent drinking and shopping and watching the guys surf on the beach and the nights were spent playing cards and listing to music and drinking some more. Evelyn didn't think she had ever seen so many guys put away so many bottles of alcohol. John assured her it was just because they were on vacation but they looked like seasoned pro's. Evelyn had consumed more than her fair share as well. It turned out that tequila took the edge off a little better than red wine. She was thoroughly embarrassed though when she woke up that third morning in a lawn chair on the back porch. She quickly sat up and looked down to see Emmett laying in a lawn chair across from her covered in a blanket. Cursing her stupidity she quickly got up and ran towards the house. It wasn't until she closed the sliding glass door that she realized just how cold she was. Even with the heat on in the house she felt like she had been thrown into a bathtub of ice. She crept into her room and closed the door behind her. She tip toed over to the side of the bed only to realize that the blanket that Emmett was wrapped up in on the porch must have been hers. There wasn't anything on the bed other than a tiny thin sheet. "Shit" she whispered. She walked over to her suitcase and began rummaging through her clothes and found her Northwestern sweatshirt and threw it over her head. "Come here" she heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around to see a groggy and disheveled John sitting up in bed with the blanket pulled away from him. She looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me Evelyn". Evelyn just rolled her eyes and quickly jumped into bed with John. She slightly tensed as he moved closer towards her and began to run his hands up and down her arms. She suddenly was hit with a pang of guilt and immediately Mikes face flashed across her mind. John leaned in lifting up her hair, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. His lips graced the top of her ear. "You know what?" he asked her. She couldn't even speak, she just deeply inhaled. "Your breath smells like tequila". Evelyn quickly sat up and smacked him with a pillow. "I'm going back to sleep on the porch" Evelyn teased jumping up out of bed only to be snagged back in by John. She quickly pulled the covers back over her though and curled up in a little ball, once again hit by a wave of coldness. John wrapped his arms around her and in minutes they were both asleep.

_Alcohol makes us feel invincible, makes us do things we know we shouldn't and makes us say things we really don't mean. However when we make that choice to drink consistently, it changes us physically and released the demons that we carry deep down inside of us. _


	13. Home

Chapter 13: Home

_They say that the storms move in when we least expect it. Life can be perfect and the next thing you know everything falls apart. They come when we aren't looking, they tear the covers off of our grills, the branches from our trees and occasionally we encounter a storm so strong, it tears the people we love from our lives. _

Evelyn's whole body hurt when she let out a cough that nearly knocked the breath out of her. She lifted her head off of the hard floor and realized she had passed out in the living room of John's South Carolina beach house. She had been there for only a week and one week had been enough to change her. She knew hanging out with a band during their time off would be a big party but she greatly underestimated how tightly the party life would grab onto her. She was glad she was so far away from home because her parents would be so disappointed if they could see her now. She pushed herself up off the ground and adjusted the white dress she had on the night before. Evelyn passed a mirror and almost threw up over her appearance. Her face had become dark and sullen. Her eyes were surrounded by black circles, not only from unwashed eyeliner and lack of sleep but from the alcohol. It was as if it had seeped through her skin and latched around her face like a demon. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and gently pushed open the sliding glass door, careful not to wake those around her. The sand felt cold as her bare feet seeped down into the ground. Evelyn looked out over the ocean and realized just how homesick she really was.

It was embarrassing the way she had acted over the past seven days but for some reason she felt as if she needed to justify it to herself. She loved John she did but just not quite in the way she thought she had before. His decision to leave and time had pushed her away from him though it seemed as if the time had only made him love her more. He had been careful not to take advantage of her but she could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her. It wasn't fair for her to be there, not when she wanted be with Mike though she didn't even know if that was possible anymore. Evelyn was sure her Mother had told him where she was. Evelyn had sent him a picture of herself and a short letter earlier in the week and tried to call him every day but she never got an answer. She wished more than anything that Detective Shepherd would call and tell her that she could go home.

She escaped actually having to speak to talk to John about his feelings or having to deal with the pain of her father and Mike by drinking. Tequila shot after vodka gimlet after beer kept her partying with the best of them. This particular morning though she was clear headed and realized what she was doing to herself. She had done to her best to avoid life by doing the same thing she had condemned her grandmother for so many times.

"Evelyn!" she heard John yell from behind her. She didn't want to turn around and look him in the face. "Evelyn Stop" he said panting by the time he got to her. "You about ready to go? The guys are cleaning up back there. Texas here we come?" he said smiling enthusiastically.

"Yeah" she said dredging up the biggest pile of fake enthusiasm she could. "I am ready. Off to the lone star state!" They were headed out to visit a band member's family and give Evelyn yet another location to be homesick in.

John's smile quickly faded. "Evelyn are you okay?"

"I am fine, just tired. That was quite the party last night"

"Yeah, it was" he said not quite believing her.

"Listen, I am going to call my Mom really quick before we leave and let her know we are heading out" she said taking a step back to head towards the payphone.

"Do you want me to go with you?" John asked.

"No that's alright. I will only be a second". With that she walked away and felt his eyes on her back. She hated how he knew her so well, knew where there was something wrong even when she tried to hide it. "I'm with Mike, I'm with Mike" she just kept reminding herself.

She made it to the payphone and picked it up for the last time. She smiled when her mother answered the phone. "Hey Mama, how are you?"

Back in Fairview Lynette smiled when she heard the clarity in her daughter's voice. "I am good baby. You sound better today, not so out of it". She had tried her best to call her mother during the sober points of her day if there was one. Obviously her mother had caught on to the change in her demeanor.

"I feel better today. I just wanted to call and let you know we should be in Texas by tomorrow". The phone got silent and she could hear the kids carrying on in the background. "It sounds like you have your hands full there".

Lynette let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, there is a tornado warning for the area and the kids are acting like the world is ending".

Evelyn laughed and smiled, wishing she was there to help. "Well I know I am not supposed to stay on the phone long, detectives orders, I just wanted to check in and let you know what was going on. Don't blow away" she said jokingly.

"We won't and you call me as soon as you get to where you are staying."

"I will Mom. I love you"

There was a brief moment of silence as if Lynette was tuning the words over in her mind before she said. "I love you too sweetie" and before Evelyn could respond Lynette had hung up the phone. She never liked to talk long; it drudged up too much pain. Evelyn sighed and placed the phone on the receiver before heading back to the beach house to pack up her things.

The ride from Rodanthe to El Paso seemed to take days though in all actuality it had only been one. Tommy had insisted they drive through the night so after three fast food meals on the road everyone was ready to stop and stretch their legs. They arrived at a small diner on the side of the interstate just before everyone starting eating the furniture. Evelyn stepped off the bus and smiled at the change of scenery. The dry air was quite a contrast from the salty air of the Carolinas. Where there had once been a sea of shops and boardwalks was now a vast Texas desert and groups of cacti. She stepped inside the small diner and slid into the first booth she could find while the guys settled into the bar and examined the plethora of pie that lie behind the 1950 glass case near the register. John turned around and smiled at her as he grabbed a menu out from between a set of salt and pepper shakers. Mark settled in across from Evelyn, obviously he didn't take the hint that by separating herself from the others she didn't really feel like talking.

"Not much for conversation this morning?" Mark said as he pulled out a menu.

_Well maybe he did take the hint he just didn't care _she thought to herself.

"Just tired, it's been a long week" she said looking around for a waitress. As if on cue a bubbly young girl in her teens appeared at the end of their table requesting a drink order.

"Coffee" Mark and Evelyn said simultaneously causing the young girl to laugh before she walked away.

"Tired and homesick huh?" Mark asked placing his right arm across the top of the booth.

"Yeah, when you are around the same people for 23 years of your life, it gets hard to be away you know?"

"Do you see the kind of lifestyle I live? Of course I know" he replied smiling. The waitress sat down two cups in front of them and filled them with coffee before promising she would be back in a minute for a food order.

"Why do you do it then?" Evelyn asked with little bit of venom mixed with curiosity. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to be away from their family this many days out of the year.

Mark sat back as he thought about it for a moment. "I don't really have much left. My wife left when it came between staying with me and going to Europe to work and we never had children. She didn't want them". Evelyn immediately regretted the way she had phrased her question.

"I am sorry Mark, I had no idea".

"It's alright, it's usually easy for the ones who don't to judge. Usually when they see a bunch of older guys in a band they automatically assume I have left my family behind to pursue some foolish dream". Evelyn softly smiled at him in understanding before their silence was broken by a yell from the counter.

"Turn that up!" she heard John say and everyone was quickly pulled in to the newscast on TV.

"While rescue crews are trying to make their way through the rubble, the Fairview police department has received hundreds of calls from people trapped below the debris of their home" the reporter announced.

Evelyn immediately jumped up from her seat and moved closer to the television.

"As you can see perhaps the area most affecting by the F-4 tornado was the Oakland subdivision and particularly Wisteria Lane".

Evelyn thought she was going to vomit. The camera was too far away to see her home but she saw 's house completely flattened in the background and that was enough to make her panic.

"I need a phone, please" Evelyn said quickly. The woman on the other side of the counter quickly obliged. She didn't notice John jump out of his seat and run out to the bus.

She quickly dialed her house and all she got was a busy signal. "Damn it" she said. She felt Mark put one hand on her back and place another on her shoulder in support but it didn't slow her down. She dialed Mike, her mother's cell phone, the pizzeria, Susan's house and Bree and nothing. All of the phone lines must have been down. "I've got to get home, what if something happened to my mom and the kids?"

"I am sure they are all okay" Mark said, but when Evelyn caught his eyes glance back up at the TV she knew he wasn't sure.

She felt John grab hold of her arm and pull. "Come on let's go".

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're not going to get a flight in there this quickly. Its 8 hours from here to Fairview, your stuff if loaded on the back of the bike, let's go".

Evelyn just stared at him for a moment before jumping into his arms. "Thank you". When she pulled away she caught a smile on John's face. She didn't know anyone else who would be so quick or so happy to help her. She quickly hugged everyone and quickly kissed Mark on the cheek before heading outside with John. The warm air hit her like a brick once more and she sighed and did her best to keep it together while she strapped on a helmet and wrapped her arms around John's waist.

The ride to California was quicker than Evelyn anticipated. She stayed clinging to John's waist as he wove in and out of traffic and tested the speed limit the whole way. John made an 8 hour drive in 6 and once they hit the outskirts of Fairview it began to pour. Evelyn was soaked and shaking by the time she made it to her neighborhood. He drove very slowly through all of the debris, the destruction was unimaginable. Night had fallen which hid a lot of it, Evelyn knew it would look worse in the morning. From what she could see houses had been flattened, their shingles tossed into the street. Children's toys hung from the trees and cars lie upside down in the middle of the road. Emergency vehicles and ambulances had covered the street so John and Evelyn parked the bike near the Solis house and made their way through the crowd on foot. Evelyn caught the first sigh of relief when saw Bree.

"Bree!" Evelyn yelled over all of the noise. Bree turned around and in all that desolation she somehow managed to smile. Evelyn ran and clung to Bree so hard she almost knocked her over.

"Oh, Evelyn" Bree said through tears as she ran her hands through Evelyn's hair. "I have missed you so much".

Evelyn pulled back but kept her hands on Bree's arm. There was a moment of silence before Evelyn could finally manage to say. "Is my Mom alright? Where are the kids?"

"They are fine. Come with me."

Evelyn turned to look at John and he motioned for her to go, walking a little ways behind them. They stopped at near Katherine Mayfair's nearly demolished vehicle and Evelyn saw exactly what she was searching for. There was her mother, clutching tight to a cup of coffee in the multi-colored scarf the kids had bought her and Evelyn's white Columbia jacket.

Evelyn took a few steps forward. Susan was standing next to her mother with her arm around her and nudged her in the elbow when she spotted Evelyn first. Lynette turned around and dropped her cup of coffee to the ground when she saw her daughter for the first time. "Oh my God" she cried before she buried her face deep in her daughters hair.

"I was so worried about you" Evelyn said in tears and she clung tight to her mother.

"McClusky's house just collapsed and I was supposed to be there with the kids but Ida's cat got out…" she tried to say through her tears.

"The kids are under there?" Evelyn said pulling back.

"No, I mean they were but they are fine. The front yard and a few windows took a hit but our house is okay. They are all camping out in the living room. …It all happened so fast Evelyn; we didn't know it was going to be this bad".

"Your face" Evelyn said softy and traced a cut on her forehead and at the corner of her mouth.

"I am fine, we are all okay. I am so glad you are home" she said hugging Evelyn once more. "It feels like you have been gone forever".

"I know, but I am here now. I don't care what that stupid detective says I am staying I am not going back I want to stay her with you".

"It's okay" Lynette said reassuring her daughter. "You don't have to go". Evelyn turned to the side not letting go of her mother's hand. She saw Mrs. McClusky speaking to Katherine, saw Susan talking to Edie and Bree had stepped back and was speaking to Orson. She searched methodically through the crowd but couldn't find the face she was looking for.

"Mama, where is Mike?"

The sudden loss of color in Lynette's face told Evelyn everything she needed to know.

_Storms come and pass. They unleash the rain, the lightening, and eventually the thunder booms. It's usually a quick storm, but there are those that inevitably stick with us forever. _


	14. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 14: Expect the Unexpected

_Life's motto usually goes something like "Expect the unexpected". We as humans are conditioned to be ready for those things we don't see coming. Early in life mothers teach their children to become good parents, fathers teach their sons how to fix a flat tire. There are some things though; we cannot even begin to prepare ourselves for._

Evelyn stood there in complete silence for a moment with her hand over her mouth as she tried to let the shock enter her mind. Lynette instinctively stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter in an attempt to comfort her.

"Evelyn what happened? Where are the kids?" John asked quickly walking towards them. He didn't make if far before Bree lightly tapped him on the arm and motioned for him to follow her. John hesitantly walked away hoping for an explanation.

"I have tried to call him all week and couldn't get a hold of him." Lynette let go of Evelyn and put her hands around her thin and frail face as she spoke. "He is probably so angry I went with John and I didn't even get a chance to explain it" she cried as the tears rolled down her face.

Lynette nearly let her own tears fall. She saw the panic and fear that lie in Evelyn's eyes. _How in the world did she not figure it out sooner?_ Her daughter was in love with Mike Delfino.

"Oh Baby" Lynette sighed as she took Evelyn in her arms once more. "It's going to be alright".

Evelyn let go of Lynette and quickly turned around when they heard rubble fall and watched the house settle further into the ground. "We got one!" they heard a fireman say and Lynette and Evelyn moved closer to the yellow police tape. Everyone cheered when they saw the police pull Ida Greenburg out from underneath the rubble. She let out a cough and slowly walked to the side of the house where greeted her with a warm embrace. Evelyn looked expectantly towards the rubble and saw a group of fireman lift a frame off the top of a huge pile of siding.

"Mom, where is he?" Evelyn said silently, not really looking for an answer because Evelyn knew there wasn't one.

"There is someone else down here!" the fireman yelled and everyone turned to see who they had found. They dug for what seemed like hours which in turn was probably about ten minutes until they pulled Mike's lifeless body from underneath the rubble.

"Mike!" Evelyn screamed frantically crawling under the police tape and running towards him full speed. She was quickly stopped by the strong hands of a police officer.

"Maam you've got to wait. We need to get him on a stretcher and stabalized so we can get him to the hospital". Evelyn stood on her tip toes and caught the first glimpse of him. He was gray from head to toe and completely covered in dust. There was blood coming from a cut in his head but not from anywhere else she could see.

"I've got one seat back here" an EMT said from behind the police officer. Evelyn turned to see Susan standing next to her.

"I am his ex-girlfriend I should go" Susan said taking a step towards the ambulance.

"I am his current girlfriend" Evelyn said and watched Susan's expression turn to one of shock. The EMT reached down for her and pulled her up into the ambulance. "Sorry" he said to Susan as they shut the doors and the ambulance pulled away.

Evelyn had been sitting in the waiting room of Fairview Memorial Hospital with her mother and John for six hours now. She lost count of how long it had been since she had slept, exhaustion pulled at her eyelids but she kept trying to fight ambulance had pulled right up to the hospital and unloaded Mike but there were so many people with so many injuries she figured he was probably at the bottom of their list of priorities. She looked around at everyone sitting around her. There were mothers cradeling small children with bloodied cuts waiting to hear if their husbands were all right, men waiting to hear if they would ever get to see their brother again and daughters hoping their mothers were going to live. It amazed Evelyn how quickly something could devestate a small city like Fairview.

At least she knew Mike was still alive. In the ambulance after being hooked up to an IV and oxygen, he opened his eyes and reached out for her. She gently placed her hand in his, thankful that he knew she was there.

She leaned over and placed her elbows on her legs and let her forehead fall into her hands. She felt John's hand rub her back and she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"It's so hot in here" Evelyn said, taking off her jacket. Shoving 60 people in a room meant for thirty created a wave of warmth that settled around her and felt suffocating.

"Here" Lynette gestured from her right side and Evelyn handed her jean jacket to her mom. Lynnette sat the jacket in her lap, folding it and smoothing down the pockets. She leaned back and began to really look at Evelyn; she could see the ridges in her spine.

"Evelyn have you been eating?" Lynette asked softly.

She broke out of her concentration and looked over. "What?"

"Are you eating?" she asked again. "You look so thin. I bet you have last ten pounds since I last saw you. Ten pounds you didn't need to lose".

"Of course Mom, when have you ever known me not to eat?"

"When you get sidetracked or distracted you tend to skip meals" she said looking over at John.

"We ate mom, I can assure you" Evelyn said, then leaned back down and placed her head back in her hands. Lynette took the hint and dropped the subject for now though she could see a great physical change in Evelyn and she didn't like it.

"Is there someone here for a Mike Delfino?" she heard a voice say from the waiting room door. Evelyn jumped up and followed the doctor through a set of double doors. "I am sorry we have to take the long route to the ER beds. There is no more room since the storm hit" the nurse said turning another corner. "I am amazed at just how minute his injuries are considering the paramedics said they found him trapped underneath a house."

"So he is going to be alright?" Evelyn asked.

The doctor smiled, "He is going to be just fine. He has broken a couple of ribs and has suffered some smoke inhallation. That's nothing compared to what some others have come in with."

They reached a row of curtains and the nurse pulled one back to reveal Mike sitting on the side of the hosptal bed. He still had an IV in his arm and half of his bare chest was wrapped in a tight bandage.

"Mike" Evelyn let his name fall off of her lips filled with longing and relief. He looked tired and he was groggy but he managed to look at her and smile.

"I've missed you Evelyn Scavo" he said. She walked over and grabbed his hand. He kissed the top of hers…his lips felt warm but dry on her skin.

"Your CAT scans look good" the doctor said as he pulled a flashlight and checked Mike's eyes. "No concussion. I would prefer to keep you here overnight but since we have so many coming in I am going to go ahead and discharge you". He quickly scribbled a perscription on a pad from his pocket and ripped it off, handing it to Evelyn. Mike was given strict instructions to take it easy for the next couple of days and to come see him again in a week.

The car ride home was slightly strange with her Mom and John in the front seat and she and Mike in the back. By the time they reached their neighborhood the sun was coming up over the trees. They were all surprised at how quickly they had gotten the roads cleared. Though there was still debris in the trees and in the yards, they had cleared out the street so that vehicles could get down it. Lynette pulled up into Mike's driveway and they all helped get Mike upstairs and into bed. Evelyn promised she would quickly return. She imaged it wouldn't make too much of a difference anyhow, she could hear Mike lightly snoring the moment he hit the pillow.

She and Lynette walked outside and saw John leaning up against Mike's truck lighting a cigarette. Lynette lifted her hand off of Evelyn's shoulders and lightly touched her face. "I will leave you two to talk but come home as soon as you're done and get some breakfast".

"I will Mama" she said kissing her Mom on the cheek and watching her walk away.

"I swear girl, craziness just follows where ever you go" he said pulling out a cigarette and offering it to her.

"Thank you" she said taking it and putting it to her lips. Smoking was a dirty habit and one she planned on quitting just as quickly as she started.

"I can't believe it. One day everything is perfect and still standing and then the next…Boom, Total chaos. I am just glad everyone is okay."

"That was a pretty close call with Mike huh?" John asked as he put his cigarette out on his boot.

"Yeah it was, thank you for getting me here so fast John. I swear everyone I meet I put through hell."

"Yeah but your sweetness makes up for it" he said playfully knocking her in the arm.

"So this whole you and Mike thing" he said gesturing towards Mikes house and back to her. "…it's pretty serious ".

Evelyn pulled her cigarette away from her mouth and dropped it on to Mike's driveway, stepping on it a few times to make sure that it was out.

"John, how many times are we going to have this conversation?" Evelyn asked letting out a sigh.

"I just want to be sure that you are taken care of" he said turning towards her with a very serious look on his face.

"You probably should have thought about before you left the first time" she said.

John put his hand over his heart as if he had been stabbed. "Guess I deserved that one". John pulled out another cigarette and flipped it over in his hands a few times before he lit it. "Listen I am going to head out".

Evelyn's head snapped up. "You have got to be kidding me John, we have been awake for two days there is no way you should be driving all the way back to Texas this morning. Why don't you come inside and eat some breakfast, you can rest and then you can head out.

John began to shake his head. "And be here to watch you take care of Mike…No thanks". John began walking towards Lynette's driveway where his bike was parked and Evelyn followed.

"Don't blame this on me John. You left, you're the one who slept with me and then bailed. Mike was here, he is my best friend what was I supposed to do?"

"I love you Evelyn" he said quickly turning around causing Evelyn to run right into him.

Evelyn pushed him hard in the chest but that only caused John to step back a few feet. "I don't trust you John. I don't" she said screaming and throwing her hands up in the air. "Can you blame me?"

"Well then why the hell did you beg me to take you to North Carolina with me huh?" he asked.

"If you didn't trust me why did you come with me? Why did you crawl in bed with me the night you passed out on the porch, why did you let me hug you and touch and why did you want to spend all of that time with me if you didn't trust me huh?" he asked stepping towards her.

"I don't know" she said honestly. She really couldn't explain it.

"You wanna know why you don't know, because you used me Evelyn. You used me to get what you wanted at the time".

"That's not true John" Evelyn said feverishly shaking her head.

"Yes it is!" he yelled getting up into her face. "You don't want to admit it because you have this perfect little life and a perfect neighborhood with your perfect family and your perfect friends and you can't admit it when you're wrong."

Evelyn laughed in his face and started to walk away but turned back around in anger. "What the hell do you think is perfect about my life John? Please inform me as to which aspects of my life you deem perfect". Evelyn began to rub her forehead. "The most important person in my life is dying, she is dying and there is nothing I can do about it….Nothing" she said gesturing at her house. "I don't feel safe anywhere, not even in my own house and a tornado missed every street in the subdivision but mine, so I don't know what you define as perfect but I willing to bet that our definitions differ".

"Do you love me Evelyn?" he asked seriously, looking at her expecting an answer.

Once again she let out a nervous laugh. "I can't believe you're asking me this now John. Whatever you think we have isn't going to work. I am with Mike."

"Do you love him?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. She didn't want to answer him. She knew how she felt about Mike but when it came to John she was scared and completely confused. He was unpredictable and she didn't trust him. She loved John, she really did but she wasn't going allow herself to get hurt again or let herself hurt Mike.

"Yes, I love him" she said almost in whisper with much less vigor than she had hoped.

John shook his head and threw his cigarette to the ground not bothering to step on it to put it out. He looked back at Evelyn one last time and then walked towards the Scavo house where his bike was parked in the driveway.

"John wait!" Evelyn screamed after him but it was too late. By the time she made it back to her driveway his bike was already started and he was halfway down the street. She sighed and collapsed in her driveway pulling her legs close to her and laying her head on her knees. _How the hell had she managed to mess things up this bad? _She didn't know if he would come around again, not after that.

Evelyn's concentration was broken when she felt something nail her in the back and grab her by the neck.

"Evelyn!" Porter screamed wrapping his arms around her so tight that she thought she was going to suffocate. She grabbed him and moved him around so she could hug him.

"Hey buddy. I missed you so much!" she exclaimed kissing his forehead.

"Evelyn your back!" Kayla yelled from behind her. Sure enough Parker and Preston followed behind, all pummeling her like a pack of wolves.

"You will never believe it!" Porter exclaimed. "We were in McClusky's basement and the whole house came down and we were trapped underneath there!"

"Mom and went after some stupid cat but Mrs. Greenburg and stayed with us and the windows busted and the staircase fell like BOOM!" Parker said imitated his best explosion and throwing his arms open in an effort to illustrate it.

She was hit with a pang of pain in her chest. She wouldn't know what to do if something were to even happen to her brothers and sisters."What are you guys doing up? Are you going to school after all that?"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "The boys have to go tell all of their friends the story about how they almost died so since they are going Daddy and Lynette said I had to go to".

Evelyn smiled; poor Kayla would find any reason to avoid school. Evelyn looked up as she heard the bus come down the street. All of the kids quickly kissed her and headed for the end of the driveway. Porter stayed behind for a couple seconds while everyone loaded the bus.

"You're going to be here when we get home right?" he asked, worry lie behind his little eyes.

"I will be here when you get home buddy. I promise" she said standing up and pulling him into her arms. "Pinky promise" she said holding out her pinky finger. He quickly grabbed it smiling and ran towards the bus. "Have a good day at school!" she yelled. Sweet Porter, he was always the first one of the kids to worry about her.

She let out a deep breath and walked towards the house. She looked up just in time to catch Tom running out in his pizzeria uniform. He stopped and looked up at her before walking towards and her and almost picking her up off the ground.

"Thank God" he said before he let her go. "I've missed you kid".

"I missed you too. How is Mom doing?" Evelyn said concerned.

"She's doing alright. She has missed you though. She's been moping around the house ever since you left. You ought to go in an eat breakfast with her. That will make her day".

"I think I will. We have a lot of catching up to do" Evelyn said smiling. She kissed Tom on the cheek. "Have a good day work I will tell you everything when you get home" she said walking backward towards the front porch. Tom waved and jumped into the car and headed to work.

Evelyn walked into the house and closed the front door, her front door, the front door to her home. It felt so good to be back. She glance over and saw her bag sitting by the door, someone must have gotten it off of John's motorcycle last night. "John" she whispered to herself, before she pushed him out of her mind. She walked into the kitchen and smiled immediately upon seeing her mother sitting at the kitchen table. Her smile faded though when she saw who was standing at the coffee pot.

"Stella!" she asked looking at her mother and then back to her grandmother. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"_Expect the unexpected" they tell us when we are younger and usually we can. Nothing though can prepare us for the time when we must face those childhood demons that haunt us the most._


End file.
